Step Into My World
by SOAFanGurl
Summary: This is the story of Emma Rose Maddock, Gemma's niece. I'm not good with summaries, so just read on, and let me know what you think. Thankyou. P.S This story will follow some of the series, with some A.U just to fit my story in.
1. Coming Back

**Hi, everyone.**

 **This is my third story, and I'm really excited about this one. So, please once you've finished reading, PLEASE, leave me a review. I would love to know your thoughts, opinions, ideas, and so forth. It just really helps me out with my writing. Don't forget to follow and favorite.**

 **Till next time, take care.**

 _Welcome To Charming_

 _December 24, 2015_

A black harley Davidson truck, drives into charming.

Driving the truck, is a fair skinned toned woman. Her warm soft brown eyes focused on the road, her dark coffee brown hair blowing in the wind. She smiles wide, deep dimples appearing on each cheek.

The brunette rolls up her window and let's out a sigh. "We're home." Reaching to the radio, she turns up the volume, and sings along to the song that is currently playing. Tapping her fingernails against the steering wheel, as she bops her head to the music. She lowers the volume back down. "The last time I was in this town. I left a complete mess, but that was a little over a year ago. Let's see how today goes. I wonder if they are in need of a BIG surprise?" She chuckles, reaching to adjusts the rear view mirror. She looks into it looking towards the back seat. "I think they'll like you and accept you. They have to, they have no choice." She searches for her phone, Upon finding it, she flips it open. Scrolling through her contacts, she sets her eyes on the name she was looking for. She smiles and runs her finger over the green call button. 'I so hope your ready for this.' Smirking, as she thinks to herself.

"Hello." A woman's voice comes from the other end. She sounds older and tired, but familiar to the brunette, nonetheless.

"It's been a long time since I've heard your voice." The brunette speaks calmly. Keeping her eyes on the road, as she hears movement on the other end of the phone.

"Emma?" The woman's voice sounds shocked and uneasy.

"The one and only. How are you aunty Gemma?" Emma smiles as she is certain, Gemma was not expecting for her to be calling.

"Little girl, where the hell have you been? It's been thirteen months since we last seen or heard from you?" Gemma asks her niece. Clearly annoyed by her disappearance.

"I was in Long Beach. It's really nice out there. Maybe one day I'll take you there." Emma laughs. "And if you're wondering. I'm doing just fine. I'm actually heading to TM as we speak." She takes a moment to gather her thoughts and clears her throat. "Are the boys around?"

Gemma sighs. "How long are you going to stay this time? The boys are fixing to go to church in 10." Gemma gets up from her seat behind the desk. She walks towards the office window and peeks through the blinds. Spotting the boys heading into the clubhouse.

"That's perfect! I think I'm here to stay now. I mean if you accept my 'special guest' to stay with me. Then we'll call Charming home." She lifts an eyebrow, waiting for Gemma's answer.

Gemma processes the information that was just given to her. "Jesus christ! Emma, are you bringing A BOY with you?" She shakes her head and places her free hand on her hips.

Emma chuckles. "That's right! He's here to stay with me forever. There's no way I could ever get rid of him."

"Emma Rose Maddock! I don't know what the boys would say. You better..."

Quickly cutting her off, Emma speaks up. "Gemma, please just shut up. I'll be there in five minutes. Be prepared! You are in for a surprise of a life time." Gemma tries to speak, but notices that Emma has hanged up. "Don't you worry, they can't do nothing to you." Emma looks into the rear view mirror and smiles.

'TELLER-MORROW'

Gemma steps out the office and lights up a new cigarette. 'She's back.' Thinking to herself, she spots Unser. "Wayne." She flags him down and motions for him to come to her. She paces back and forth. 'Shit. This child is going to cause me a fucking heart attack.' She thinks to herself as she smokes on her cigarette. Scratching at her head with her free hand.

Unser walks up to her, raising his arms in the air. "What is it now Gemma?" He stops in front of her and looks at her with a concerned looked. "Well?" He folds his arms across his chest. "What is it?"

Gemma stops pacing and looks at him nervously. "Emma." She takes a drag from her cigarette. "She's back, Wayne. She says she has someone with her. A boy! And if you know her like I do. You know this means trouble. She's always causing or getting into some type of trouble!" She flicks the cigarette butt to the ground, putting it out with her boot. "I don't know, what the hell she's thinking or planning."

Unser chuckles, shaking his head. "Sounds familiar." He looks at Gemma and smirks mischievously. "She's just like you. She looks like you. She talks like you. She thinks like you. Therefore, SHE'S JUST LIKE YOU!" He points at Gemma.

She slaps his hand away from her. "Oh, please. If she were anything like me. She'd be smart about her choices, but she's not. She gets caught up! Therefore, making me have to help her out of sticky situations." She hears a truck pull into the lot. "That's gotta be her." She nudges Unser, as they walk up to the truck.

Emma opens the door and hops off. She looks over at Gemma and Unser. Smiling as she waves at them. "Hi! Why the long face aunty Gemma?" She smirks as she grabs her leather jacket out of the truck and puts it on. "I hope everyone is ready for an early, Christmas present." She grabs her small black leather back pack and swings it onto her left shoulder. She slams the truck door close and steps to the back door. Before she opens it, she turns to look at, Unser and Gemma.

They each give her a hug. "More tatts?" Gemma points out to the tattoo on Emma's right side of the neck.

"How are you, darlin'?" Unser looks at Emma and smiles as he takes a step back.

"I'm just great, never better." She looks at Gemma and tilts her head. "Yes, more. Did you miss me? At least a little?"

Gemma smirks at Emma. "Sweetheart, I always thought about you." She puts her hands on her hips. "Now where's this boy you told me about? And what's this 'Christmas present'?"

"Oh, it's a big one. Please step to my right." She motions for them to stand towards the front of the truck. As she opens the back door of her truck. She reaches in and pulls out a blue diaper bag. Handing it over to Unser. "Here, hold this."

Unser looks at Gemma, while shrugging his shoulders. They stare at each other with wide eyes.

Emma goes half way in the truck and comes back out with a baby boy in her arms. He bounces up and down on her hip, and smiles. Showing off his four upper teeth and four lower teeth. His rosy pink plumbed cheeks, sharing his mother's set of dimples. "SURPRISE!" Emma shouts out. "Gemma, Unser meet my son. Noah Ryder."  
She grabs the little boy's hand and waves at them. "Say Hi, Ryder."

"W, w, w, what? Emma, when did you have a baby? Who's his father?" Gemma pursed her lips and looks at her niece with her brows furrowed.

"I gave birth to him, June 27. He'll be 6 months in three days from now. Isn't he absolutely gorgeous?!" She smiles wide.

Gemma does some thinking before speaking.  
"Six months?" She counts with herfingers. "That means you were already pregnant, when you left!" She scowls at Emma. "Does his father live here in Charming? Damn it Emma, who is he? Do we know him?"

"Ding, ding! We have a winner!" Emma laughs and tickles her son's belly. She turns around and walks towards the clubhouse. "Are you ready to meet daddy?" She whispers to her son. She swings the doors open and takes a deep breath. "Home sweet home!"

Gemma and Unser follow Emma. They step inside the clubhouse. Unser puts the diaper bag down on the bar top. "I think I'm going to need a beer." He motions Chucky for a beer, as he takes a seat on a bar stool.

Chucky hands Unser a beer, and smiles when he sees Emma. "Em, it's so nice to see you again." He waves an artificial hand at her.

Emma laughs and waves back. " 'Sup, Chuck."

"Emma! You haven't answered my question!" Gemma tries to catch up to her niece.

Emma goes up to the chapel window and knocks on it. "JACKSON!" She looks at Jax as the rest of the guys turn to look out the window. She laughs and waves at them. "Hi!"

Gemma stands behind her, while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Emma."

"Emma?" Jax tilts his head and gets up from his seat. "Looks like, Gemma jr. is back SAMCRO." He chuckles, as he turns to look at the guys.

"SAMCRO we have a problem." Juice smirks while waving back at Emma.

Emma opens the doors to the chapel and smiles. "Jackson, let me present to you my son."

Jax pinches the little boy's cheek. He looks at Emma, his baby cousin. Confused at the fact that she reappeared with a child. Never had he met or seen her romantically involved with someone. Sure she was a flirt, but she wasn't known to have a steady boyfriend.

"Before anybody goes asking who the father is. Let me just say... I LOVE YOU GUYS!" She and Jax, give each other a side hug. "You all know the father of my son VERY WELL." She turns to look at one of guys and smirks, when she sees him go wide eye and turning pale. "He's in this room."

Everyone follows her gaze. They all go wide eye and their jaws hit the floor.

"You been fuckin' Gemma's niece?" Tig smirks at him. "Emma? Really? Thought she'd be to much for you to handle." He chuckles and slaps his brother on his back.

Gemma shakes her head in disbelief.  
"What?!"

Jax looks at him with furrowed brows. "When did this happen?" His nostrils beginning to flare, as he feels his blood instantly boiling.

"Yup! Him! Say hi, daddy!" Emma laughs at everyone's reactions. "My baby's full name is... Noah. Ryder... TELFORD!" She stares Chibs down, and a corner of her mouth pulls up.


	2. History

**Thanks, for the reviews! It really means alot to me, that you take the time to write me a little review. I'm glad you all lined the first chapter, but in this chapter we ate going back to the beginning. Well get to know Emma, a little more, and discover her background. Eventually, we will go back to 'Present Time' but for now let's take a look to how it all started. Enjoy, don't forget to review.**

 **Till next time, take care.**

 **P.S.**

 **This chapter is before season one. I'll be letting you all know what season and episode, will be melded when it comes to it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SOA CHARACTERS, OR IT'S STORY LINE. WE HAVE KURT SUTTER TO THANK FOR THAT.**

 **I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS, AND MY STORY.**

 _*WASHINGTON* June 2006_

A dirty blonde woman slides out her car and walks up her door steps. Unlocking her door, she steps inside. The loud music coming from one of the upstair rooms, hits her ears. Getting her upset. "Can't ever walk into a peaceful home, after a long day at work." She speaks to herself, as she kicks off her shoes. Setting her briefcase down and shaking her coat off. "Emma!" She yells before jogging up the stairs. Standing in front of the door where the music is coming from. She bangs on it with her palms. "Emma! Open this door! Right this instant!"

The door swings open and standing in front of her, is a man in his late 20's. He has a five o'clock shadow, almond colored eyes and a buffed out chest. Tattoos covering both arms, and a rock star look. "What the hell are you doing in my house?! In my daughter's bedroom?!" She pushes by him stomping towards the radio, and disconnecting it. "Get out of my house!" She pushes the man towards the door.

He puts his hands up and smiles mischievously. "Alright, chill. I was fixin' to leave anyway. Attorney Sauveterre-Maddock." He chuckles as he reaches for his leather jacket.

"Where's my daughter?" She pushes him again.

"She's in the shower." He smirks and leans closer to the woman. "She feels real good, when I'm all up inside of her."

The woman slaps him across his face. "Get the hell out of my house, before I call the cops!" She shoves him out the room, down the hall and down the stairs. "Go!"

He turns to face her, and smiles. "Tell Emma to give me a call." He blows a kiss at the woman and steps out the house.

She runs back up the stairs and back into her daughter's room. "Emma!" She pushes her restroom door open. "What have I told you?! I don't want low life Brian, in my house!" She slides open the shower curtain.

"Jolien! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She grabs a towel and wraps it around herself. "I'm 18, I don't need you treating me like a child!" She shuts the water off and steps out the shower. She pushes pass her mom and steps into her bedroom.

"I'm your mother! You need to show me a little more respect." She follows Emma and spins her back around. "You need to grow up! You need to go out and get a job!" She stares her down. "You need to stop dating all these scumbags! Do you understand me?!" She crosses her arms across her chest.

Emma chuckles and reaches for her purse. She pulls out a cigarette and her matte black zippo lighter, sparking it up. "What? You want me to become a lawyer like you and dad?" She exhales the smoke upwards. "No, thanks. We all know how that ended for dad."

"How can you talk like that?" Jolien's eyes get watery. "He did everything he could to give you everything you wanted." She looks at her daughter in disbelief.

Emma rolls her eyes. "He didn't give me a stable family. Always kept me away from the only ones, that truly cared for me." Looking into her mother's eyes, she smirks. "He cared more about staying on SAMCRO's pay roll!"

Jolien slaps Emma. "Don't you ever mention that name in my house again!" She snarls at Emma.

Emma puts a hand over her cheek and stares her mother down. "You know it's true! He got involved with them! He was always helping them, even though he HATED everything about them!" She chuckles. "You and him always kept me away from that clubhouse, away from my aunt Gemma. She was all I had then. I loved her. Her,Jackson, Opie, and Piney. That was my family, and YOU kept them away from me. Then as if that wasn't enough YOU took me away from them!"

"They got your father killed! Gemma always had some type of pull over your father! She and them are the ones to blame! I took you away from Charming because it's what your father would have wanted!" She sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at her daughter. "I always tried to keep you out of trouble. But ever since we got to Washington, things changed, you changed."

"Oh, please. I was practically taking care of myself! You were never home! Always cared about your damn job, more them me. Yea, I changed." She walks over to her dresser, opens a chore and pulls out a white wife beater. She puts it on, as she takes off the towel. "I've been on my own ever since I was ten. TEN! Jolien! I started hanging around the drug dealers and the street whores. They took care of me, I started slangin' prescription drugs, since I was 13! Of course I changed! At 16 I went to juvie, STAYED THERE FOR 18 MONTHS! Not once did you go visit me! So, yea I've changed!" Pulling a pair of panties on, Emma continues to get dressed.

Jolien pinches the bridge of her nose. "You don't know how embarrassed I was off you. My sixteen year old daughter, getting busted for selling prescription drugs. With her 19 year old boyfriend. Mario, a delinquent, wanted for aggravated assault and fraud." She smirks. "Then while in juvenile detention, you beat up some girl, breaking her nose and her hand over some damn cigarettes." Jolien looks down at her hands. "I can't deal with you any more." She stands up and looks into her daughter's eyes. "Pack your stuff. Tomorrow morning I'm dropping you off in Charming. Maybe Gemma will have better luck with you. I'm done." She storms out of the room.

Emma follows her and stops by the bedroom door. "So that's it, huh?! You're just gonna dump me off!? Like some unwanted puppy!" She slams her door, pulls out a suitcase and starts throwing her clothes into it. "She don't want me, then fine. But I'll be dammed if anyone else thinks they'll have some kind of control over me. I'm going to give them hell." As she continues to rant, she packs her belongings. 'Life sucks!' She thinks to herself.


	3. The Drop Off

**I'm so glad, to hear that so far you guys are loving** **the story. I really love writing it, I tend to get really into it. LoL Thanks for reviewing, please keep that up. I love hearing what you all think. Don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks.**

 **Tool next time, take care.**

Emma notices the 'Welcome To Charming' sign. 'Charming.' She sarcastically mumbles under her breath. Turning to look at her mother, she pulls out one of her ear phones. "Did you at least give, Gemma a heads up? Or are we just droppin' in unexpectedly?" Her eyes focus on the road.

"I called." Jolien says plainly, as she let's out a sigh. "I hope you keep in touch with me." She turns to look at her only child.

Silently giggling, Emma rests her head on the head rest of her seat. Looking up at the ceiling of the car. "Whatever. I'll see what I can do. "She closes her eyes. 'I'm not gonna stay here to long.' The thought runs through her mind.

Jolien swallows hard, trying to pass the lump forming in her throat. Where did she go wrong with her daughter? It's not like if she didn't love her. She just never understood her, never had anything in common. Jolien liked white, Emma liked black. Jolien liked classical, Emma liked rock. Jolien preferred small quiet crowds, Emma was at peace with large loud crowds. Jolien loved satin and fur, Emma loved leather and lace. Jolien would say, up, Emma would say, down. Nothing was ever compatible between the two. They were from two different worlds.

As Jolien fought back her tears threatening to escape her silver blue eyes, she pulled into TELLER-MORROW and parked. "We're here, baby." Reaching over to hold her daughter's hand.

Emma snatches her hand away from her mother. "Don't call me that." She snarls as she opens the car door. Sliding out, she sees a slender woman, with dark hair and blonde highlights, making her way towards them.

The woman stops in front of Emma. Smiling, she runs her hand through Emma's hair. "Wow! Look at you, all grown up." She pulls her into a hug. "I've missed you. Not a day went by without me thinking of you." She pushes back and looks into her eyes. "Why the long face, sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry aunty Gemma, is just been so long. It's kind of awkward." Emma shrugs her shoulders, as she smirks at Gemma. "I've missed you too." Clearing her throat, she signals Gemma towards Jolien with a flick of her rist. "I don't think she's gonna get out of the car. She never liked this place."

Gemma pursed her lips. "That french bitch. I never understood why my brother married her." She turns Emma around and points towards the picnic tables. "Wait, over there. I'll talk to your mother." As Emma takes a step towards the picnic tables, Gemma holds on to her hand spinning her back around. "I'm glad you're here." She cups her face and places a kiss on her forehead.

Emma furrows her brows and slowly turns back around. 'Ok.' Confused on how to take the affection, her aunt just showed her. She tries to think back to the last time she ever received such gesture. It was the day her father passed away. The warm kiss still lingered on her left cheek. Shutting her eyes, she shakes the thought away. Avoiding the pain she felt deep within her soul. Never did she allow to feel such feelings. Much less show any type of weakness around others.

"Sup kid."

A voice interrupts her train of thought. She opens her eyes and sees a blonde guy standing in front of her. His eyes looking so familiar, yet he seems to be a stranger. "You are?" As she takes in his appearance, she notices his kutte, and the patch on the right of his chest. 'Vice President'.

The blonde guy steps back, as he takes a quick drag from his cigarette. "C'mon darlin'. You don't recognize your own cousin?" He takes in her appearance. Her face reminding him of an exact duplicate of his mother. Reminiscing the way she would run into his arms, when she was just a child. The way he would always vouch, to protect her. After all she was his only baby cousin.

Emma stares into his blue eyes, as if to be searching for clues. "Jackson?" She slowly stands up. He nods his head, and without another word spoken. She throws herself at him. He chuckles as he lifts her up and spins her around. He places her back onto her feet. "I can't believe this." Laughing she steps back and looks at him. "I think it's finally sinking in, that I'm actually here."

Jax, smiles and wraps his arm around her neck. "You're home kid. You never been inside the clubhouse, huh?" He looks at her, as he ruffles her hair with his free hand.

"Hey, watch the hair." Giggling, she steps away from his embrace. "No, can't say that I have." She runs her fingers through her hair.

"Well let's step inside, into my world." He chuckles, and takes her hand in his.

They step inside, and walk towards the bar. An older man with a oxygen tank hooked up to him, is occupying one of the bar stools. He looks at, Emma and his eyes go wide. "Emma?"

Emma spins around, and sets her eyes on the older man. Her lips immediately spreading into a smile. "Piney!" She wraps her arms around him, as she hugs him tight. Causing him to lose his balance. "Godfather, your still alive!"

He holds on to the bar top, and chuckles. "Of course I'm alive, darlin'." He pushes her away and takes a good look at her. "My, the resemblance is quite fascinating. You look so much like your aunt Gemma." He cups her face. "How's my little girl been? I've heard the trouble you been getting into."

Emma waves him off. "That's behind me, I'm done with that. And I think I'll be much better here. Where's Harry?" She notices the looks that Jax and Piney give each other. "What? What happened?"

Piney puts his hands on her shoulders. "Opie is doing a 5 year prison sentence in the Chino State Penitentiary." He softly rubs her shoulders. "For botched arson. He has about another year or so, in there."

"Will I be able to go visit him?"

"Sure. I think he'll be glad to see you." Piney laughs, as he thinks back to when Opie was younger. "He would always pledge to look out for you. Always said that you wouldn't become someone's old lady."

Jax, stands up and puts his arm around her shoulders. "That's right, you deserve a better life."

The doors to the clubhouse open, and Gemma struts in. "Emma. C'mon sweetheart let's get you home. So you can get settled into your room."

"Comin'." Emma turns around and says her goodbyes. "I guess I'll see you two, tomorrow."

"I'll stop by there, tonight. Maybe we can catch up." Jax looks at her as she walks away.

She turns to look back at him, as she continues to walk backwards. "I'll be waiting."

"Tomorrow you can meet the guys. They're quite curious, to me Gemma's niece. "Jax, waves at his cousin, as she and Gemma walk out the clubhouse.


	4. Meeting SAMCRO

Sun light streams through the blinds, beaming on Emma's, face. Slowly opening her eyes, she let's out a small grunt. Never had she been a morning person. She'd always thought that 'early birds' were not of human nature. Lifting herself up from the bed, she tosses the covers off of her.

She steps into the restroom and turns the shower on. Stripping out of her shirt and panties. She steps into the shower. 'Wonder how my day, will be today?' As she thinks to herself she finishes up her shower and dries off.

Emma, walks back into her room and looks through her suitcase. She pulls out, a pair of cut off shorts, a low v neck black shirt, and her undergarments. She slips into her close, and grabs her makeup bag. Putting on some eyeliner and mascara, she turns to look at the clock on her nightstand. '9:11 a.m' Her mind starts thinking about what to make herself for breakfast. 'Waffles, definitely.' Smirking, she grabs a pair of socks and her black timberlands.

As she walks into the kitchen she stops, and tilts her head when she finds Gemma and Clay sitting at the table. "Mornin'."

They look up at her. "Mornin'." The say in union.

Gemma, stands up. "I hope you like waffles." She motions for her to take a seat. "I'll fix you up a plate, sweetheart. Do you drink coffee?" She pulls out a plate and mug from the cabinet.

Emma nods as she takes a seat. "Black, with two cubes of sugar, please." She turns to face Clay, who has been staring at her. "What is it?"

He smirks at her. "You look so much like Gemma. It's quite creepy." Taking a sip of his coffee, he stands up. "I better get goin'." He walks over to Gemma and kisses her lips.

"Later baby." Gemma walks over to Emma and sets a plate of waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon, in front of her. "Hope you have a big appetite." She sits next to her niece.

"Trust me, I eat as much as a grown man." Emma, let's out a sigh. "I never had someone cook breakfast for me. At least not after I turned ten." She takes a spoon full of eggs, and bites into a strip of bacon.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, anymore." Gemma, runs her fingers through Emma's hair, and smiles at her. "Eat up, we're going to TM. So, you can meet the boys."

They pull into TM, and Emma quickly gets out the car. After spotting Piney on his bike. She skips towards him. "Mornin' Godfather. Where ya goin'?" She leans onto one of the other parked bikes.

Piney smiles at her. "Just goin' to the store. I'm out of cigarettes, just waitin' on Tig."

Emma tilts her head. "Who's he?" She asks as she looks down kicking some gravel around.

A shadow of someone's silhouette appears, in front of as she is looking down at the gravel. She lifts her head up and stares into some deep blue eyes. Focusing on the man with the crazy dark hair, she notices his shocked facial expression.

"They started cloning people. I knew this day would come." He reaches out to touch her face.

Emma slaps his hand away. "You must be Tig."

Tig slowly turns to look at Piney. "Sh, she knows my name."

Piney gives him a stern look. "Quit messing around. This is Emma. Gemma's niece. The one Jax, and I told you boys about."

Tig turns his attention back to Emma. "I knew that." He smirks. "Baby, you're leaning on my bike."

Emma walks around Tig and stands on the other side of Piney. She runs her hand over the seat of the bike that she is now standing next to. "I always wanted a bike." Looking over her shoulder she looks at Piney. "I remember when you would let me ride with you, godfather."

He chuckles as he recalls those days. "You would tell me to ride fast. I remember like it was yesterday."

"Have a seat on that bike." Tig smiles mischievously.

Piney turns to look at him. "What are you doin'?" He looks at Tig with his brows furrowed.

Emma swings her leg around and straddles the bike. Tig shrugs his shoulders. "Just letting her have some fun. Not harming anyone." He giggles.

Piney shakes his head. "Sweetheart, go on inside. Well be back."

As Emma climbs off the bike she notices a man walking towards them. Once he gets closer she notices his scars on both sides of his cheeks. He stops in front of her, she takes a step to her left, and he takes a step to his right. She then takes a step to her right, and he takes a step to his left. "Excuse me, you're in my way." She looks into his warm brown mysterious eyes.

He smirks at her. "Haven't seen you around here before. You must be new, how about I invite you to my bed tonight." He taps her chin with a single finger, as he winks at her.

Emma's eyes go wide as she blushes. 'Totally wasn't expecting that.'Thinking to herself she turns to look at Piney. 'Did he really just ask me that?' The questions run through her pretty little head.

"Back away from her, Chibs!" Piney scowls at him. He looks at the confusion in Chibs eyes, and rolls his eyes. "That's Emma. Jax's baby cousin, Gemma's niece. MY GODDAUGHTER!"

Tig erupts in laughter, as he looks at Chibs. "The look in your face is, priceless. Way to go on your first impression, scotty."

Chibs turns red of embarassment. "Sorry, lass. I didn't know." He turns to look at Tig and gives him the finger.

Emma chuckles. "Well at least now I know what you think of me." She winks at him, as she walks towards the office. "I'll keep that in mind."

Piney starts his bike, and looks over at Chibs. "Don't get any ideas." He says firmly as he rolls out, Tig following close behind.

"Shit." Chibs says, as he gives himself a mental kick on the ass.

Emma steps into the office. "Hey, aunty." She takes a seat on the couch, as she observes the small office.

Gemma takes her glasses off, as she turns to look at Emma. "Have you met the boys yet?" She gets up and opens one of the file chores.

"Yea, I met Tig, and Chibs. Kind of awkward." She smirks as she thinks back to the encounters.

"Yea, well they are all awkward. You'll get use to them." Sitting back down, Gemma puts her glasses back on and continues doing paper work.

Emma sighs, as she gets up. She looks out the window and into the garage. Setting her eyes on a guy with a kutte on, that has a patch with the word 'PROSPECT' on his back. Being curious she walks into the garage. "'Sup, Prospect."

He turns around and slightly smiles. "Hey." As he looks at her from head to toe, he notices the tattoos of roses, skulls, and crows that is covering her entire right thigh. "Nice ink."

Emma looks down at her thigh. "Thanks." She approaches him and smiles. "What's your name?"

"Juice." He smiles, his big smile at her.

"Juice?" She let's out a slight chuckle. "All these names are... Just weird. I'm Emma, nice to meet you." She extends her arm out to him.

"Emma? Like in Gemma's niece, Emma?" Juice tilts his head.

"The one and only." She smiles and turns to look at a bike that's being worked on.

"I like your dimples." He follows her.

Emma smirks, looking over at him. "Thanks. I like your's."

Juice laughs, and grabs a few tools. Emma watches him as he gets to work on the bike. "Well I'll leave you alone. It was nice having at least one decent encounter with one of you boys." She smiles and turns on her heel.

Juice looks at her as she disappears into the office. 'That girl, is gonna be trouble.' He thinks to himself, as he smirks. 'Trouble, but fun.'

Emma walks to the clubhouse, as she walks in, she notices a man standing by the bar. He looks older then the others, with longer hair and a scruffy beard. She smiles and walks over to him.

"Hey there darlin'. You must be Emma." He extends his arm out to her. "I'm Bobby, I don't know if you remember me. But I went as Elvis, to one of your birthday parties, when you were just a kid."

Emma smiles as she thinks. "It was a year before my dad, passed. My 8th birthday party, I remember. Just never knew who was under that costume."

Bobby chuckles. "Remember the song you sang with me?"

"Suspicious minds by the king himself. My absolute favorite song of his." She laughs as she remembers, that day.

"I can't believe you remember, it was so long ago. Do you still sing? I remember your voice, it was that of an angel." He looks at her as she shifts her weight around.

"Thanks, but ever since my dad passed. I haven't sang to anyone. My dad was the only one I'd sing to. He loved hearing me sing." She looks away, and clears her throat. "I only sing to myself now."

Bobby places a hand on her shoulder. "That's a shame, such a waste of a beautiful voice."

"Whatever." Stepping away, she looks over her shoulder. "It was nice seeing you again, Elvis."

Bobby keeps his eyes on Emma as she turns the corner towards the dorm rooms. 'That child has a broken soul.' He takes a sip of his beer, as he continues to think. 'I'll be damned, if anyone tries causing her anymore heartache.' From that day on, Bobby vouched to care for her. The only way a father would. 


	5. Fighter

**Hi, everyone.**

 **I really hope y'all are still enjoying this story. I would really like to see more reviews. More reviews equals a better chance, for me to continue with this story. Don't forget to follow, and favorite. Please let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas. Thankyou.**

 **Til next time, take care! :)**

Jax, walks out his dorm room, and spots Emma climbing down the ladder that leads to the roof. "I see you found my favorite spot, of the clubhouse." He leans his back against the wall.

Emma looks down at him and jumps off the last few steps. "Yup! What do you do for fun around here?"

"There's plenty to get into here." He smirks as he lights up a cigarette. Taking a drag, he pushes off the wall, and swings his arm around her shoulders. "Would you like to go for a ride?"

She turns to face him, smiling. "Of course, I want to go for a ride." They walk around the corner and run into a girl. Emma looks at her, she notices the way Jax and the girl look at each other.

"Is this your cousin, you were telling me about last night?" The girl looks at Emma and smirks. "She is ALL Gemma."

Jax chuckles and looks at Emma. "Emma this is Wendy. She's a really good friend of mine."

"Just how good of a friend are you, Wendy?" Emma smirks, as she notices Wendy turn red. She nudges Jax, and laughs.

He looks at his cousin and laughs with her. "Yea, you're going to fit right in the SAMCRO family." He pulls Wendy closer to him and kisses her lips. "Excuse my cousin, she's a little blunt."

"It's in my nature. Plus I just call it like I see it." She turns and walks backwards. "I'll leave the two of you alone. Catch ya later, Jackson." As she turns back around she pumps into a busty brunette.

"Watch where you're going?" The woman stares her down. "By any chance have you seen, Chibs?"

"Not my job to keep tabs, on the boys." Emma pushes by the woman.

"You won't last here long, with that attitude. I never seen you before. Who are you? What patched member have you slept with?" The woman asks.

Emma walks up to her face. "I don't know what kind of shit, goes around here. But I can guarantee you that I'm not a part of it."

"Pffft. Please, why are you in denial? You're just a sweet butt like the rest of us. Or what, none of the sons, want you?"

Emma laughs, and stares into the woman's eyes. She quickly draws her head back and head butts the woman hard. She smirks as she looks down at the woman. "I'm not a sweet butt."

The woman falls back and immediately holds her broken nose. As blood flows, she looks up at Emma. "Why would you do this to me?" She cries out.

"Because I'm Emma Rose Maddock! And I don't put up with bull shit, ass whores!" She squats down to look into the woman's eyes. "I hope you remeber that, and let all those other so called sweet butts, just who I am. For next time it won't just be a broken nose." She stands back up and turns to walk away.

Raising an eyebrow, she looks at two other sweet butts, Chibs, Tig, and Clay. Clay smiles wide and claps along with, Chibs and Tig. "That a girl, show 'em who's boss." He laughs as he turns and walks into the main room.

Chibs helps the woman up. "C'mon, I'll take a look at that for ye." He turns to look at Emma and winks at her.

Emma, smiles and holds her chin up high.

Tig walks up to her and puts his arm around her shoulders. "That there, just earned you a beer. Where you learn to do that? My little fighter, you." He chuckles, as he escorts her to the bar.

Six beers later, Emma hops off the bar stool. "Well Tiggy, it was fun. But I must go now, wouldn't want Gemma getting mad at us. Now would we?" She smirks at him.

Tig gets off his seat and gives Emma a hug. "It was nice talking to you, baby. Thanks, for keeping me company. Oh, and for entertaining me with a little good ol' cat fight. Those are always fun." He chuckles as they pull apart.

"You're alright. I'm glad we got to hang out." She smiles at him, as she turns and walks out of the clubhouse.

She sits on top of the picnic table, and lights up a cigarette. She lays back and blows smoke up towards the ceiling. 'So far my day has been... perfect.' Thinking to herself, she continues to smoke. 'I need to get to know Charming. Maybe tomorrow I can walk around town.'

A tap on her knee interrupts her thinking. She looks in that direction and sees Chibs, taking a seat at the picnic table. "Sup, Chibs?" She flicks the cigarette butt away, and smiles at him. "How's the whore?"

Chibs chuckles, as he looks into her eyes. "She'll live." He looks at Emma as she continues to lay down in front of him. Noticing her every curve. The way her chest moves as she breaths, her perfect round breast. So close to her, he can smell her sweet sent. There's something about her, that seems to draw him to her. Fascinated with her full lips, her bright smile and the deep dimples that adorn her cheeks. Her eyes so captivating to him. 'This lass, is going to cause me trouble.' He thinks to himself. 'But I need to get to know her. She seems so mysterious, I just have to know more about her.'

"Are you still with me, Chibs?" Emma nudges his shoulder with her foot.

He quickly snaps out of his deep thoughts. "Aye."

"So, where are you from? That accent ain't from around here."

"I was born in Glasgow, Scotland but grew up in Belfast, Ireland."

"Never been to either one of them." She smirks. "Maybe one day you can take me."

Chibs and Emma get startled by someone clearing their throat.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Gemma puts her hands on her hips, as she pursed her lips.

Emma sits up, as Chibs shoots up off his seat. He clears his throat. "Not at all Gem." He pulls out a pack of cigarettes.

Emma gets off the picnic table. "Are we going back to your place?" She looks at Gemma.

"We're going home. It's your home, sweetheart." Gemma smiles at Emma. "Ready?"

"Yup." Emma turns to look at Chibs, as she tucks her hair behind her ear. "I'll see you around, Chibs." She walks around him.

"Aye, lass. Have a good night." He looks at her as she walks away. Staring at her round perky ass.

She looks over her shoulder and winks at him. As she catches him staring at her booty. "Good night, Chibby." She giggles and steps into Gemma's car.

Gemma starts the car, and turns to face Emma. "Keep the Scott, at a distance. We wouldn't want, Jax or Piney going MAYHEM on him."

Emma looks at Gemma, with a slight smirk. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm just getting to know the guys. They seem like a lot of fun." Reaching to the radio she turns up the volume. "I love this song."

Gemma smirks as she shakes her head. "When we get home, I want all your belongings unpacked and your room looking like your own. Got it?"

Emma winks at her and smiles. "Thanks aunty Gemma."

'Aunty.' She smirks as she thinks of the word.

Later that night, after Emma finishes unpacking and organizing the room her way. She jumps onto her bed, and hugs onto her pillow. 'I wonder what Chibs, is doing?' As the thought runs through her head she smirks. 'God, he's so intriguing and so HOT. Wonder what it will be like, to be with him.'

A knock at the door, brings her back to reality. "Come in."

The door slowly opens and Jax peeks his head through. "How about that ride?" He leans against the door frame and smiles.

Emma jumps out of bed. "Let's go!" She grabs her leather jacket and rushes to the door.

Jax puts his arm out and puts his hand on her shoulder. "I heard what happened at the clubhouse, with Becca, the crow eater. What was that about?"

"Bitch, had it coming. She assumed I was a 'crow eater'. I'll be keeping those girls in line from now on. I've done it with the street whores, so this should be like a walk at the park for me." Emma smiles innocently, as she bats her eyes.

Jax chuckles. "You're a handful. C'mon let's ride." He walks up to Gemma's bedroom door. "Mom, I'm taking Emma with me! Don't wait up!" He shouts, as he puts his arm around Emma's shoulders and together they walk out the house.


	6. Charming's Residents

**Hi, everyone.**

 **I was thinking if I should make the chapters longer or just keep them, the same way. Please, let me know if you would prefer longer chapters or if I should keep them the same. Thankyou. Don't forget to teview, PLEASE.**

 **Till next time, take care.**

A week later...

Emma, walks around town. She steps into a diner and sits at one of the booths. A older woman walks up to her, and begins to take her order. "What can I get for you today? Doll."

Emma observes the older woman. She notices the wrinkles that are starting to form around the woman's eyes, and lips. She looks at the woman's name tag. 'Lauren'. Emma, smiles up at her. "I'll take a Root beer, and your daily special. Thanks Lauren."

"I'll get that right out for you." Lauren smiles back at her. "You look familiar, but I can't quite remember from where."

"Oh, you must be thinking of my aunt Gemma Teller-Morrow."

Lauren's eyes go wide. "You're related, to SAMCRO?"

"Ummm, yea guess I am."

"I'll bring your order right out, doll face." Lauren quickly rushes to the back.

Emma watches the waitress walk away. 'Oook.' She looks at time on her phone 4:09 p.m. 'Shit.' Realising, she was suppose to be at the office by no later then 4. 'Gemma, is gonna be furious.' As if on cue her phone rings, she pulls it out and sees the name Gemma flashing through the screen. Taking a deep breath she answers. "Gemma, I'm so sorry I lost track of..."

"Little girl, where the hell have you been. You took off at TEN this morning and you're still not here! Where are you?"

"I'm at the diner, just two blocks away from TM."

"Stay put, I'm sending one of the boys to go get you." Gemma quickly hangs up.

"Great." Emma, sighs as she puts her phone away.

The waitress comes back with her order and sets it in front of her. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, that's all, thank you."

"Is everything ok? Doll."

Emma takes a spoonful of her roast beef and covets her mouth, to answer to Lauren. "I'm fine, thankyou. By the way this roast beef is amazing."

"Thanks. Enjoy." Lauren walks away, as a couple walks into the diner.

As Emma finishes up her food, the rumble of a motorcycle catches her attention. She looks up and sees, Bobby parking his bike. She slams money on the table and slides out the booth. Walking over to Bobby she puts her hands in her back pockets. "Hey, Elvis."

"Why you take off all day, and don't call no one?" He scowls at her.

"I went for a walk around town. I'm fine nothing happened." She looks down at feet, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Em, look at me." He holds her chin up with two fingers. "You need to be more careful of your surroundings and give us a call every now and then. We care about you, darlin' were just looking out for you." Cupping her face he places a kiss on top of her head. "Let's get back to the clubhouse."

After being chewed out by Gemma, Emma walks in the clubhouse and spots Juice at the bar with his face almost buried into his lap top. She walks up to him and sits at a bar stool next to him. "Sup, Juicy?"

Juice turns to look at her and smiles. "Just looking up some information for Clay." He turns back to face the lap top.

"Ugh. Let me guess 'club business'?" She rolls her eyes. "I need a brewskie. Want one?"

He grabs his beer and drinks the last of it. "Yes, please." Watching Emma as she goes behind the bar, he smiles at her. "Where you take off to, today?"

She turns back around and hands him a beer. "I was just walking around Charming. You know just befriending some of Charming's finest." She let's out a small laugh.

"Meet anyone interesting?" He bounces on the stool, as he looks at her.

"Actually I did, quite a few actually. I met a homeless lady, while I was walking to the park. She seemed really nice, I think I'll be kicking it with her, whenever I see her." She sits back down next to Juice. "Then at the park, I was sitting on one of the swings, watching the kids play. Some older man, approached me. He said I reminded him of a friend. Um, his name... I can't remember, but he had a NORDS tattoo on his arm. He must hate colored people. To bad Juicy." She chuckles slightly. "Ernest! Ernest Darby? Yea, I think that's what his name is."

Juice eyes go wide. "What else did he tell you? Uh, and what did you tell him?" He scratches his head, nervously.

"He said I looked like Gemma Teller-Morrow. So, I told him that she's my aunt. Then he just talked about how he knows her. I just listened, then I just got up and told him, that I had to go, and I left. Why? Who is he?" She rests her chin on her hand, as she props her elbow onto the bar.

"Club enemy, you might want to stay away from him next time. Never know what his intentions may be." He simply shrugs and focuses his attention back to his lap top.

"I also met officer Hale." She smirks mischievously. "I think he likes me."

Juice snaps his attention back to her. "What makes you think that?"

"I was walking across the street, to go to the ice cream shop. He stopped his car in the middle of the street, stopping me dead on my tracks. Rolled his window down, smiled and asked me if I was new in town." She sits up straight, as she takes a sip of her beer. "I told him yes, he asked what my name was, I told him, he was shocked to find out I was related to the 'SAMCRO' family. He then asked me where I was going, I told him, and he invited me for some ice cream. We ate in the ice cream shop, and talked for about an hour, then he had to go. But he didn't leave without asking me for my number." She smiles wide. "I think he's into me."

Juice shakes his and chuckles. "I doubt Jax will like to hear that."

Emma turns to look at him. "Don't tell him, or anyone else for that matter. Not like I'll go for a cop. I hate cops." She shivers at the thought of dating a cop. "Eeeewww."

Juice raises his beer. "Cheers to that."

They laugh and cling their beers together.

The chapel doors open and Clay, Tig and Bobby walk out.

"Emma, you're still here? Thought Gemma might have killed ya. She was so pissed." Clay walks over to her.

She looks at him, as she chuckles. "I made it out alive and with half my hearing." She points to her ears.

Clay smiles and pats her back. "She'll get over it. How about another brewskie?"

"Sure, why not?" She smiles, as Tig stands next to her and wraps his arm around her. "Baby, next time you leave for so long, call me. Just so I can know you're ok." He gently places a kiss on her temple. "Maybe next time I can pick you up, and we can go somewhere nice, just the two us."

Bobby shoves Tig away from Emma. "Stay away, Tig." He shakes his head as Tig puts his hands up in surrendering motion.

Emma, Juice and Clay laugh.

"Easy there, Tigger. Gemma will have your balls, cut off in point two seconds flat." Clay, stares Tig down.

"Darlin' could you leave us alone for a few minutes. We gotta talk to Juice about something." Bobby helps Emma off the bar stool. He gives her a hug and cups her face as they push apart. "Tomorrow, we can go to a movie or something. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, I'll see ya tomorrow. I'm gonna go to the office. Maybe Gemma is ready to go home."

She walks out the clubhouse, and hops onto the picnic table, as she pulls out a cigarette and her zippo lighter. She lights it up, and looks at the boxing ring. 'Hmm. Wonder if they use that.' She thinks to herself. "I would love to see one of them box it out with someone." She talks to herself, as she smirks. Finishing up her cigarette, she hops off the picnic table and walks towards the ladder leading to the roof.

"How's yer night going, lass?"

The voice stops her dead on her tracks. She smiles, and looks over her shoulder. "Hey Chibby. My night is good so far. Wanna join me on the roof top?"

Before he answers, he looks at her up and down. "Aye."

"C'mon." She climbs up the ladder, with Chibs following close behind.

As they make it onto the roof, Chibs mind begins to run. 'This lass, makes me nervous, every time, she gets close to me.' His palms start to sweat, his heart skipping a few beats. He feels his flesh turn hot. 'I gotta make her mine.'

Emma sits down and looks up at him. 'God, he's so hot.' The thought runs through her mind, she sighs and smiles. "You can sit next to me. I won't bite, unless you ask me to." She chuckles while motioning to him to sit.

He sits next to her. His thigh pressing up against hers. They instantly feel a wave of heat running through their bodies. Chibs turns to look at her. Slowly reaching a hand up to her face, he curls his fingers around the back of her head, and pulls her gently closer to him. Their breathing getting heavier with every inch, they get closer. She cups his face and closes the gap between them. Crashing their lips together, their tongues exploring each others mouths. Pure ecstasy running through their bodies. He slowly lays her down, as he ends up on top of her. Deepening the kiss, he runs his hands under her shorts. She moans into his mouth, as she feels his touch between her thighs.

"Emma!" A voice comes from just outside the clubhouse.

As they hear someone calling out her name, they draw apart. "Shit." Emma rolls Chibs onto his back. "You stay here, until I leave. Get off through the inside. No one will see you." She pushes to get off him.

Holding onto her hand he pulls her back on him. "We'll finish this some other time."

She smiles. "Of course, we will." She gives him a kiss on the lips and pushes off him.

Chibs stays laying on the roof, as he watches Emma climb off the roof. A smile spreading across his face. He puts his hands behind his head. 'Next time, I'll be taking my time with her. I'm making her mine in every way possible.' He licks his lips, as he savors, a mixture of vanilla and coconut flavors. "She tastes as good as she smells."

Gemma watches Emma as she climbs down the ladder. "Emma." She pursed her lips. "You can't be disappearing on me like this."

Emma turns to face her aunt. "I didn't, I was just clearing my head. By the way I'm 18, in case you all forgot."

" It doesn't matter how old you are. You still need to let me, or one of us know where you are. We care about you, Emma." She hooks her arm to Emma's. "C'mon lets go home."

"Can we pick up, something to eat on the way home?"

"Any thing you want, sweetheart."

"A big fat steak, with a naked sweet potato on the side. Oh, and for dessert a nice chocolate lava cake. Mmmm." Emma rubs her belly, as she can already taste the chocolateness.

Gemma chuckles. "You eat, like you're stoned 24/7."

"Maybe, I am. Gem, maybe I am." Emma laughs as she opens the car door.

They get into the car and drive out TM.

Much later that night...

As Emma tries to get some sleep, she hears a knock at her window. 'What the hell?' She remains in her bed, and looks at the clock 1:03 a.m. Another knock is heard on her window. She pulls out a 9 mm beretta with a skull imprinted on one side, from her night stand drawer and walks towards the window. Slowly peeking through the blinds, she sighs a breath of relief, and opens the window. "Jackson you scared the crap out of me."

Jax laughs, as Wendy comes from around the corner. He lifts up a 24 pack of beer and a bottle of Jack. "Wanna join us?" He gives her his signature smile.

She reaches for the bottle of Jack. "C'mon in, friends." She smiles wide.

As Jax chuckles be climbs in through the window and helps Wendy in.

"Where you planning on shooting me with that thing?" Jax points at the gun in Emma's hand. "If you were a stranger, yes. Yes I was." She puts the gun back.

"Feels like I'm in high school, all over again." Wendy already slightly buzzed, giggles.

"Shhh, let's not wake up my mom." Jax, tries not to laugh too loud.

"Seems like I need to catch up, to y'alls level." Emma giggles, as she opens the bottle of Jack. She takes a shot straight from the bottle and hands it to Wendy.

They continue to drink and conversate until sun rise. Wendy and Emma get to know each other, and become good friends. Jax, proposes to Wendy and she accepts. 'This isn't going to end well.' Emma takes the last bit of jack, as she thinks to herself.


	7. Jail Bird

One month later...

"You, can make your phone call Miss. Maddock." Officer Candy opens Emma's jail cell.

"I'd rather stay in here, then call either one of my family members." Emma says sarcastically.

She walks up to the phone. 'Who should I call this time?' Without thinking it any further, she picks up the phone and dials. She hears someone pick up.

"Hello."

"You have a collect call from... Emma... Would you accept the call?"

"Aye."

"Chibby! Listen I fucked up. May you come bail me out from the jail house?"

"Lass. What did you get yourself into this time?"

"Assault. But this time they really were asking for it." Emma listens as Chibs takes a deep breath.

"I'll go get ye, lass. Gemma is going to..."

"Don't!" Emma quickly cuts him off. "Please don't. Don't tell Gemma, please."

"Aye. I'm on my way."

"Ok. I'll be waitin' here." She chuckles as she hangs up the phone.

Twenty minutes later, Unser opens the cell. "You're free to go sweetheart. Heads up, Gemma and Piney are out there with Chibs."

Emma looks at Unser wide eyed. "What! Chibs told them?"

"I called Gemma, when I saw officer Candy bring you in." He looks into her eyes. "What's going on? Why you always ending up in the slammer?"

Emma shrugs. "Short fuse. Plus people are so stupid, Wayne."

"Well try not breaking anything on you opponents bodies, next time. You've broken enough noses, and a jaw in the past five weeks." Unser, takes a deep breath. "They won't all be to afraid to press charges against you."

"Yea, sure whatever."

"I mean it, Emma. You have enough assault, and P.I charges on your record. No more, got that?" He looks into her eyes firmly.

Emma puts her hands up in surrender. "Got it."

They walk towards Gemma, and Piney. Emma stops dead in her tracks, and turns to face Unser. "Call the funeral home, tell them I want red and black roses to adorn my coffin and to let a crow fly free, once I've been buried six feet under."

Unser, smirks as he shakes his head. He watches Emma as she walks up to Gemma and Piney. 'That kid, is going to cause Gemma a heart attack one day.'

"Emma, what the hell were you thinking? Why do you have me constantly come bail you out?"

"She wasn't thinking! Why did you call Chibs and not me?"

Gemma and Piney ask her questions in union. They each grab her by her arms and walk out the jail house. They stop just before heading down the steps, and scowl at Emma.

She throws her arms up in the air. "Ok, ok! I get! I should think before I act. I'm sorry I won't be hitting a bitch again." She walks pass them.

Piney holds onto her arm and turns her back around. "Emmy, we just want what's best for you, and ending up in this dump on a weekly basis ain't one of them. I love you. You're like a daughter to me. I hope you understand."

"I do understand. I really do, godfather. I love you too. I'm sorry, I'll try controlling my anger next time." She looks at Piney then at Gemma. "Must be a Maddock thing." She smirks.

Gemma laughs and hooks her arm to Emma's. "It sure is."

They walk down the steps, and Emma spots Chibs leaning against his bike. She stops in front of Piney. "May I ride with, Chibs?"

Piney stares at Chibs, and hesitates to answer. "Take her straight to the clubhouse."

Before Chibs can answer, Emma looks at Gemma. "I wanted to go to the house first. I need a shower and clean clothes."

Gemma looks at Piney, then at Chibs and back at Emma. She stays quiet for a minute. "Ok, baby just make it quick. I'll be waiting for you at TM office."

Piney pulls Emma into a hug. "Take care of yourself, sweetheart."

Gemma walks up to Chibs and leans closer to him. "You better keep your, god damn hands, fingers, lips, tongue, and dick off and out of my niece. Unless you want to be a dickless, mute, and handless Scott." She whispers in his ear, and takes a step back.

Chibs clears his throat and looks at Gemma. "Ye, don't have to worry about any of that, Gem."

"Mmhhhmm."

Emma climbs on the back of Chibs bike and they roll out.

Piney turns to face Gemma. "Did you give him a warning?"

She opens her car door. "Yup. Told him to keep to himself, unless he wants to be a dickless Scott." She smirks.

Piney chuckles as he climbs onto his bike. "I'm sure he'll think twice before making a move."

Back at Gemma's house.

Emma and Chibs walk in. Emma runs to her room. "I'll be right out!" She screams back to Chibs. As she enters her room, she strips out of her clothes and walks into her bathroom. Letting the hot water run, she steps in the shower feeling relieved to be out of the jail house. She scrubs her body, and hears music coming from her room. She quickly washes her hair and rinses off. Grabbing a towel off the towel rack, she steps out of the shower and wraps the towel around her.

She steps out of the bathroom and into her room. Noticing Chibs going through her cd collection she walks up behind him. "What are you looking for exactly?"

He turns to face her, and notices she only has a towel covering her body. Slowly running his fingers through her wet hair, he takes his free hand and grabs her by her hip and pulls her closer to him. "There's something about you, that causes me to lose myself." He leans in closer to her. Slowly taking in her sent, and feeling her warm breath against his lips.

She looks into his eyes and bites on her bottom lip. "Lose yourself to this." She unwraps the towel, letting it fall to her feet. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, she chuckles.

Chibs feels her naked body, pressed up against him. He kisses her hungrily, and walks her towards her bed. He slightly pushes away from her, observing every 5' foot 7" inches of her body. Her well rounded 34C cup breast, the way the curve to her 26 inch waist is nicely sculpted, and her 37 inch hips enough to grab ahold of while she rides him. Perfect to him in every way. He slowly begins to take his kutte off, while looking into her eyes. "I'm going to take my time with ye. I'm having ye in every way imaginable."

Like a cat, she walks around him, tracing a finger over his body. "Do whatever it is you wish with me." She stops in front of him and smirks.

He curls his hands under her ass and lifts her up. She instantly wraps her legs around his waist, as he trails his kisses down her neck and onto her breast. He lays her softly onto her bed, as he explores her body.

The rumble of a motorcycle, causes Chibs to jump off her as quick as lightning. Emma giggles, as she gets up. She quickly picks up his kutte and shoves it into his chest and pushes him out of her room. "Wait in the kitchen." She shuts the door on him. Leaning against her bedroom door, she manages to pull herself together and gets dressed.

Pulling up a pair of low rise light colored skinny, ripped jeans, and wearing a well fitted black, long sleeved crop top, she slips into her black thigh high riding boots. She let's her hair down in waves, and wears her signature makeup. (Eyeliner, mascara, some soft pink blush, and pink nude lipstick.) She finishes her look with her silver mid rings, and a silver necklace with a black and silver rose charm, resting just between her breast.

She walks into the kitchen, and sees Jax and Wendy with Chibs. She winks at Chibs and turns to face Wendy. "Sup, bitch." Emma pulls her into a hug.

Wendy laughs. "Hey, girl Jax and I were heading to fun town. We came by to see if you and Chibs wanted to come with?"

Emma looks at Jax. "Gemma wanted me to go back to the clubhouse."

Jax waves her off. "I talked to mom. She said you can go, just as long as you promise not to break any bitches nose or anything else? Her words." He chuckles, as he puts his hands on her shoulders. "What's up with the fighting, kid?"

"Bitches. People. Are pathetic." She rolls her eyes.

"You've visited the jail house, four times in the last five weeks. Slow your roll, little grasshopper." He slightly punches her chin, as he laughs. "You ride with Chibs. Wendy is riding with me."

"You mean, your wife." Emma laughs as she reaches for her leather cropped jacket. She puts it on and hooks her arm to Wendy's and they walk out the house.

Chibs follows Jax out the house. Jax turns around to face Chibs. "Keep your hands off my baby cousin." He says simply but sternly.

Chibs nods in agreement. "Aye, brother."

They give each other a quick brotherly hug, and slap each others backs.

"One more thing." Jax puts his hand on Chibs shoulder. "Try to keep her out of trouble." He turns to look at his cousin. "I don't want her, ending back in the slammer. You're her best friend, she'll listen to you."

"I'll try, Jackie boy can't make any promises." As the words escape his mouth, he thinks to himself. 'I can keep her out the slammer, but I can't keep my hands off of her.'

They walk to their bikes and help the girls climb on behind them. In unity they turn on their bikes, and roll out.


	8. Mayans

Running around the trail at the park, Emma stops and walks over to a picnic table. She grabs her leather back pack and pulls out a water bottle. The rumble of motorcycles are heard from a distance. 'Can't even leave the clubhouse for two hours, without them coming to look for me. ' As she thinks, she pulls out a small rag and wipes off her sweat away from her face. She turns to see who had came for her. To her surprise, it's not SAMCRO.

A young man walks up to her. "Hey there chula." He extends his hand out to her. "I'm Esai Alvarez. I've been watching you since earlier, finally just worked up the nerve to come say, hi to you." He smiles.

Emma smiles back at him. "I'm Emma. Nice kutte you got there. You do know this isn't Oakland."

He chuckles. "No. This is Charming." He takes a seat on the picnic table. "Have any other name, Emma?"

"Emma Rose."

"Rosita."

She tilts her head and smirks. "If that's what you prefer to call me. I'm OK with that."

Esai, looks into her eyes, as he licks his lips. "How old are you, Rosita?"

"Eighteen."

"Care if I invite you to some ice cream?"

"Not at all, lead the way. Esai."

They walk over to an ice cream stand. Together they walk around the park, as Emma eats a waffle cone.

"What brings you to Charming, Esai?" She turns to look at him.

"Club business."

Emma laughs. "I get that a lot."

Esai looks at her with furrowed brows. "Are you a part of an MC?"

Emma scrunches her nose. "No. I just happen to hear that a lot around here."

They continue to talk, when they hear a whistle. Esai, turns and sees his dad walking towards them. "Es mi jefesito."

Emma follows his gaze and sets her eyes on the man walking towards them. She smiles and waves at him. "Hi, jefesito."

Esai turns to look at her and laughs. "Never met someone like you."

"Really? Then your life must suck."

Alvarez, looks at Emma and at his son. "Who's your friend, mijo?"

"This is Rosita, she's quite fun." He smiles, as he puts his arm around her shoulders.

Alvarez, extends his hand out to her. "Como estas, Rosita?"

"Muy bien, gracias." She shakes his hand.

Esai arcs his eyebrow. "You speak Spanish?"

"Poquito." She laughs.

Alvarez smiles. "We must roll out, mijo."

Esai, and Emma follow Alvarez. They go by their bikes.

"May I get your number, Rosita?" Esai looks at her, as he reaches his hand up to her face and caresses her chin.

Emma thinks for a moment. "Sure. Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You take me to, Oakland some day."

Esai chuckles. "I'll take you where ever you want to go, chula."

He hands her his phone, and she dials her number and saves it to his phone. Handing it back, she steps back and winks at him. "Call me."

"Oh, I'll be calling you."

Alvarez, turns her around to face him. "Take care, hermosa." He winks at her.

"See you around Marcus." She smirks at him.

He tilts his head. "How you know my name?"

"Who doesn't know the boss of the Mayans?"

"Fair enough." He reaches out to her taking her hand in his, and pulling her close to him. He runs his free hand through her hair. "Hopefully you come visit, Oakland soon." He places a kiss on her lips." He turns away and climbs on his bike.

Esai, stares at his dad with a mix of confusion and anger in his eyes.

Alvarez, looks at his son. "She's to much for you." He turns on his bike and rolls out.

Emma looks at Esai, and shrugs her shoulders, as she winks at him and walks away. As she turns to walk away she sees Piney, leaning by his bike. "Holy shit!" She slaps her palm against her forehead. 'I hope he didn't see that.' She walks up to him, as she gets closer, she notices the angry look on his face. Making her gulp 'He saw. Emma say good bye to your freedom.' She hangs her head low and stands in front of her godfather.

Piney grabs her by her shoulders and shakes her. "What were you doing talking to Marcus Alvarez?"

"Nothing. I... I... I was uh."

He shakes her some more. "You were what?"

Emma yanks out of his grasp. "Nothing! They came up to me! We just talked about me, nothing bad happened. They don't even know who I am."

"Emma, Alvarez knows everyone related to SAMCRO! You really need to keep your distance from all club enemies. Do you understand me?!" He grabs her again.

She struggles to get away from him to no avail. "OK! Just let me go!" She gets out of his grip. "I can get around this FUCKING town my damn self!" She turns and runs away.

"Emma!" Piney quickly gets on his bike and goes after her.

Emma runs across the street and hides behind a car. She watches as Piney passes her up and checks the car door. To her luck the door is unlocked, she slides into the back seat and jumps to the drivers seat. Hot wiring the car she peels out. After driving for about half an hour and rejecting everyone's calls, she pulls over and pulls out her phone and dials a number.

As soon as she hears an answer, she quickly speaks up. "Chibby. Shhh... don't let them know it's me.

" Where are ye, lass?" He whispers.

"On a empty road. I hot wired a car. Come get me, please. Take me some where, where we can be alone."

"I'll be right there, love."

Emma hangs up and sinks down in the driver seat. About a hour later there's a knock at the window. She gets startled out of her sleep, and looks out the window. Quickly getting out of the car she wraps her arms around Chibs. "Thank you."

He puts his arm around her waist, and intertwines his free hand into the back of her hair. Placing a kiss on her temple. "Lass, everyone is worried about you."

"I know but I couldn't possibly face them right now."

He cups her face. "They're not mad, just a bit confused to why you were talking to the Mayans."

"Then he didn't see the kiss." She whispers to herself.

Chibs hears her, and instantly feels jealousy. "Kiss? What kiss?" He grabs her arm. "Who kissed you? Esai? Marcus?"

Emma pushes Chibs away. "It doesn't matter!"

He takes two strides up to her and wraps his arms around. He crashes his lips to hers, and angrily kisses her. He pushes her up against the car and slides his hands under her shirt. "Yer, mine lass."

He takes her hand and walks her to his bike.

*Sexual Content*

Two hours later, they arrive at the cabins.  
Chibs, picks Emma up and carries her into the cabin. Setting her back down, he begins taking his clothes off and helps Emma out of her clothes. Gently stroking her body, he looks into her eyes. "Tonight yer mine." He kisses her hungrily and passionately. Lifting her up, she wraps her legs around his waist and with her hands she grabs the back of his hair, deepening the kiss and thrusting her hips to him.

He presses her back up against a wall and trails' kisses down her neck, and down to her breast. He takes a nipple between his teeth, causing her to moan out his name. He runs his fingers between her thighs, slowly sliding two fingers into her. Emma digs her nails into his back and scratches down. The feeling driving him more wild with ecstasy and passion.

Unable, to keep up his slow pace, he slips his fingers out of her and pumps his erection into her. She screams out his name out of full pleasure. Looking into his eyes she continues to moan and scratch his chest.

He walks her over to the bed and falls onto her. He pulls out of her and turns her around taking her in another position. She clinches onto the bed sheets, as he grabs a full fist of her hair and slightly pulls her head back. Causing her to arc her back and once again scream out his name. He lays on the bed and pulls her on top of him. She smiles at him as she slowly slides him back into her. Grinding on him he moans out her name.

*End of sexual content*

As the night proceeds, they continue making love to each other, until the early morning hours.

They collapse onto the bed next to each other, and try to catch their breaths. Chibs pulls Emma close to him and places a kiss on her temple.

Emma cuddles up closer to him. "What are we going to tell everyone, about our disappearance?" 


	9. Lectured

**Hi, everyone.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. I really can't wait until I get into the SOA series. Like I said I will follow some of the series and costumize it to for my story in. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. OK, enough rambling. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **To next time, take care. :)**

Clay and Gemma sit at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. Tears slowly stream down Gemma's cheeks. Clay reaches over and wipes them away. He looks into her eyes. "She'll show up. I know she will and she will explain to us why she left." He takes her hands in his and places a kiss on them.

"I just hope she's OK." Gemma closed her eyes, and thinks back to the time she first laid her eyes on that sweet innocent baby girl. She was so small and fragile. Her big warm brown eyes looking back up at her. She had big plumped rosy cheeks with skin as soft as rose petals. Remembering when she reached into her white basinet and touched her hand, Emma quickly wrapped her tiny hand around he finger. Causing Gemma to laugh and tell her that she was her aunt. Gemma was never to fond of little girls, but there was something about this particular little girl, that captured her heart instantly. She remembered whispering to her, that she would fight the universe to keep her safe.

As the door to Gemma's house opens, she comes out of her daze and looks to the door. She notice's Emma slowly peek her head in. She jumps out of her chair and runs towards her, immediately pulling her into her embrace. "Baby, I'm so glad you're OK."

Emma wraps her arms around Gemma, as she shuts her eyes. "I'm sorry, aunty. I just had to clear my head." They push away and Emma turns to look at Clay. "I didn't leave with the Mayans, if that's what you're thinking. And I didn't tell them anything about SAMCRO."

Clay walks over to her. "I know. I know you wouldn't do that." He places his hand on her shoulder. "Just be a little more careful, whenever a club enemy comes around you."

"I know. I can hold my own. I never leave the house without my gun."

Clay pulls her into a hug. "I got you something you may like." He pulls out a little black jewelry box.

Emma smiles and takes the little box in her hand. Upon opening it, she let's out a small gasp. "I love it!" She pulls out a small silver ring with crows around it and a black diamond on the center of it. Somewhere in the inside of ring is the anarchy symbol engraved into it in dark blue.

"Now everyone will know, you're a SAMCRO princ..."

"Diva! Bitch! Or whatever just don't say the 'p' word! Please."

Gemma and Clay laugh.

"C'mon sweetheart, you must be tired and in need of a shower." Gemma walks Emma to her bedroom. "Are you going to tell me, just exactly where you were?"

"At the cabins."

"How you get all the way over there?"

"I hot wired a car, then dumped it about half way there and walked the rest of the way."

Gemma crossed her arms across her chest. "Hmm. Chibs went missing, a little after you did. Know anything about that?"

Emma looks down at her hands and plays with her new ring. "He did?"

Gemma walks over to her and hooks a finger under Emma's chin. She brings her head up and looks into her eyes. "You have no idea about that?"

"No. I don't."

Gemma stares at Emma for a few seconds longer. "OK. I'll let you shower. Get some sleep. Piney and Bobby will be here later.

Emma rolls her eyes. " Do I really need to talk to them tonight? "

"Little girl you've been gone since yesterday evening. That's a little over 24 hours, of course this can't wait."

Emma stomps into the bathroom. "Fine."

After her shower, Emma throws herself onto her bed. Just as she closes her eyes, she heard someone open her bedroom door. She looks over and sees a very pissed off, Jax.

"Jackson. I'm..."

"What the hell were you thinking?! Talking to the Mayans, and then running away from Piney!"

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any harm. I was just..."

"NOT THINKING!" He slams his first onto her dresser. "For the next few weeks, I don't want you going any where alone!"

Emma stays quiet and looks away from him.

"EMMA!"

As he booms out her name, she feels herself jump out of her skin. "OK." She whispers. Looking up at him, she shakes the fear off. "I'm sorry Jackson. Please don't hate me. I won't..."

The anger fades off of his face and he sits on the bed next to her. "No, Emma. I don't hate you. I just want you to be more careful, to who you talk to. I love you kid. I want a better life for you. This MC life is not for you, at least not to end up being someone's old lady." He wraps his arm around her neck. "Hey, I don't blame Alvarez for trying to talk to you." He chuckles. "You're hot."

Emma laughs. "Oh yea, how hot?"

"Smokin'"

"I love you Jackson." She smirks at her cousin.

Jax nods his head. "C'mon your 'dads' are waiting in the kitchen for you."

"Grrreeaaat."

Emma steps into the kitchen, and takes a seat at the table between Piney and Bobby.  
They each stare her down.

Bobby being the first to speak. "Just exactly were you thinking? Running off!"

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"You don't know?" Bobby shakes his head. "I get it. You didn't have no one looking out for you for eight years. But when you came here you gained a family. A family that loves you, wants the best for you, PROTECTS you! And you run off?!"

Emma shuts her eyes, fighting back her tears. "I'm sorry, I fucked up I know."

Piney places a hand over hers. "It's OK to cry. We love you Em."

Emma shakes her head and slightly laughs. "No, showing weakness is NOT OK. Means your weak, and I'm not." She looks into Piney's eyes. "I love you godfather, but you won't ever see me shed a tear. If you ever do, then let that be a sign. A bad sign."

"Where were you?"

"The cabins."

"The cabins?" Bobby and Piney say in union.

The door opens up and Juice and Chibs step in the kitchen.

"Look who I found." Juice smiles at, Emma, Bobby and Chibs.

"Where the hell were you?" Piney and Bobby ask in union as they look up at Chibs.

"With a woman." Chibs blurts out simply. He looks at Emma, and his mind thinks back to the previous night.

"My goddaughter goes missing and you think it's a good time to get your dick sucked?" Piney shakes his head.

Tig walks in and goes straight to Emma. He pulls her out of her chair and pulls her into a tight hug. "Oh baby it's so good to see, you're OK." He smells her hair.

Chibs feels his blood boiling, but before he can react, Bobby gets out of his seat. He pushes Tig away from Emma. "What's the matter with you?" Bobby stares Tig down.

"You're free to go, darlin'." Piney places a kiss on Emma's temple.

She walks towards her room, but not before looking over her shoulder and motioning to Chibs to step outside.

Chibs smokes a cigarette, outside and suddenly spots Emma climbing out her window. He walks over to her, she pulls him by his hands and pushes his back against the brick wall. "Stay out of the light."

He runs his hands through her hair and pulls her closer to him, as he kisses her. She slips her tongue into his mouth, as he presses her body closer to his. Emma wraps her arms around his neck, as she slightly moans into his mouth. They pull apart, trying to prevent from going any further.

"Last night you were amazing." Emma bites on her lip, as she looks into his eyes.

"Aye, you were everything I thought you'd be. Maybe even more, love."

Emma blushes. "It's a god given talent."

They chuckle, as they keep their eyes locked to each others.

"Yer, all mine. I don't want anyone else putting their hands on ye."

Emma places a kiss on his lips. "You have me. ALL. Baby." She whispers in a sensual way.

"Yer, going to get something started and we aren't going to be able to finish."

*Sexual Content*

"Says who?" She leans her back against the brick wall as she pulls him in front of her. Smirking she lifts up her long shirt, revealing to him, that she has nothing underneath. "Easy access."

Chibs smirks as he unbuckles his pants. "A quick, quickie won't hurt."

Emma giggles as she wraps her leg around his waist and allows him to enter her. She bites down onto his chest, trying not to get loud. As Chibs continues to thrust in and out of her, she arcs her back and reaches her peak. Feeling her fluids drip onto his shaft, he to reaches his peak. He sucks on her neck as he releases himself deep into her.

*End Of Sexual Content*

Emma puts her leg back down, as she tries to catch her breath. "I don't think I could ever get enough of you."

Chibs buckles his pants back up and cups her face. "Back at ye, lass."

They hear the front door open, and Chibs looks to see who it is. He sees Jax walking to his bike and Jax spots Chibs.

"What are you doing back there?"

Chibs looks around and notices Emma gone. He looks back at Jax, and shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing, I was just smoking a cigarette. While getting some fresh air. Thinking about heading back to the clubhouse."

"I was heading there to." Jax straps on his helmet as Chibs walks over to his bike. Together they bring their bikes to live and roll out.


	10. Jealousy

Emma pulls into the TM lot, and steps out her car. It was a gift from Jax, and Gemma, two months back. They figured if she wasn't going to stay put, that she would at least have a car, so she wouldn't be walking any more.

As the October air hits her, sending shivers down her spine. She looks at the clubhouse. 'I better not find some crow eater all up on Chibs again.' The thought runs through her head. "For this time, it won't be just a split lip that I'll cause. It'll be a split wig." Smirking as she walks up to the clubhouse doors, she takes a deep breath and walks in.

Sure enough, Chibs is seating at one of the couches kissing a crow eater. 'Calm down, Emma. You can't do nothing here, in front of everyone.'

Chibs spots Emma from the corner of his eye. 'Shit! This is goin' to cause me.' He turns to look at Emma.

Smirking mischievously at him, Emma turns away and walks towards the bar. 'Wanna play? I can play that game. Watch and learn, baby.' "Juicy pass me a brewskie, and a bottle of Jack. Please." She looks around the clubhouse and spots her victim.

Juice walks back over to her, and places her beer, and bottle of Jack in front of her. "You're gonna get wasted aren't you?" He smirks as he asks.

As she takes her jacket off, revealing a thin lacey crop top, with no bra underneath. She laughs. "You know me to well, Juicy." She throws her jacket at him and grabs the bottle and beer. She walks over to one of the pool tables. "Hey there, Hunter (A hang around, wanting to become a prospect) How's it going?"

Always had he wanted to talk to Emma, but never was able to get pass his nerves, and now here she was looking as sexy as ever. He gets closer to her, his 7' ft frame towering over hers. "Hi, Emma." He bites on his lips, as he scans her body with his eyes. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to talk to you."

Emma laughs. "Well the time has come, my jolly green giant. Care to take a few shots with me?" She lifts the bottle of jack.

Half way through the bottle, Emma ends up on Hunters' lap in a corner of the main room. He has one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand on her thigh.

A song comes blasting through the speakers (Crazy Bitch By: Buckcherry)and Emma jumps up. "I love this song, it's perfect to dance to." She takes Hunter's hands in hers and pulls him out of his chair. "Dance with me!" She turns her back to him and begins dancing, as she presses her back onto him.

From a distance, Chibs watches on, as Emma dances up on the hang around. Rolling his hands into tight fist, he pushes the crow eater away from him and storms towards Emma. He pulls her away from Hunter and stares him down.

"Filip, what are you doing?" Emma slaps his arm. "Ugh!" She notices Hunter not backing down and smirks. "Fight!" She yells out and gets everyone's attention. "I say they take it to the ring!"

Everyone cheers in agreement.

Tig runs up to Chibs and Hunter. "Shall we step in the ring? Gentlemen." He helps Chibs take his kutte off and hands it to Emma.

As the men step into the ring everyone gathers around and begins their betting. Money gets flashed around and the beer keeps flowing, as Chibs and Hunter go at it. Emma jumps up and down as she claps in amusement.

Wendy spots Emma by Chibs corner, and wearing his kutte. She approaches Emma and taps her on her shoulder. Emma looks over her shoulder, and sees Wendy calling her over with her finger. "Really, Wendy? We are in the middle of a good fight. Chibs is kickin' ass."

Wendy crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm sure he is, any jealous man would."

Emma's smile quickly fades, as her eyes go wide. She turns to Wendy and hooks her arm to hers, pulling her away from the crowd. "What are you talking about? Wendy."

"I'm talking about you and Chibs." Wendy puts her hands up. "How no one notices, is beyond me. I won't say anything to anyone, but shouldn't you..."

Emma cuts her off. "You don't know shit Wendy! There's nothing going on, he's my best friend and he just wants what's best for me. Just like Jax does. So don't go assuming that you know anything. Cus, you don't!"

"I see the way you two look at each other. It's more than just 'NOTHING'."

"Stay out of it, Wendy!" Emma grabs Wendy by her throat. "You say anything to anyone. I will forget all about our friendship and the shitty marriage you have with Jax. And I will slice your god damn throat. Is that clear?"

Wendy simply nods her head, as Emma releases her and walks back to the ring. She massages her neck. 'That was a total flash back. I don't know who's more terrifying. Gemma or Emma?' She rushes over to her car. "I don't need this shit. I'm going to the hairy dog." She mumbles to herself.

Chibs stands over, his opponent and spits at him. Tig climbs in the ring and holds Chibs arm up. "We have your winner, by TKO!" Tig laughs and pats his brother on his back. "What was that all about, my brother?"

"I just don't like the bastard." He simply says. He turns to look at Emma, as she talks to Clay, Jax and Bobby. 'God, I love to see her happy. That laugh of hers is my weakness.' He thinks to himself.

The crow eater from before, walks up to Emma. "Em, may I talk to you for a minute?"

Emma looks at her in disbelief. They step away from everyone. "What is it?"

"Um, earlier in the clubhouse I was seating with Chibs. I, I don't want any problems with you. I'm sorry..."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to apologize about."

"That's not what Gigi, is telling us girls."

Gigi, the crow eater that Emma had walked in on as she was blowing Chibs. Therefore causing Emma to punch her, splitting her lip. 'Stupid, bitch!' She thinks. "Gigi, is a stupid crank whore. Don't listen to her. Now I suggest you drop this subject, and be careful who you run your mouth to. Wouldn't want your picture ending up on flyers posted all over Charming, now would you?"

The crow eaters eyes go wide. She shakes her head and rushes back inside.

Emma rolls her eyes. 'Whores.' She climbs the ladder and sits on the roof top. As she watched everyone down below, she pulls out a cigarette and lights it up.

"Lass, you still have my kutte on." Chibs sits next to her.

Emma hands him back his kutte and blows smoke to his face. "How was the crow eater?"

"Emma. Love, I'm sorry..."

"Bull shit! You ain't sorry! You keep doing this to me." She stands up. "You want to say that I'M all YOURS! But yet you want to fuck who ever you want. Then go be with them, and stay the hell away from me!"

Chibs stands up and put his arms around her. "Ye are mine." He crashes his lips to hers.

*Sexual Content*

Emma fights him for a while and gives in. Wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. He slowly lays her down, unbuckling her pants and pulling them down. He unbuckles his, and slowly enters her. She moans out his name, as he continues to thrust deep into her while looking into her eyes. He picks up his pace, as she clinches onto the front of his kutte. She tightens her legs around his waist pushing him in further into her. He thrusts faster, as she arcs her back and reaches her climax. As he feels her wetness, he thrusts harder a few last times as he releases himself deep in her.

*End Sexual Content*

Chibs rolls off of her allowing her to pull her pants back on. They stand up and Emma looks at him. "I gotta go, before Gemma calls me."

He pulls her into his arms. "Are we, OK?"

She smiles. "Yea, we're good. I'll call you in the morning.

"Meet me at my place tomorrow night."

"I'll be there. Good night Filip."

"Good night, love."

They kiss each other before going their separate ways.


	11. Can't Be

**Hi, everyone.**

 **So what do y'all think of the story so far? Review and let me know.**

 **This is going to be a short chapter, but I'll be making it up on the next one. Trust me it'll be worth it. LoL My evil wheels are spinning. Bwahahaha!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Thank you.**

 **Till next time, take care. :)**

"Happy Thanksgiving." Gemma hugs the last guest as they walk out her house.

Emma walks up to Gemma, as she shoves her phone in her purse. "Um, Gemma I'll be right back I have something to do."

Gemma places her hands on her hips. "Is everything OK?"

She looks down at her car keys. 'I sure hope so.' Looking back up at her aunt and smiles. "Yea, of course. I won't be long, I promise."

Gemma cups Emma's face. "Be careful, sweetheart." She places a kiss on top of her head.

"I will, aunty." Emma reassures her, as she walks out the house.

She gets into her car, and turns it on. 'What could Chibs possibly have to tell me. That it can't wait till tomorrow?' She pulls out the drive way and drives to his house.

Upon arriving to Chibs house, she sees that he is waiting outside. She slides out her car and walks over to him. "Sup, Chibby?"

As she tries hugging him, Chibs holds her arms away from him and takes a step back.

"What's the matter with you?" She looks at him with furrowed brows.

"Emma, I can't go on like this. I can't keep lying to my brothers, about us."

Emma smiles. "Does this mean you're willing to finally talk to them and tell them about us?"

Chibs looks away. "No lass. This means that we have to end this. I'm sorry."

Emma's mind begins to spin out of control, she feels like if the weight of the world was just dropped onto her shoulders. Unable to speak, her feet frozen in place. She shuts her eyes, and tries to push through the paralyzed state of mind. "What?" She starts off. "Why can't you just tell them? Why do we have to end things? Can't you take a few punches? Or are you that much of a coward?"

"I'm no coward. Ye know very well that this will end in more than just a few punches. They'll excommunicate me. You know that!"

Emma laughs. "Then let them know and we can go live together far away from them. We'll still have each other and we'll be happy together."

"You know I can't do that. This life is all I know."

"So that's it? You're not even going to fight for us, to be together?"

"Bye Emma." He turns to walk away.

"Why am I not surprised!? My entire life has been, just like this! People are always just dropping me out of their lives!"

Chibs turns on his heel, and takes three long strides up to her. He grabs her by her arms. "That's not fair! Don't ye..."

Emma yanks out of his grasp and shoves him away from her. "Not fair, to who? You? No! It isn't fair to ME! How can you say you care about someone and only think of yourself? Why are people like that?"

"Emma." He tries to hold her.

She back hand slaps him. "Fuck you!"

He wraps his arms around her and presses his lips to hers. She bites down on his bottom lip. He quickly retracts and touches his lips.

"I HATE YOU FILIP TELFORD! I'm going to make you, feel EXACTLY how I'm feeling tonight! You're going to regret this!" She gets into her car and peels out.

As she rips through the streets, ignoring every red light and stop signs. She notices when she passes up the 'Welcome to charming' sign. Reaching over to her phone, she looks through her contacts and calls a contact.

"Hi. How are you? Listen something came up and I was wondering if you have room for me at your place? I still don't know exactly how long I'll be staying there."

"Rosita? You know you're welcomed to my house any time. Mi casa es tu casa." (My home is your home)

She chuckles. "Good, to know I'll be there, in about 2 hours or so? Bye."

She hangs up and notices a text from Chibs. 'Coward.' She rolls down her window and tosses her phone out. "Oakland, here I come." She turns up the volume to her radio, and signs along to the current song. (Dirty little secret By: All American Rejects)


	12. Oakland

**Hi, everyone.**

 **So here goes another chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, please let me know what you think of this chapter and so far how do y'all feel about Emma? LoL to me she's nuts and a lot of fun. OK, enough babble babble.**

 **Till next time, take care. :)**

 **P.S**

 **Don't forget to favorite, and follow.**

 _Oakland, California_

Emma, pulls into the Alvarez residence, and steps out her car. Marcus Alvarez greets her and let's her in his home.

"You have a beautiful home, señor Alvarez."

"Gracias, hermosa." (Thanks beautiful) He motions for her to sit on the couch.

"Um, where's Esai?" She looks at Alvarez as she takes a seat. Being this the first time that she's seen him without his kutte on.

"I send him on a short run. He'll be here tomorrow morning." He pours two tequila shots, and hands one to Emma. "Salud." (Cheers)

'Of course, he did.' She thinks as she accepts the shot glass. "Tequila, and I never mixed." She says before shooting back the strong liquor. Scrunching her nose, she hands Alvarez back the shot glass.

He let's out a small laugh. A woman walks in the family room.

"Es ella la amiga de, mijo?" (Is she my son's friend?)

Alvarez simply nods to the woman. "Rosita, this is my wife, Maria."

Emma gets up from her seat and extends her hand out to her. "Hola, nice to meet you."

"Igualmente." (Same here) "I have a room ready for you." Maria motions for her to follow her.

Emma follows, and looks at Alvarez as he slowly scans her body. She clears her throat, as she walks in the room. "Muchas gracias, señora Alvarez. I'm just gonna go ahead and sleep." (Thank you very much)

Maria stands by the door. "Sleep well, Rosa." She looks at her husband, as he signals her to go.

Emma walks over to Alvarez. "OK, well thanks for the hospitality." She stretches her arms. "But I'm very tired." She gently pushes him out the door. "Good night. I'm sure your wife is waiting for you." She smiles at him. "By the way I love your boots. OK bye." She closes the door and locks it. She leans her back against the door, and let's out a breath of air. She hears the sound of boots as they fade in the distance. 'Rule number one, keep Alvarez at a distance. Yea that should be easy.' She walks over to the bed and let's her body fall onto it. Wrapping herself in the blankets, she pulls her pants off and tosses them to the floor. Also taking her bra off and tossing it she let's out a sigh. "Much better." She falls into a deep sleep.

As the sound of birds chirping on the outside of the bedroom window and the smell of coffee, and bacon wake Emma up. She stretches and looks around the bedroom. Letting out a small yawn, she slides out of bed and walks into the bathroom. "Thank God, for the tooth brush I left in my purse." She brushes her teeth and pulls her hair up in a pony tail, before washing her face. As she reaches over for the towel, there is a knock at the bedroom door.

"Rosa breakfast, is served!" Maria shouts through the door.

"I'll be right out!" Emma looks down at her bare legs. 'I need clothes.' She looks out the window and sees her car. 'Wonder if I can jump out this window and get some clothes out the trunk of my car.' Gemma always hated the fact that Emma had her car looking like if she lived out of it. She opens the window and climbs out. As she gets to her car she opens the trunk and looks through all the mess. 'Clean pants, Clean pants. ' "Hello, yoga pants." She smiles, as she closes the trunk.

"Morning Rosita."

"Holy shit! Marcus you scared the be Jesus, out of me."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, hermosa."

She looks down at her skimpy boy shorts, and her black transparent shirt. 'Swallow me, earth.' She quickly puts her yoga pants on. "Sorry, I didn't think I'd be running into anyone out here."

Alvarez waves her off. "Hungry? My wife prepared breakfast."

"Yes, I know. She told me before I had my bright idea." She says as she points to her head and laughs. She walks back towards the window.

Alvarez watches her. "We do have a door."

Emma turns to face him as she walks backwards. "I know but I'm sure your old lady wouldn't appreciate, my tits making an appearance during breakfast."

Alvarez bursts out in laughter. "Estas loca niña." (You're crazy little girl)

She shrugs her shoulders and turns to climb into the window. "That wasn't awkward." She puts her bra on, and walks to the kitchen. "Mornin' Maria." She looks at Alvarez. "Señor Alvarez." She smiles at him.

Maria hands her a full plate. "Do you eat with tortillas?"

"Tortillas. Sure why not." She sits across from Alvarez. She watches him as he pours some home made salsa over his eggs. "Is that spicy?"

He slides the little bowl over to her. "Try it for yourself." He winks at her.

She arcs her eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, señor Alvarez?" She pours the salsa over her eggs.

"Rosa don't listen to my husband. You..."

"No, he thinks I can't handle a little heat. I shall prove him wrong." She takes a spoonful of eggs, and eats them. "Hmm. Not bad, just a little too spicy for my likings." She reaches for her glass of water and chugs.

Maria and Alvarez laugh at her. The rumble of a motorcycle is heard outside. Emma jumps out of her seat. "Esai!" She runs out the door.

Alvarez gets up and starts to follow her. Maria gets in front of him, stopping him. "Looks like 'Rosita', likes our son. Not you."

"De que estas hablando?" (What are you talking about)

"De como la vez!" (The way you look at her)

"She's not into our son. She's not into anyone. Not yet." He walks pass by her. "Stay inside." He tells her as he shuts the door behind her.

"Sorry, I wasn't here when you got here, Rosita." Esai hugs Emma.

"No, it's fine your mom is such a sweetheart."

He looks over at his dad. "How's my dad trading you?"

"Um, good. He's cool, quite funny actually." She looks at Alvarez and waves at him.

Esai grabs her hand. "You're going to make him come this way. Want to go for a ride?"

"Yea, sure."

Esai climbs onto his bike and helps Emma get on. "Hold on tight, Rosita." They roll out.

Two weeks later...

A family party is being held at the Alvarez Residence.

Esai takes Emma's hand in his and walks her into the garage. He pulls the already buzzed Emma closer to him, as he intertwines his hand in her hair. He leans in to kiss her and she turns away, laughing and pushing him away. "Esai, don't. We've been through this time and time again. I'm not into you, and soon I'll be heading back to Charming."

"Rosita." He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. "Just give me a chance. He tries kissing her again.

She turns away and tries to get out of his hold. " No, now let me go. "

He presses her up against the wall, and begins kissing on her neck.

"Stop." She pushes him.

He kisses her angrily, as he rips her shirt. "Stop it!"

A whistle causes Esai to stop, giving Emma a chance to head butt him and get away from him. She runs behind Alvarez who had been the one to whistle.

Alvarez walks up to his son, and hits him in the gut. "You need to show more respect, to the women. I taught you better. Get out of here."

Esai storms out of the garage. Alvarez pulls Emma into his arms. "I'm sorry for my son's actions. He won't be trying to hurt you again."

Emma wraps her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Alvarez. You've been really good to me, ever since I got here."

Alvarez cups her face and they look into each others eyes. He slowly leans in and kisses her. Emma parts her lips allowing him full access.

In that moment, Maria walks into the garage and sees them. Without saying a word she turns on her heel and storms out of the garage.

Emma pushes away from Alvarez. "I. Um. I'm going to bed." She rushes out of the garage. As she walks into the guest room hundreds of questions run through her mind. 'What is wrong with me?' She walks to the bathroom and gets the shower started. 'I need to get out of here, the sooner the better.' She steps into the shower, and let's the hot water run down her body. 'One thing is to be staying here with the enemy. Another TOTALLY different thing is to sleep with the enemy. But he's not MY enemy. But he is the CLUBS' enemy.' She shakes the thoughts out of her head and walks out of the shower. As she dries off she walks over to the bed. She lays down and gets in between the sheets. As she lays her head down her mind begins to think of Chibs. 'Filip what could you be up to?' She let's sleep take over her, and slowly closes her eyes.

Another week passes by...

After yet another Alvarez family/Mayans big fiesta. Emma daring everyone to eat the worm out of the bottle, as she shouted out. "No time to siesta, we gotta fiesta." She drank until she blacked out. Never did it cross her mind that her actions could come back and bite her in the ass.

Emma slowly wakes up. Her head feeling like it's been crushed between two rocks. "Damn tequila." She mumbles into her pillow. Without lifting her head she looks over to the clock on the nightstand 12:17 p.m 'Shit, I'm suppose to be on the road by now.' She tries rolling onto her back and feels a body next to her. 'Shit! Emma who did you invite to bed with you?' As she dreads to face who is laying next to her. 'Just rip the band aid off, with one pull.' She thinks, as she turns to face, the stranger. 'HOLY SHIT! Alvarez.'

She jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom. She turns the shower on and steps in. "Think Emma. What happened last night?" The more she tries to remember last night's events, her head throbs more. Nothing coming to mind, that can give her the slightest clue as of to what happened. 'You've gone and done it now, Emma.' She shuts the water off.

Once she gets done dressing herself, she starts packing her belongings. Alvarez wakes up, and sees her. "Where are you going?"

Emma turns away from. "Oh, I don't know. Away from here."

He gets out of bed and buckles his pants. "We need to talk about last night, Rosita."

"No, we don't." She steps toward the door.

He grabs her by her arm and turns her around. "It's not what you think. Let me explain to you what happened."

They sit on the edge of the bed, as he proceeds to explain to Emma everything that happened the previous night.


	13. Livin' La Vida Loca

**Sup everybody?**

 **THANK YOU! SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, I enjoy reading them! I'm so happy to hear that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I can't thank y'all enough, really i appreciate it tons! OK, I'll let y'all get to reading.**

 **Till next time, take care. :)**

After Emma's long talk with, Alvarez. She thanked him for the hospitality and said her goodbyes.

As she drove around Oakland, contemplating if she should head home or just stay and give them a call. She pulled into a diner. She parked her car, and stepped out. Taking her sunglasses off, she noticed all the customers inside were people of color. 'Niners territory.' She stepped inside and everyone stared at her. 'Awkward.' She made her way to the pay phone, and dialed out.

After the third ring, there was answer.

"Teller- Morrow auto services. This is Gemma, how may I help you?"

After clearing her throat, Emma spoke back. "Aunty."

"Emma!"

Emma pulls the phone away from her ear. "Yea, it's me." She places the phone back to her ear.

"Where are you!? Why would you leave for so long and not call anyone?! What happened to your phone? We've all been trying to call you!"

"I'm not saying where I am, because I'm not ready to go back home. I had my reasons for leaving and they are not negotiable. I threw my phone out into the road. And I'm sure everyone has been trying to get a hold of me. That's why I'm calling, to let you all know that I'm alive and fine.

"Emma." Jax's voice is heard on the other end. "Emma, you need to come back, now. What are you up to."

"Sorry Jackson, but I'm not heading back home just yet. I'm too busy 'livin' la vida loca'." She chuckles as she let that last phrase escape her lips.

"What!? Are you with Alvarez?!"

"Not anymore. Listen I gotta go, I love you guys. Bye." She quickly hung up and walked over to a booth. As she scanned through a menu, a waitress walked up to her.

"May I take your order?"

Emma looked up at the waitress, and read her name tag. 'Monique' "Good afternoon Monique. This white girl will just be having some chicken and waffles and a root beer. Thanks." She hands the waitress back the menu.

Monique looks down at her and smirks. "Crazy white girl."

Emma smiles as she looks up at Monique. "Damn straight, sista'."

"I'll go get you, your order." She chuckles, as walks away.

After Emma finished her meal, she stepped outside and sat on the hood of her car. She pulled out a cigarette and sparked it up. She laid back as she propped up on her elbows. A few minutes later she heard the rumble of motorcycles. As the rumble got closer, she flicked her cigarette butt and turned in the direction from where the motorcycles were coming. "Here we go."

She noticed Jax, Piney, Bobby, Clay and Chibs. "What the fuck is that asshole doing here?"

They parked their bikes next to her car and gave her angry looks. She simply smiles at them, as she continued to lay on the hood of her car. "Sup, SAMCRO? I thought I told you I wasn't ready to go home."

Clay approached her. "Just exactly what were you doing with the Mayans?"

"Technically I wasn't with the Mayans. I was at Alvarez's home." She notices Chibs and the anger and jealousy brewing in his eyes. 'Now you're jealous? What the fuck?'

"Emma, this isn't a game. Why did you go to Alvarez's house?" Jax snarls at her.

Emma sits up straight. "I know this isn't a game. Never did I say I was playing. I went to his house because, it's the only place I could think of at the time."

"Do you have any idea, how humiliating that is to the club?" Bobby, looks into her eyes.

She shoots up off the car. "The club, the club the club! I am not a part of the god damn club! I just happen to be related to the widowed wife, of the founder of the sons!"

Piney walks up to her. "What about me, huh? Do you not have any respect for this old man? Co founder of the sons."

"Don't godfather. Don't talk about respect. This isn't about that. This is about me, and my freedom to be friends with whom ever I want. I love you. I really do, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you guys keep me locked up at the clubhouse or have me stuck in Charming. I want to be free, I want to see the world. I deserve that, don't I?"

"Of course you do sweetheart. But you have to stay away from club enemies, that's all we'll ask of you. Can you do that at least?"

Emma looks down at her hands.

"She can't answer the question, because she probably got fucked by Alvarez." Clay blurts out.

Emma turns to look at Clay. "Think what you want, Clay." She turns to look at Piney, Bobby and Jax. "Alvarez is the only one that I won't be able to stay away from. We have bonded in the past three weeks, and under any circumstances will I stop being a friend to him. I'm sorry." She walks over the her car and opens the door. "Am I still allowed, to stay with my family or are you guys gonna disown me?"

"No." They all say in union.

Jax walks up to her. "We won't ever disown you. We'll talk more when we get home. Are you coming home with us?"

"Yea. Why not? I miss bugging the shit out of you guys." She winks at Jax, as she gets into he car.

The boys climb on their bikes and bring them to life, and together they roll out, with Emma leading the way back to, Charming.

As they pull into the TM lot. Tig and Gemma walk over to Emma's car.

Tig lifts Emma into his arms and spins her around. "Baby girl, you're back." He puts her back down. "What made you take off like that? And Alvarez, really?"

Emma slightly, and playfully punches his arm. "I had my reasons, and yea Alvarez." She points a finger at him. "Don't ask! I won't be answering any of your questions."

He smirks as he puts his hands up. "Just glad to have you back, doll."

She scrunches her nose and shakes her head. "Doll? Please don't, just stick with baby. I like that."

"Alright. Baby." He gives her a hug and heads on over to be with the boys.

Gemma pulls her into a tight hug. "I've missed you sweetheart. Did they treat right, in Oakland?"

"Perfect. One thing I will say... Don't drink their tequila."

Gemma chuckles. "Let's get you home."

"Yes. I have a ton of dirty laundry for ya."

"Emma Rose Maddock." Gemma pursed her lips.

Emma laughs. "I'm kidding, I'll do my own laundry. But it's true I have a ton of clothes that needs washing."

As Emma sleeps in her room. Gemma washes Emma's clothes. "This girl, has too much clothes." She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. As she pulls out a pair of jeans out the suitcase, a piece of paper falls out. She picks it up and unfolds it. "Alvarez's phone number." Gemma shakes her head as she shoves the paper in her own pocket. 'What does he want with Emma?'

The back door of the house opens and Jax steps in. Gemma walks out the laundry room and into the kitchen.

"Sup mom? Is Emma in her room?"

"Yea, she's resting. I found something in her belongings."

"Ma, are you snooping through her stuff?"

"I wasn't snooping! Damn child has me doing her laundry."

"Uh huh. I'm sure she was gonna get to it. But you being you. You're ocd kicked in?"

Gemma slaps his arm. "You ass!"

Jax chuckles. "What you find inspector gadget?"

Gemma pulls out the paper with Alvarez's phone number on it. Jax takes the paper and his nostrils flare out.

"What could he want with Emma?"

"I don't know, ma. That's why I'm here, to talk to her about it."

"You think she'll tell you anything?"

Jax runs his hand down his face. "I don't know. There's no telling with her." He places a kiss on Gemma's temple. "I'm gonna go talk to the she devil herself."

Gemma smirks. "Good luck."

Jax walks into Emma's room, he smirks mischievously as he watches her sleep. He gets close to her ear. "EMMA!"

Emma swings her fist and nails Jax on his nose.

Jax holds his nose as he laughs. "Bad idea."

"Jesus Christ, Jax! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I wanted to talk." He walks into the bathroom and walks back out holding a rag onto his nose.

Emma notices the blood on the rag. "That's what you get, asshole. Do you have any idea, how many nights I stayed up late? In the past three weeks. This girl here, needs her beauty sleep."

Jax sits on the edge of the bed. "That's what I want to talk to you about?

"Beauty sleep?"

"Oakland and..." He hands her the piece of paper. "Alvarez."

"Shit."


	14. Done Talkin'

**BAHAHAHA! I KNOW Y'ALL MUST BE ITCHING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ALVAREZ AND EMMA. BUT FOR MY OWN SELFISH REASONS (LOL) I'M NOT LETTING Y'ALL KNOW JUST YET. ALL IN GOOD TIME MY FRIENDS ALL IN GOOD TIME.**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Till next time, take care. :)**

Emma walks around her room, as Jax watches her.

"Emma. What happened in Oakland?"

"Nothing happened."

"Why would Alvarez try to keep in touch with you?"

"I told you Jackson. We bonded."

"In what way?

" In a friendly way. He's a good guy, Jackson. "

"Oh, c'mon, Emma! A guy like Alvarez, isn't going to just let you stay at his house, without wanting anything in return!"

"Well he didn't, and he doesn't! He. He helped me, Jackson." Emma sits on the edge of the bed. "If I tell you something, will you promise me not to get mad. Or tell anyone."

"What is it?"

"Promise!"

Jax let's out a deep breath. "I promise Emma."

Emma shifts her weight around. "One drunken night, I was hanging out with Esai. He got a little touchy and I pushed him away. Telling him that I wasn't into him. He. He then tried throwing himself onto me. He ripped my shirt..."

Jax immediately stands on his feet. Emma looks at him. "Jackson! You promised!"

He looks down at Emma. "What happened?"

"Nothing Alvarez walked in and saved me. He kept me safe the entire time that I was in Oakland. That's all that happened."

Jax, wraps his arms around his cousin, and places a kiss on her head. "I love you kid." He squats down in front of her, and looks into her eyes. "Did you sleep with Alvarez?"

Emma pushes Jax away as she gets up. "How could you ask me that?" She walks into the bathroom and slams the door shut. "Go away, Jackson!"

He walks to the bathroom door. "Emma, I'm sorry. I just..."

"If Clay or anyone else wants to know. They would have to ask Alvarez himself! I'm done talking, Jackson!"

He looks at the door, and slowly walks out of her room.

 _"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_

All of SAMCRO and their families gather around the Christmas tree at the clubhouse. Everyone, being merry and jolly. Bobby walks around in a Santa suit as he hands out gifts to everyone. Gemma, Emma and Wendy bring out desserts and place them on a long table. As they open presents and hug one another, Chibs walks up to Emma and pulls her into the dorm rooms hallway.

"You've been avoiding me, ever since you got back, lass."

"What do you want from me?"

He cups her face. "I want you." He leans in to kiss her.

Emma looks away and pushes him. "You're unbelievable. You know that? First you break it off, now you WANT me?! Ugh." She turns to walk away.

Chibs grabs her and pins her against the wall. Kissing her hungrily, he notices that she doesn't kiss him back. "What's wrong love?"

"I can't do this, Chibby. I won't allow you to play with me."

"You fucked Alvarez. Didn't you?"

Emma slaps Chibs. "Fuck you!"

Chibs wraps his arms around her and kisses her angrily. He lifts her up and takes her into his dorm room. As he lays her on the bed, he desperately strips out of his clothes. "Yer mine, Emma." He crawls into the bed with her and frees her out of her clothes.

*Sexual Content*

Gently taking her nipple into his mouth he begins to suckle on it. Running his hands between her thighs and slipping two fingers in her. She arcs her back and moans out his name. He slowly kisses his way down to her thighs, biting gently on them. He works his way to her clit and slides his tongue over it. Sending her over her edge, causing her to scream for more.

He rises over her, and lifts her legs up, as he slowly enters her. Emma scratches his back, and bites on his chest. Thrusting her hips to his, he goes deeper into her. Keeping up a fast pace, Emma reaches her climax. Followed by his own minutes later.

*End of Sexual Content*

As Chibs rolls onto his back, Emma gets up and searches the floor for her clothes. "I need to get out of here before someone sees us."

He gets out of bed, and as he slides his pants on, he walks over to her. Pulling her into his arms. "I want to see you tonight. My house, say 11?"

She looks into his eyes and smiles. "I'll be there."

He cups her face and places a few kisses on her cheeks, and lips. "Love."

Emma looks at him before walking out. "What is it?"

"I have to know."

She looks at him questionably. "What?"

"Did you sleep with Alvarez?"

"You're a dick!" She storms out the room.

"Shit!" He kicks an empty beer bottle.

Emma walks back to the main room. 'He can forget about tonight. Asshole!' She walks over to Piney and hugs him. "Merry Christmas godfather."

He places a kiss on her temple. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart." His smile fades away. "There's something I think you should know."

Emma feels her heart sinking. "What? Is it Harry?"

"No. No sweetheart, Opie's fine. It's your new found friend."

Emma tilts her head.

"Marcus Alvarez."

"What's wrong with Alvarez?"

"He's being sent to Chino State Penitentiary."

"What? What for? For how long?"

"That's all I know, darlin'. You really like this guy don't you?"

"It's not what you think, godfather. I don't expect any of you guys to ever understand, what Alvarez and I have. All I can hope is that for one day the sons and the Mayans will form an alliance." She smirks as she shrugs her shoulders.

Piney wraps his arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Emma."

"Love you right back, old man." She chuckles as she rests her head on his shoulder, and they watch Bobby as he sings a Christmas song (Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane))in his 'Elvis' voice.


	15. Chino State Penitentiary

February 10, 2007

As Emma gets buzzed in she walks through the gates, and looks around. 'What a shit hole.' Still very pleased with herself for waiting until her birthday to come and pay a visit. She smooths out her black puffy skirt, and tries to pull her black (with big red roses imprinted on it) crop top down. 'So much for trying to keep covered. Whatever it's MY BIRTHDAY!'

"Have a seat at either one of the tables. He'll be out with you, in a minute." The prisoner guard said with a firm voice.

Excited to see him, and unable to control her nerves. She picks a table, off to one corner of the room. Playing with her ring, she looks up and spots the line of inmates making their way to the visitation room. She smiles as she scans through the line and spots him. Clapping her hands together, she squeels out of excitement.

He slowly walks over to her and stops dead in his tracks when he sees her. Emma jumps up and runs towards him. "Harry!" She throws her arms around him as he lifts her up and hugs her tight. "It's been such a long time! How are you? Come let's sit down."

As they take a seat across from each other, Opie takes her hands in his. "Em, you don't know how happy I was when Jax told me that you were back. Look at you, you're all grown up now. Far from being that little girl in a pink tutu dress and a leather jacket over it." He laughs at the memory.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Harry. I've met your wife and kids. The club does really well in watching out for them. Donna, well she hates the club." She chuckles slightly.

"Yea I know. She says when I get out of here, that I will have to earn straight. No help from the club. I don't know if I'll be able to do that."

"Well do you love your family?"

"Yes."

"Then it'll be easy. Right? I mean get a 9-5 job, and stay away from the club. Should be simple."

"Easier said than done, kid."

"Hey." She crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm not a kid. Today is my 19th birthday, I'll have you know."

Opie, smiles. "No kidding. Happy Birthday, squirt."

"Not my fault you're such a giant." She smirks.

"How you been, Em? I hear you cause a lot of nervous break downs." He chuckles.

"What can I say? It's in my blood."

They agree and laugh.

"It's so good to hang out with you, Harry. I remember when I was just a kid. I always wanted to be with you and Jax. Jolien would never let me though. Kind of was, like this here. She would only give you guys five minutes to talk to me outside her house by the swings. Do you recall?"

"Yea. She was a bitch." Opie smirks as he thinks back.

"Big Bitch."

"Huge."

"Major."

"Gia-Normeous!" They say in union as they laugh.

Opie looks at Emma. "You're still such a goof."

"One minute! Y'all have one minute left! Wrap it up!" A guard yells out.

"Well that's that. Thanks for coming to see me. Makes the days go by just a little quicker." He stands up, as he pulls Emma off her seat and hugs her.

Emma hugs him tight. "I love you, Harry. You'll be out soon. Then we can hang out, and be goof balls together."

He chuckles as he places a kiss on her temple. "Stay out of trouble squirt."

"Can't make any promises but I'll try." She watches as the guard walks him out. She wavrs at him until she can no longer see him.

Another guard walks up to her. "You can just wait here, for your next visit. He'll be out soon."

"Thanks." She sits down and plays with the hem of her dress. 'Ugh. How long is this going to take?'

Minutes pass, and Emma gets up. She walks around the visitation room, and looks at a guard. "Do you know how much longer it's going to take, for the inmates to come out?"

"It all depends on who you're here to see? And on their behavior? Ma'am."

She turns to walk back to her seat.

"Marcus Alvarez, is a force to be reckon. What would a sweet girl like you want with him?"

Emma turns back around. "That's none of your business!" She walks back to the table and sits down.

The guard keeps his eyes on her and smirks.

Soon after the inmates walk into the visitation room. Alvarez spots Emma with her head down on the table. He smiles and walks over to her.

"Happy birthday Rosita."

Emma gets startled and smiles when she sees him. "You remembered."

Alvarez sits next to her. "How could I forget? You know you're my first visitor?"

"Of the day?"

"No. Of the time that I been here."

She looks into his eyes in disbelief. "What about Maria?"

"She hates coming to this place."

"What about Esai?"

He chuckles, as he runs his hand through her hair. "He's still mad at me. Plus he'll never show his face here."

"Well that sucks." Emma looks down at her hands. "Trust me. I know the feeling, of not having a single soul to care for you."

He lifts up her chin. "How so?"

"When I was sixteen, I was put in juvie for a year. While there I got into a fight. Some girl was trying to steal my cigarettes, so I broke her nose and her hand. They added another six months, to my one year sentence. No one ever came to see me in those eighteen months."

"It's a lonely feeling."

"Yea it is. So how long are you in here for?"

"Let's just say I won't be out for your twentieth birthday."

"That long huh?"

Alvarez simply nods his head.

"Well when you get out, we can share a bottle of tequila and wake up together the next morning not knowing what happened the previous night. I hear that's a lot of fun."

He let's out a loud laugh. "You're crazy. What have you told everyone about that?"

Emma shrugs her shoulders. "Nothing. Just told them that they would have to ask you. Isn't that what we agreed on?"

"Yes, we did."

"One minute left! Wrap it up!" The guard yells out.

"It was nice seeing you, Rosita."

They get up, and hug each other.

Emma looks at him. "I guess I'll see you around, some day."

He smiles as he puts his hand on her hip, and pulls her closer to him. He leans in and kisses her lips.

She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss.

"Break it up!" A guard pulls Alvarez away from Emma. He looks at Emma. "You need to go!" He turns his attention to Alvarez. "Sit! You have another visitor!"

As Emma is walking away she hears the guard. She looks up and as she walks out the gate she sees Maria, standing in line to be let in. 'This can't be happening to me.'

Maria looks at her with cold eyes. "You, again?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Yea, it's me."

Maria tries to slap Emma, but she grabs her hand and shoves her to the floor. "Don't you even think about laying your God damn hands on me!"

Maria, gets up and pushes Emma back. "Pinche puta! Te voy a enseñar a que no meterse con los hombres casados!" (Fucking whore! I'm going to teach not to get involved with married men!)

As Maria charges at her, Emma grabs her in a choke hold. "I don't want to hurt you! But I'll snap your neck of you don't stop." She releases her hold.

Maria tries to catch her breath, and looks at Emma with fear in her eyes.

Cops run towards the two, and hand cuffs them. Emma looks to where Alvarez is seating at and shrugs her shoulders.

Alvarez shakes his head, as he smirks. 'That girl just doesn't give a damn.' He walks over to the gates. "Maria! Look what you caused to yourself."

Maria, cries as she gets taken away and Emma laughs at the cops. "Will I make it there in time for lunch hour? I'm hungry."

"Shut up Maddock!" The cop yells at her as they walk her out. 


	16. Emma, Emma, Emma

As Emma lays in her jail cell, she hears the gates opening and she sits up. A smile quickly spreads across her face. "Wayne. You came!"

"What are you doing fighting at the penitentiary?!" He sits next to her.

"The bitch asked for it. When do I get to go home?"

"Unbelievable. Do you even feel a little bad for what you've done? What you put Gemma and Piney through?"

Emma smirks and tilts her head. "Should I feel bad for defending myself? What am I putting Gemma and Piney through?"

Unser gets up and shakes his head. "Nothing, Emma just forget it. I filled out paper work to take you to San Joaquin's city jail. Someone will have to go bail you out."

"Well let's go." She jumps up.

Unser gets up. "It's going to take a while for them to transfer you." He walks out the cell.

Emma tries to follow him, but one of the cops closes the gate on her. "Wayne. I thought you were taking me with you."

"Sorry sweetheart, I did all that I could. I'll let Gemma know where you're at." He walks out, leaving Emma standing alone in her cell.

Back at TELLER-MORROW.

Unser knocks on the office door and steps in. "Gemma."

She takes her glasses off and pursed her lips. "Is it Emma?"

He nods his head, as he takes a seat on the couch.

"What she do this time?" She gets up as she grabs her purse and pulls her car keys out.

"She's not in the city jail, not yet at least." He scratches his head. "They got her at chino state penitentiary for assault."

"What?!"

"I got the police there to transfer her over here."

"What was she doing in chino?"

"She went to visit Opie." He takes a deep breath. "And."

"And?"

"And she visited with Alvarez."

Gemma throws her keys on the desk. "Are you sure?"

"They gave me the full statement."

"What happened in chino?"

"She got into it with Alvarez's wife."

"What for?"

Unser gets up and looks out the window.

"Wayne! Tell me everything! Because knowing Emma she won't tell me."

He turns to look at her. "Alvarez's wife saw Emma and Alvarez... showing each other affection. Kissing. Like any wife, she got mad and confronted Emma. And our Emma being Emma ' Defended herself. ' "

Gemma storms out of the office and peels out of the lot.

As Unser gets into his cruiser, Jax runs up to him. "What you tell my mom?"

"That Emma is in the slammer."

"Again?!"

Emma walks out the city jail with Gemma. Emma takes a deep breath. "Fresh air." She runs down the steps and to Gemma's car. "Aunty I'm starving. They didn't feed me lunch, said I didn't deserve it. Assholes. I didn't make it here in time for dinner."

"There's food ready at the house."

Once they get to Gemma's house. Gemma spins Emma around and slaps her. "You are going to tell me, what is your relationship with Alvarez?!"

Emma rushes to her room, as Gemma follows her. She tries closing the door on Gemma, but she pushes Emma. "Baby girl. Tonight is not the night, to fuck with me." She grabs Emma by her arms. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I promise it's nothing."

"You kissed him! You can't tell me that you didn't sleep with him, when you were with him in Oakland!"

Emma gets out of Gemma's hold. "Think what you wanna think! Not like if I'm not use to having people not trust me. And the kiss meant nothing. Nothing!" She walks out the room.

"Where are you going?!" Gemma follows her.

"I did say I was hungry. Didn't I?" Emma walks to the fridge.

"Emma! Tell me the truth, about Oakland!"

"There's nothing to say! You wanna know so damn bad go to chino state penitentiary and ask Alvarez your god damn self!"

"Why can't YOU tell me?"

Emma laughs. "Because you won't believe me! Just like you don't believe me now!"

"You haven't given me an answer!"

"I have! And it remains the same! NOTHING!"

"Then why the hell are you kissing him?"

"I kiss who ever I want, when I want! It doesn't mean anything! This conversation is over!" She storms to her room and slams the door.

She hears a knock at her window. 'Now what?' She opens the window and sees Chibs standing there. "Oh, no it's you. What you want?"

"Emma, about last week. I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

"Ooooh. You mistakenly stuck your dick into that filthy porn star. Poor Chibby!" She goes to close the window, but Chibs stops her.

"Did you mistakenly put your lips on Alvarez?!"

"There you go, we have the same stupid problem! Good night, asshole!"

"Why are you so mad at me? When you are out there doing the same thing?"

Emma throws her piece of pie out the window and at Chibs face. "You dick! For if you haven't noticed, I don't have a dick and go around slippin' it into everything that walks!"

"Emma, love. I'm sorry, please come out here and talk to me."

"Let me think... Ummmm... FUCK OFF!" She slams the window shut and turns her radio on (Love Hurts By: Incubus) blasts through her speakers. She lays on her bed and shuts her eyes. 'You need to stop allowing him to hurt you. Get him out of your heart, at any cost.' She opens her eyes and looks up at the ceiling. "I'm in love with Filip Telford."

As she drifts off to sleep, Jax walks into her room, after picking her lock. He turns off her radio and brushes her hair away from her face. "Emma." He whispers. "Em."

She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Jax. "No." She mumbles, and turns her back to him. "I don't want to talk." She pulls the blankets over her head.

"I'm not leaving until, you talk to me." He sits on the for by her bed and leans his back to it.

Emma reaches over to the night stand and turns the lamp off.

"You want to talk in the dark? I can do that."

"Shut up, Jackson."

He chuckles softly. "So, you and Alvarez? Huh?"

"There's nothing going on between us. Why can't you people just drop the subject?"

"Why you kiss him?" He laughs. "In front of his wife? Really Emma?"

"I didn't know she was there." She sighs heavily. "And I'm a flirt. I thought you knew?"

Jax burst out laughing. "With Alvarez, really?"

"Maybe I just like how his mustache feels up against my lips."

"You're a goof. So, that's it you just like the feeling of his mustache?"

"Mmm hhmm. Now shut up and let me sleep."

Jax chuckles as he gets up. "Good night, Emma. I'll see you in the morning." He walks out her room and shuts the door. 'I'll have to talk to Alvarez myself, some day. '


	17. Unwanted Love

Six months later...

"So do we have all the fireworks ready?" Emma walks over to Juice and Tig.

Juice looks over at Emma and shows her some of the biggest fireworks that she's ever seen. "Ready to blow some shit, up?"

Tig's eyes go wide in excitement. "Why wait for tonight? I mean it's fourth of July ALL day, after all. Right?"

"Easy there Tiggy. You wouldn't want Gemma getting mad, for ruining her plans." Emma wraps her arm around Tig's waist.

"I guess I can wait, a few hours more." He rests his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's start up the barbeque pit." Juice slaps Tig on his back, as he motions him to the barbeque pit.

Emma smiles at them as they walk away. "Nice patch, Juicy!" Juice had been patched in three months back,and was now sporting the 'SONS OF ANARCHY' patch on his kutte. Emma was the first to congratulate him, and it always made him feel good whenever she'd mention it him. 'I wonder who the next prospect will be?'

Wendy walks up to Emma. "Sup Em?"

"Oh look it's the junkie. How is your 'sobriety' going?" Emma puts her hands on her hips. Wendy had been coming in and out of rehab for the past five months but it never seemed to stick for long.

"Em, c'mon. You know that I'm trying. Plus Jax is giving our marriage a second chance." Jax, was ready to call their marriage off and was just about ready to file for a divorce. But seeing how broken Wendy was, he felt for her and gave their marriage a second round.

Emma didn't like the idea, but was on board with whatever Jax wanted. She agreed to try and help Wendy get and stay cleaned. It seemed like mission impossible, so she took on the challenge. Of course she would show her tough love, but that was just her way of showing Wendy that she cared about her. "Yea, and this time it's going to be so much better." She says sarcastically, as she does a fist pump.

"Emma, don't be a smartass."

She laughs and walks over to the picnic tables. "Beats being a dumbass." Emma pulls out a pack of cigarettes and offers Wendy one.

They both light up their cigarettes and sit on top of the picnic table. "It's a beautiful fourth of July." Wendy looks on as everyone runs around setting stuff up.

"Big party tonight, are you staying?" Emma looks at Wendy.

Wendy shakes her head. "Just long enough to see the fireworks. Then I'm heading home. You?"

Emma blows smoke out her nose. "I'm staying through the entire shebang, baby."

Wendy chuckles as she looks over at Clay who couldn't look more angry. "What's up with him?"

Emma shrugs. "Must be club business gone wrong."

Clay walks towards Emma and Wendy.

"Sup, uncle Clay? Why so red?" Emma makes a sarcastic angry face.

"This isn't a good time for jokes, Emma!" He snarls at her.

She throws her hands up in surrendering motion. "My bad. Just trying to cheer you up."

Jax, walks out the clubhouse and looks at Clay. "What's wrong?"

"Mayans." Clay looks at Emma as to be shooting daggers into her. "Gather up the guys. We have church in ten." He storms into the clubhouse. For the past month the Mayans have been giving SAMCRO a hard time ever since they found out, SAMCRO had been supplying the NINERS with guns.

Emma looks at Jax. "Is he really mad at me? How's this my fault?"

"Don't listen to him, Em. He just feels better when he finds someone to blame." He turns to look out into the lot and whistles. "We got church in ten!" He yells out before walking into the clubhouse.

Emma looks at Wendy. "Ass. Not you Wendy." She hops off the picnic table. "I'm gonna go get the ice cream for tonight. I'll be back." She walks to her car and pulls out of the lot.

As everyone is watching the fireworks outside. Emma and Chibs are laying in bed in his dorm room. Their relationship had once again became stable and she couldn't be happier or more in love. For the past four months they had been inseparable. Emma would spend her nights over at his place and head back to Gemma's in the early morning hours and climb through her bedroom window. So, far they still haven't been caught, nor was anyone suspicious of the two.

"Ye really dug yer claws into me this time." Chibs pulls her closer to him, as he plays with her hair.

She places a kiss on his chest. "You love it." She giggles and sighs. "I love you Filip." She listens to his heart beat, as it begins to pump faster.

He stays quiet, and process what he just heard. His heart jumping up to his throat, or so it felt like. He thinks of the right words to say, but before he can gather his thoughts his lips begun to move. "Aye." Is all he could say. 'This isn't going to end well.'

Emma's heart seems to stop, as it falls to the pit of her stomach. She shuts her eyes 'That'll be the last time I tell him that.' As she opens her eyes back up, she gets out of bed and begins to get dressed.

Chibs keeps his eyes on Emma. 'Make it right, Filip. Say something before she walks out that door.' He struggles to speak. His body seems to be paralyzed. Unable to get the words out, he watches her as she opens the door and looks back at him. 'You just broke her, once again. Idiot!' And just like that she walks out.

Emma walks out the clubhouse with the hopes that, Chibs would go after her. But he never comes out. She walks into her car and sits in silence. 'Why the fuck did I tell him that? Stupid bitch! You weren't suppose to fall in love, much less let him know.' She puts the key in the ignition and starts the car. She pulls out of TM. 'San Fransisco here I come.'

As she drives through out the night, ignoring the phone calls. She makes it to the golden bridge in the early morning hours. Finally, deciding to call home, she picks up her phone and calls out.

"Emma. Where are you?" Gemma's restless voice comes through the other end.

Emma clears her throat, as she toughens up. "San Fransisco, with a flower in my hair." She smiles as she rolls her window down. Always had she been good at hiding her true emotions. Never giving anyone the tiniest hint of having a broken soul. To Emma her soul was more then broken, it was sleeping deep within her. All she needed was the right person to wake her up inside, and make her feel alive again, and safe her.

"What? What made you go there?"

"I don't know, just thought it was time for a change of scenery. What better then San Francisco?" Ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed of going there. Hell, she dreamed of meeting ALL of Cali.

Gemma sighs. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know, Gem. I really don't know but I'll be keeping in touch. Everyday. I promise. I love you aunty."

"OK, baby. Just take care of yourself, send postcards. I love you, sweetheart." Gemma's voice breaks. She always tried to get Emma to talk to her and know what would make her just pack up and leave. But Emma had too much pride, she would never budge. Much less show anyone any kind of 'weakness'. It just wasn't in her nature.

"Don't cry, Gemma. I'll be home before you know it." Emma quickly hangs up and takes a deep breath. "Let's see what this city has to offer." She talks to herself.

As the months pass by, summer turning into fall, and fall turns into winter. Gemma would receive at least one post card every two months. The first came from San Francisco, then from Malibu, and finally from Las Vegas. It made her feel happy for Emma. She knew Emma was doing what she wanted, and knew that she would come back home, when she was ready.

Emma rings in the new year in Las Vegas, and calls home.

"Aunty! Happy New Year!"

Gemma and all of SAMCRO is heard laughing. "HAPPY NEW YEAR, EMMA!" They say in union. "I have you on speaker, baby!" Gemma chuckles.

Emma laughs. "HAPPY NEW YEARS SAMCRO! Shit, I miss you guys! I'll be heading home first thing in the morning. Actually wait I take that back. I'll be heading home as soon as I wake up."

"That a girl!" Clay's voice is heard. "We miss you baby!" Tig shouts out. "We'll party hard when you get back." Juice talks into the speaker. "Can't wait to see my baby cousin." Jax speaks up. "Just come home already, darlin'." Piney takes over the phone. "I'll take you out to Fun Town when you get back." Bobby let's her know.

Emma laughs as she hears her family's voice. "I'm ready to do all of that when I get there. I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night!" They say in union.

Emma hangs up and steps out into the balcony of her hotel room. She looks at the crowd down below and smiles. 'I'm ready to go home. Back to Charming.' 


	18. Welcome Home

**Hi, everyone.**

 **So OK, in the next chapter we will finally begin with the soa series. Yay! I'm really excited about that. This will be my first time following the series I'm thinking of following it up just to the fifth season then it'll become more of an AU. Keep in mind, that there will be some changes, just to fit my story in, but it shouldn't be to much of change. OK, sorry about my rambling. Hope you enjoy this chapter. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Follow and favorite. Thanks.**

 **Till next time, take care.**

 _January 2008_

It has been two weeks since Emma got back home and one again settled in.

"Mornin' Em." Jax walks in Gemma's house and into the kitchen, where Emma is eating a bowl of cereal.

"Mornin' Jackson. What brings you here? Wendy didn't cook you breakfast?" She chuckles as she tries not to choke.

"You got jokes, huh?" He sits across from Emma.

She looks into his eyes and notices something is wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Wendy. She's. Umm. She thinks she's pregnant."

Emma chokes on her cereal. "What?!" She drinks some orange juice. "Didn't you just file for a divorce?"

Jax runs both his hands down his face. "I don't know what to do, Em."

She tilts her head. "How 'bout man up! It's your child she's carrying."

"I know. I just."

"Don't want to be married to her? That's fine, whatever but you will be there for that baby. It's not like he asked to be brought into this world." She gets up and walks over to the sink.

"You are starting to sound more and more like Gemma." He chuckles slightly, as he opens the fridge.

"Bite me." She looks at the time 8:46 a.m. "I gotta go. See you over at TM." She walks out the house and heads to her car.

Emma pulls into Chibs drive way. For the past two weeks she has ignored him and kept her distance. But he would always try to get her alone to talk to her. So she finally agreed to meet up with him. She steps out her car and walks up his patio. As she goes to knock on the door, he opens it.

"Love, I'm glad ye accepted to come over. Please come in." He takes her hand in his and walks her in.

"Filip, what do you want from me? I mean first you try so hard to get with me, and when you finally have me you break it off. You've done that twice and when I let you know how I feel, you stay quiet. I'm confused."

*Sexual Content*

He pulls her in his arms and crashes his lips to hers. At first she tries resisting him, but gives in letting him carry her to his room and lay her on his bed. She gazes into his eyes, as he unbuttons her shirt.

"Filip." She moans, as he cups her breast.

He strips her clothes off, and then strips out of his. As he nudges for her to spread her legs open, he looks into her eyes. "Yer mine, lass. I'm going to love on ye all day."

He slowly enters her making her moan. Keeping a slow pace he thrusts in and out of her. She scratches deep into his back, causing him to pick up his pace and crash deep into her. Emma moans in pure ecstasy and bites down on his shoulder.

He hooks her leg to his arm, and thrusts harder and faster into her. They both reach their peak, as he lays on top of her. She places a kiss onto his forehead. "You fuck me so good, Filip."

*End of Sexual Content*

Chibs rolls off of her and pulls her closer to him. "I want us to stay like this all day. We can forget about the world around us."

"Sounds perfect." Emma straddles him and looks into his eyes. "Ready for me to rock your world, baby?"

For the next few months everything seems to go smoothly, between them. Once again Emma seems to have what she wants, and is thankful for it.

 _March 2008_

Opie walks in the clubhouse. He stands by the doors of the clubhouse and looks around the empty place. "Hello."

Everyone jumps out from different places. "Surprise! WELCOME HOME!" All of SAMCRO goes up to greet him.

Opie makes his way to everyone one by one. Happy to finally be home, with his family.

Emma runs out from of the dorm rooms with Chibs following close behind. 'Damn it I missed the 'SURPRISE'.' She thinks to herself as she runs into Opie's arms. "You're finally home!"

"I missed ya, squirt." He lifts her over his shoulder and spins her around.

As she kicks and drums on his back, she squeels. "Put me down you freak giant."

"You should put her down, before she pukes all over you." Piney walks up to him.

Opie puts Emma down and gives his dad a tight hug. "How are ya, old man?"

"Breathin'." Piney chuckles. "It's good to have you home son."

"Sack! Bring out some brewskies! It's time to party!" Emma looks at Half Sack the new prospect. They seemed to have instantly click, from the very first time they met just two weeks ago. Emma quickly befriended him and the two became good friends.

"Got ya, Em." He heads to the back to fetch some cold beers.

As the party progresses, the SAMCRO family celebrates the homecoming of their beloved brother until the break of dawn.

 _April 2008_

Emma storms out of the clubhouse. 'Asshole!' As her mind curses, Chibs runs out behind her. She had walked into his dorm room and found one of the new crow eaters laying naked on his bed.

"Emma, it's not what it looks like. Let me explain." He pulls her to one side of the clubhouse.

"Don't touch me." She snarls at him, as she pulls her arm away from him. "What is there to explain? There was a sweet butt in your bed with you. Ass naked!"

"Love, she walked in my room like that. I promise ye I did not touch her. Ye got to believe me." He puts his hands on her shoulder. "Please come back inside with me and let's talk this out."

While Emma thinks if she should trust him. Gemma walks out the office and walks up to her. "There's a letter for you, Em. But it doesn't have a name or a return address." She hands Emma the envelope. "Who could have sent it?"

"Let's find out." Emma opens the envelope, and pulls a letter out. As she reads it a smirk appears on her face. She looks at Chibs and then at Gemma. "I gotta go." She pushes by them and walks to her car.

They follow her with curious looks. "Who's the letter from?" Chibs asks her as she steps in her car.

"Where are you going? Emma." Gemma gives her a stern look.

Emma looks at the both of them and smiles. "Oakland." She says without any hesitations.

Chibs feels his blood boil instantly. He clinches his jaw and stares a hole into Emma.

Gemma holds the car door open. "Alvarez? Emma, I thought this whole ordeal was over?!"

"Yea, Alvarez. And it was never over her was just locked up. Now he out and I'm gonna go visit him. We kind of had plans."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Gemma reaches in her car and pulls the keys out of the ignition.

Emma steps out of the car. "Gemma give me my keys."

"No!" Gemma turns to walk away.

Emma grabs her arm and spins her back around. "Give me my god damn keys, Gemma!"

Chibs steps in the middle of them and grabs Emma by her arms. He shakes her as he looks into her eyes. "We are at war with the Mayans! And you want to go see HIM?!"

"Let me go Chibs! I'm not the one that's at war with them!"

"He'll hurt you just to get to us! Do you not understand that?! He's using you, Emma! Opens your eyes and realize it!"

Emma frees herself from his grip and looks at him and Gemma. "Whatever. Y'all don't understand a god damn thing!" She turns on her heel and storms inside the clubhouse.

Gemma pinches the bridge of her nose. "He completely has her brain washed." She puts her hand on Chibs shoulder. " Thanks for talking some since into her. You're a good friend to her. I know now that I can trust you alone with her one hundred percent." She smiles at him and walks towards the clubhouse.

Chibs stands in the middle of the lot, alone with his thoughts. 'What have I done? They all trust me, and I'm being disloyal to them.' Thinking that he can't stay away from Emma to long or keep being dishonest to his brothers. He quickly makes a decision and walks inside the clubhouse in search of Emma.


	19. Drama

**Hi, everyone.**

 **OK, so this chapter takes part in season 1 episode 1. Read on, and let me know what you think. Thanks.**

 **Till next time, take care. :)**

 **P.S**

 **REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW. FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.**

(Last Resort By: Papa Roach) Blasts through Emma's speakers, as she lays in the middle of her bedroom floor. Smoking her second joint, while she stares at the ceiling thinking. 'I hate Filip Chibs Telford. I HATE him.'

The last time she spoke to him, he ended their relationship. He told her that he was unable to keep being unloyal to the club. Therefore they couldn't be together. As if that wasn't enough two days after their breakup, Emma walked into his house to pick up some of her belongings, and found him fucking Emily Duncan. To her surprise she didn't act out. She simply smirked at him and walked out, ignoring him ever since that was a month ago.

Another problem she had, was SAMCRO was up her ass, keeping tabs on her. According to them they were just making sure she stayed out of Oakland, and away from Alvarez. Like if she really was stupid enough to go looking for more drama. She had enough on her plate, then to go looking for Alvarez now. The worst part was, that it would always be Chibs following her every move. Maybe he still felt like if she belonged to him, and there was that jealousy towards Alvarez. Chibs not knowing what happened in Oakland was driving him crazy.

The sons and the Mayans were at war. This time it was huge and somehow for whatever reason Clay, always put her in the middle of it. Blaming her for all of the Mayans bull shit, and today would be no different.

Clay angrily pounds on her bedroom door. "Emma! Open this door!"

"Fuck off, Clay!" She continues to smoke, as she stares at her door.

"Don't make me kick this door down!"

"Do it! Not my house anyways!" She giggles and sits up, waiting for Clay to bust through her door. "I'll give you a count down! One! Tw.."

Clay kicks the door down and lifts her up by her arms. Gemma walks over to the radio and turns it off. Clay looks into Emma's eyes. "Mayans! They are the ones who torched the warehouse!"

Emma burst in laughter. "Alright, Alvarez!"

Clay shoves her onto her bed. "You think this is funny? Your little mexican boyf..."

"He's not my boyfriend. Clay! Go find the Mayans and yell at them. You're waisting your time on me. I don't give two fucks about your little war with the Mayans." She gets up from her bed and turns her radio back on. "Get out of my room." She looks at Gemma and Clay.

Clay gets in her face and stares her down. Emma looks right back at him never breaking contact even as he stormed out of her room.

Gemma walks up Emma. "I think it would be best if you stay away from the clubhouse today. Just until he cools down."

Emma rolls her eyes and walks to her closet. "Fine. Whatever." She changes into a pair of blue jean shorts and a black tank top. As she puts her black combat boots on, she looks up at Gemma. "I'm gonna head over to the diner. I'll be back later."

"OK, baby." She cups her face. "Keep your phone on, and close to you."

They walk out the house and go their separate ways. Later that day as Emma walks around a small clothing store, her phone rings. She pulls it out of her purse. 'Jesus Christ, Gemma.' She answers the phone. "I'll be home.."

Gemma quickly cuts her off. "Emma head on over to St. Thomas. That junkie bitch was unable to stay clean. The baby is ten weeks premature."

"Holy shit. I'm on my way."

Emma arrives at St. Thomas and runs up to Clay and Gemma. "What happened? Where's Jax?"

"I'm guessing he's at the hairy dog handling some business. I found matches by Wendy from the hairy dog. Stupid bitch, dozed herself with crank."

"How's the baby?"

"He was born with a tear in his abdomen, and the family flaw."

Emma takes a seat and rests her head on her hand. "Jesus Christ. What are the doctors saying?"

Gemma sits next to her. "They are going to try and repair the tear in his stomach, and if everything comes out good. Then they'll go in and fix his heart."

"He'll make it. He has a tough dad, he'll pull through. I know he will."

Tara walks down the hall and spots Emma coming out of Wendy's room. She walks up to her. "Excuse me. Are you related to Gemma?"

Emma crosses her arms over her chest. "Yes, I am. You must be the famous Dr. Tara Knowles."

Tara looks at her in confusion.

"I'm Jackson's cousin, Emma. He's told me about you." Emma extends her hand out to Tara.

She takes Emma's hand in hers. "I never knew Jax had a cousin. Much less that Gemma had a niece identical to her."

Emma smirks. "Yup, identical in more ways than just looks." She motions for Tara to take a walk with her. "So tomorrow morning you will be assisting in Jax's son's surgery? Tell me the truth doc. How do you see that little boy?"

Tara looks at Emma. "I think he has a fighting chance. The doctors will do all that they can."

Emma nods her head. "That little nugget is going to come out tougher than his old man. You'll see."

Tara chuckles, as Emma looks at her watch. 9:37 p.m. "Well doc I must run. It was nice meeting you. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, after the surgery. I'm counting on you, doc."

Tara, smiles at Emma. "It was nice meeting you to."

Emma walks into an elevator and waves at Tara as the doors slide shut.

The following morning, Luann, Gemma and Emma are in St. Thomas. They see Tara walking towards them and they get up.

"Abel's stomach surgery went well. But it's putting a strain in his system. Dr. Numee doesn't want to wait, thinks we should do the heart surgery now." Tara looks at Gemma.

Luann speaks up. "Well that's good right? That they're not waiting?"

"It's the best choice. Yes."

"Thanks." Gemma turns to walk away.

"Can we talk?" Tara looks at Gemma.

As they walk away, Emma looks at Luann. "Should those two really be left alone together?"

Luann shrugs her shoulders. "There's no telling with, Gemma. Or you."

Emma chuckles as she looks at Gemma and Tara. She sees Gemma lifting Tara's shirt as she walks away. "And she gets mad at me, for putting my hands on people."

Gemma walks back to them. Emma smirks at her. "What she tell you?"

"Nothing she's a bitch."

"I like her." Emma looks at the disapproval look that Gemma gives her. She puts her hands up. "I'll be the one to judge, once I get to know her better. C'mon grandma let's go get lunch."

Night falls, and they take the baby into heart surgery. Hours later Tara comes out and tells Emma and Gemma that everything came out OK.

"Thanks doc. I always said that he would pull through." Emma gives Tara a hug. "You're alright by me doc. May I see the baby."

"Yes, in a little while, we'll put him a NICU room." Tara smiles at Emma.

"K." Emma makes her way to the cafeteria. She gets herself a cup of coffee and heads to NICU. As she finishes up her coffee, she sees Jax walk in. "Sup Jackson? Ready to meet your kid?"

He simply nods his head and steps into the small room. He stands by the incubator and looks at his son. Gemma walks in and stands behind him. "He's perfect." She smirks and looks at the baby.

Emma turns to look at Clay, who is not standing next to her, and back through the window. "He's going to make it. Just like I said."

Clay nods his head and looks at Emma. "We retaliated. The Mayans are in for a big surprise." He whispers to her.

Without taking her eyes from the baby, she smirks. "I knew something had to be up your sleeve. I mean you were so pissed at me, now you're here talking to me." She turns to look at him. "Let me make one thing clear to you. I don't give a fuck about what you do to the Mayans. They're the least of my worries. So you can go and kill them all off. I don't care."

"What about Alvarez? Care about him?"

Emma sighs. "That's a little more complicated. Don't expect you to understand any of it. But if, not saying that you are capable. But just IF you were to get to him, I wouldn't shed a tear."

Clay chuckles. "You don't think I can wipe him off the face of this earth?"

Emma grabs her purse and swings it over her shoulder. "I know you can't. Just like I know my cousin will soon take your ass off of the head of the table." She pushes by him and walks out.

Leaving Clay, in a heated rage.


	20. Alvarez's Old Lady?

**Season 1 episode 2.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Till next time,take care. :)**

Emma dances around Gemma's house as she gets ready for the day. "Finally I was able to sleep through out the entire morning." She takes a bite out of her blueberry muffin. "I'm definitely gonna have to go for a run today. Way one too many muffins for one day."

As she gets ready, she packs a duffle bag with extra clothes and some jogging shorts. She locks up the house and heads down to TM.

"Sup aunty Gemma?" Emma walks in the office and sits behind the desk.

Gemma looks at her as she crosses her arms over her chest. "You're late!"

"Yup!" She looks through some of the paper work and gets to work. "I'll make it up to you aunty."

"Yea,yea." Gemma grabs her purse and walks out of the office.

Emma looks at all the paper work on the desk. 'Fuck me. I'll just do half and head to the park.' She smirks and gets to it.

A costumer walks in. "Hi, I was checking on my car. Is it ready?"

"Um. I can check for you. Just hold on just a minute." Emma walks into the garage and waves down one of the mechanics. "Hey, this lady is here for her car. Is it ready?"

"Yes, it is Em."

She goes back in the office. "Your car is ready ma'am. I'll just get your paper work and you can give me your payment and I'll be more then happy to have you your keys." She gets the paper work done and hands the woman her keys. "Thank you ma'am. Have a nice day."

The woman walks out the office, as Emma grabs her car keys. 'Fuck this shit. I'm not a people person. I'm out.'

She arrives at the park and gets ready for a run. As she walks to the trail she spots Darby. 'What is that perve doing here?' She follows him and before she calls out his name. She spots Alvarez seating at a picnic table eating tamales. She hides behind a tree and watches on. 'What are does two up to?' She looks away and sees Chibs and Juice. 'Did everyone just decide to come to the park today?' She squats down and watches as Chibs and Juice take off in Darby's suburban.

She sees Darby walking away from the picnic table and stops dead on his tracks.

"Where's my god damn suburban?" He asks himself.

She chuckles and jumps out in front of him? "ERNIE!" She laughs as she sees him jump back. "Sup, Nord?"

"Damn it, Em. You nearly gave me a god damn heart attack." He looks down at her legs and smirks. "How are you this fine day?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "I'm good, thanks." She says sarcastically as she pushes him away.

Alvarez looks at her from where he is seating and smiles. "Rosita."

Emma smiles and runs over to him. She sits on top of the picnic table. "Oh, look tamales." She takes a piece and eats it. "It's been a long time, señor Alvarez."

He looks up at her. "I sent you a letter when I got out. You never showed."

Emma sighs. "I know. Things got a little out of hand. So I've been stuck with a spy all these damn weeks. My 'SAMCRO' family don't want me any where near you." She laughs. "They keep telling me that you're a very dangerous man, señor Alvarez. That you want to hurt me."

Alvarez gets up and stands in front of Emma. He places his hands on her thighs. "Shouldn't you be running away from me, then?"

She looks into his eyes. "Why would I want to do that?" She scoots closer to him, as she makes him stand between her legs. "In just what kind of way do you want to hurt me?"

"Let me show you?"

She looks into his eyes and bites on her lip. "Show me."

He smirks and leans in closer to her, as he slides his hands to her hips and pulls her even closer. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

She wraps her arms around his neck as she laughs. "Are you sure you can handle this?That's the real question."

Alvarez laughs. "I like you, Emma. You're different, then most woman that I know."

"Well duh. I'm not Mexican." She chuckles as she plays with the front of his kutte.

He slowly intertwines his hand in her hair and crashes his lips to hers. She thrusts her hips to his. Suddenly they are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They pull apart and see Darby watching them.

Emma looks at Alvarez. "Great. It's the 'NORD' I hate this guy." She lightly pushes Alvarez, just enough for her to get off the picnic table.

"You do know I can hear you, Em." Darby looks at Emma.

"Whatever, Ernie. You know I don't like or trust you. Why don't you go and do something right for once in your life. Like go hang yourself. Trust me the world wouldn't miss ya."

Darby laughs as he looks at Alvarez. "She's a handful, just like her aunt. So, what is this?" He points at at Emma and Alvarez. "You two...?"

"Careful with what you say, Darby. Wouldn't want me to go back on our deal.?" Alvarez stares him down.

Darby looks at Emma and pursed his lips. "I gotta go find my suburban." He turns and walks away.

"Good luck, Ernie." Emma laughs.

Alvarez walks up to Emma. "Want to ride back with me to Oakland?"

Emma smiles at him. "Sorry Marcus but are time is up. You can thank Darby. I'll see you around though. Take care." She turns to walk away.

He reaches out to her and grabs her hand. "Rosa. We can't leave this, like this."

She turns to him and places a kiss on his lips. "I know. But we can't finish it now. You know that. Aren't you still married to, Maria?"

"You still with your secret lover?"

"Nope, not at the moment. But thanks for answering my question with your own question. It just answered mine." She walks away and looks back at him. "Later, papi." She giggles and walks to her car.

"That woman, is a wild one and I'm going to be the one tame her." Alvarez looks at one of the other Mayans. "She'll be mine soon."

"You picked a good challenge, Alvarez. She looks damn good." The other man says.

"Careful. She's my future old lady." Alvarez climbs on his bike and they roll out.

Emma arrives at the clubhouse. "Sup, Harry? What bring you here? Won't Donna be furious?" She laughs as she lays on one of the couches.

Opie takes a seat next to her and places her head on his lap. "We're behind on every damn bill. I want back in. Donna, may not like it, but it's the only way."

She looks up at him. "You do what you think is best for your family."

"I just wish Donna could see it that way." He looks down at Emma. "You do know Gemma is pissed at you, for leaving the office."

"Yup! She'll get over it." She sits up. "I should go before she finds me."

Opie gets up as well. "Yea,I need to go find Clay. Catch you later squirt." As he opens the doors to the clubhouse, Gemma walks in. He looks back at Emma and smirks.

'Shit.' Emma walks to the bar. "Sup, aunty?"

Gemma walks right up to her. "Don't 'sup aunty' me, little girl. Where the hell did you take off to?!"

Emma sighs. "Should've just left to Oakland." She whispers under her breath.

Gemma tilts her head. "Excuse me."

Emma turns to look at her aunt. "Nothing."

"No,it was something. Now repeat it." She puts her hands on her hips.

Emma walks away from her. "I'm hungry."

Gemma rushes towards her and spins her around. "Emma! You have got to stay away from Oakland. What is over there for you anyway? You say that there's nothing between you and Alvarez. Then why do you keep going over there?"

"It gets me away from here." She turns back around and heads towards the doors. "I'll see you at the house."

Gemma pinches the bridge of her nose. 'I am going to beat that child, some day.'

Emma walks to her car, as she opens her car door she hears her name. She turns to look and sees Chibs running towards her. 'Oh hell no.' She quickly gets in her car, before she can close the door he stops her.

"Emma. Please talk to me. You've ignored me long enough." He looks at her with pleading eyes.

She looks up at him. "Filip what the hell is it that you want? Exactly? You keep playing these little games with me, and I'm not about that. I would like to settle down and start a family some day soon. I don't want to waste my time with someone who isn't ready to commit."

He squats down in front of her and take her hands in his. "I want you, lass. I would like to be the one to give you that family. I just need some time to..."

"Jesus Christ." She pushes him, knocking him on his ass. "You know just as I make up my mind to just let you go once and for all. You pull this shit on me. Always pulling me back to ya. And for what? So you can just say that I'm yours and yet fuck around and later dump me like yesterdays trash?" She shuts her car door and looks at Chibs through her window. "You're a dick!" She starts her car and peels out.


	21. Familia Alvarez

**Hi, everyone!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. This chapter mentions some off season 1 episode 3. Enjoy and of course review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Till next time, take care.**

"This cotton candy couldn't be any better." Emma bites into her cotton candy. "I love fun town!" She looks at Juice who is eating his own cotton candy.

"Look! We must get on that ride, next!" He takes her by the hand and runs towards the rides.

They pass by, Gemma and Clay. "Those two are like little ten year olds, when they're together." Gemma, mentions as she looks on to them.

Clay, laughs and wraps his arm around her. "Juice, is 'special'." He jokes making Gemma laugh.

"Let's go into the photo booth." She smiles mischievously at him.

Emma and Juice get off the ride. She takes Juice by his hand, and runs towards the games. " Try and win me something, Juicy."

Juice laughs as he pulls cash out. As he tries to win, Emma the giant teddy bear, she looks over at Gemma, Clay, Jax, and Tig talking to an older couple with a little girl. She nudges Juice on his ribs. "Who are they? Juicy."

He looks over at where she is pointing. "That's Elliot, Karen Oswald, and their daughter Tristen."

Emma shrugs her shoulders. "Never heard of them." She turns to look back at Juice. "Go on, now. Win me that, damn bear."

"I already spend ten dollars!"

"I'm worth a lot more, Juicy." She winks at him.

"Ok, fine." He turns back to the game.

Emma looks around and spots Jax, Tig and Bobby, dunking the clown in the water tank and messing with him. 'Boys will be boys.' She laughs at the sight.

Juice gets off the phone. " I gotta go find Clay."

Emma pouts. "Ok, bye." She walks over to the rides. As she waits in line, she sees Tristen on the ride, laughing and enjoying herself. She smiles, a she thinks back when she was that age. Except she wasn't doing what your average thirteen year old girls do. She was out in the streets hanging with the thugs, slangin' peels to the peel heads.

Night falls and Emma and Gemma are still at fun town. "I want another cotton candy." Emma runs to buy herself another one.

Gemma shakes her head. " This will be your fourth one. Slow your roll."

Emma chuckles as they walk off. They hear Karen yelling for Tristen. They walk up to her.

"What's going on?" Gemma asks Karen.

"We can't find Tristen." Karen sounds desperate to find her daughter.

"Jesus. Well she must be here somewhere." Gemma looks around.

"No. We looked every where."

Elliot walks up to them. "She's not on, any of the rides."

"Oh my God." Karen cries out.

Emma looks on at them. 'This doesn't sound good.' Gemma, hooks her arm to hers. Emma looks at Gemma. " I hope they find that little girl."

Gemma, simply shakes her head. "Let's go home sweetheart."

The following morning, Gemma rushes in Emma's room. "Emma." She takes the blankets off of her. "Wake up."

Emma lets out a grunt. "What's wrong aunty?"

"Tristen. They found her in the woods, with a broken jaw. She's been raped." Gemma sits by the edge of her bed.

Emma sits up. "That's horrible. What's gonna happen?"

"Clay and the boys are in search of the rapist."

"Good. Hope they find him and cut his dick off, and feed it to him." She gets up off the bed. "I'm gonna shower. I think I'll be heading to the clubhouse later."

"Actually, I found you a new job." Gemma looks up at her and smirks.

"What? Where?"

"Luann needs a makeup artist. The last one quit on her."

"Oh, no no no. I'm not working at the porn studio!" She walks into the bathroom.

Gemma follows her and leans on the bathroom door frame. "Well you don't want to work in the office. You gotta work somewhere. I'm heading over to St. Thomas, I'll be home tonight."

Emma arrives at the porn studio. "Sup Luann?"

Luann walks over to her and gives her a quick hug. "Hey baby girl, thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Uh huh." They walk over to the dressing room and Emma stares down at some of the girls. "Sup bitches?!"

Luann shakes her head. "Emma please don't get violent with my girls. They're my money makers."

"Tell them not to get out of line with me and I won't have to get violent with them." She looks at Luann and smirks.

Luann turns to look at the girls. "Ladies, for those of you who don't know. This is Emma Maddock, Gemma's niece. She'll be helping you ladies with hair and makeup. For those of you who do know Emma, should know by now that she won't be taking any kind of bull shit from you ladies. Let the ones that don't know, know. Now! For I won't be able to hold her back. Understood?"

The girls look at Emma and nod their heads. Emma looks back at them and smiles as she waves at them. "Let's make it a good day, my little bitches."

As the day progresses, Luann takes a seat next to Emma as they watch on at one of the scenes being played out. "You did a good job on my girls, baby girl. They look really good on camera."

"I did my best. I had to make sure their wasn't any nut left on their faces." Emma chuckles.

"Can I ask you something? Without you getting mad?"

Emma turns to look at Luann questionably. "Sup?"

Luann hesitates a little before talking. "Are you really getting into bed with a club enemy? Umm. Alvarez?"

"Jesus Christ, Luann!" Emma gets up off the couch. "Did Gemma put you up to this?"

Luann gets up and follows her over to the snack table. "No, no. She didn't. I was just cu..."

"Curious?" Emma laughs and looks into Luann's eyes. "Curiosity killed the cat! Baby girl." She snarls at her. "I'm going to tell you, what I've told everyone else. You wanna know so damn bad, ask him yourself. If you want I can call him and set up a meeting for you. Right here in your porn studio."

"You wouldn't."

Emma smirks as she pulls out her phone. "Oh, I so would. It's ringing."

Luann quickly snatches the phone away from Emma and hangs it up. "Jesus, Emma."

"You need Jesus, Luann." She takes her phone back, and walks away laughing. She walks out the porn studio and sits in her car. 'Should I? Or shouldn't I?' She starts her car. "Fuck it." She drives out the lot.

Emma drives into a lot, and steps out her car. She leans against her car, a she lights up a cigarette and looks at the building in front of her. Spotting a group of men, they stare her down, and she waves one of them down.

"Are you lost mija?" He stops in front of her and looks at her open and down.

"Nope. I'm not." She blows smoke into his face. "Is Alvarez, around?"

The man smirks. "He's inside. Come on in guerra." (White girl)

She tosses her cigarette butt to the ground, as she looks at the line of bikes. She spots Alvarez's bike and follows the man.

"Buscan al jefe." (She's looking for the boss) He tells the other men standing outside.

They walk in the Mayans clubhouse. "Alvarez! There's a fine mamacita looking for you. Una guerra." (A white girl)

Alvarez gets up from his seat, as the man steps away from Emma. He looks at her and smiles. "Rosita."

"Hola, papi." (Hello daddy) She speaks up in a sexual voice, as she chuckles.

The Mayans around the clubhouse, begin their cat calls as some pat Alvarez's back. He walks over to her and puts his hands on her hips. "What made you come here?"

She takes a step back as she takes his hand in hers. "I'm still not quite sure." She walks him over to the bar. "Maybe I just miss getting shit faced with ya."

He pours them a shot of tequila each and hands one over to her. "Salud." (Cheers) They take their shots. He reaches over to her and curls his fingers behind her neck, and pulls her to his lips.

She parts her lips, as she grabs the front his kutte and deepening the kiss. He lifts her up, as she wraps her legs around his waist. He pulls away. "I'll be in room. I don't want any interruptions!" He comsnds the others, as he walks to his dorm room. He gently lays Emma on the bed, as his hands begin to explore her body. "You're so beautiful, Rosita."

Emma grabs the front of his kutte and pulls him on top of her. "Show me what you got, baby." She smirks as she crashes her lips to his.

Alvarez, pulls away, as he starts to unzip her shirt slowly revealing her perky breast. He lowers his head between them and starts trailing kisses along her chest.

The door to the room swings open. "Que es esto?!" (What is this?) Maria storms into the room, and shoves Alvarez, as he gets off of Emma.

Emma gets up and quickly zips her shirt back up. She slightly laughs. "I should go." She walks to the door.

Maria grabs her by her arm, as Alvarez tries to get her away from Emma. Emma turns around and looks at Maria into her eyes. "You don't want to go there, sweetheart."

Alvarez steps in the middle and looks at Emma. "Wait here. I'll get her home." Maria hears him and curses him out in spanish. He turns to her and grabs her by her arm. "I told you not to come here." He drags her out of the room.

Another woman steps in his room and looks at Emma, as she leans on the wall and crosses her arms across her chest. "Hola, I'm Karina. Marcus little sister, actually his only sister. Who are you, guerra?"

Emma looks at Karen. "I'm Emma, just a friend."

Karina chuckles. "Yea. Right. My brother doesn't just have female friends. He most definitely don't bring them around his clubhouse and family. You're the same one from last time. Maria allowed you to stay in her home." She laughs as she shakes her head. "Maria, is not too bright. Letting my brother's lover..."

Emma cuts her off. "I'm not his lover. We haven't gotten that far, for it to become that." She sits on the edge of the bed. "I don't even know what I'm doing here. He's still married, I shouldn't be here."

"But you are." Karina sits next to her. "My brother filed for divorce about a week ago, and told Maria to stay away from the clubhouse. She's a stubborn bitch." She looks into Emma's eyes. "My brother. I think he really likes you. I can tell you like him to."

"How so?"

"You're still here. In his bedroom waiting for him." She smiles. "A word of advice. Don't let him in your pants until the divorce is finalized. This isn't the first time he's filed for one. Him and Maria have been together since high school. They always end up getting back together. If he really likes you, he'll wait for you, and get rid of Maria for you." She winks at Emma as she gets up. "You didn't here it from me. It was nice meeting you. Rosita."

Emma watches her as she leaves the room. 'Men.' She gets up and walks out the room. As she walks to the main doors of the clubhouse, Alvarez walks in. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She tries to walk pass him.

"Please stay, with me." He stops her and cups her face.

She looks into his eyes. "I'm not going to become your side chick, Alvarez. It was a mistake coming here. My mistake. Just glad we didn't get to far."

"I get it. But just stay. Nothing will happen between us, I just would like to spend some time with you. Por favor." (Please)

She thinks for a minute and smirks at him. "Ok."

An elder woman walks up to him. "Mijo, what have I told you about this? Mas respecto para tu mujer." (Have more respect for your wife.)

Alvarez looks at Emma. "Rosita, this is my mom. Teresa. Mama, ella es Rosita." (Mom, This is Rosita)

Emma chuckles. "Nice to meet you, mother Teresa."

Teresa looks at her, from head to toe. "You're an untamed woman. I can tell."

Emma burst out laughing. "Damn right I am." She looks at Alvarez. "No man has been able to tame all of this." She smirks as she looks back at Teresa.

"Come with me child." Teresa takes Emma by her hand, as she looks at her son. "You got yourself una loca." (A crazy one)

Emma walks with Teresa and looks over her shoulder at Alvarez. "Your mom's cute." She giggles as Teresa walks her into the kitchen.

"Tonight you're going to tell me, all about yourself, mija. I want to know what my son is getting into. Getting so serious with a white girl." Teresa motions for Emma to take a seat.

Emma sits down and stares the old woman down. "What do you wanna know? Ask away, for I won't be afraid to answer any question."


	22. War

**Hi everyone,**

 **On the next chapters I will be mentioning season 1 Episodes 8-11. Just getting that out there. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.**

 **Till next time, take care. =)**

One month later...

After staying in Oakland, Emma heads back to Charming. She pulls into the TM parking lot. She parks her car, and looks at the clock 7:48 a.m. She grabs her purse and pulls out a cigarette, as she lights it up, she looks out her window and spots a very angry Gemma walking towards her car. 'Aw, shit! Here comes mother dearest.' She quickly gets out her car and waves at Gemma. "Good morning, aunty."

Gemma slaps her waving hand. "Don't you aunty, me! Where the hell have you been for the past month!"

Emma turns and walks towards the clubhouse. "Oh, I'm doing very well Gemma, thanks for being so concerned about me. If you must know, I was here, there and all around." She walks through the clubhouse doors and sees Chibs and Piney. 'Oh God.'

Gemma follows her. "That doesn't answer my question!"

Emma walks behind the bar. "Good morning godfather. Chibs."

"Aren't you going to answer Gemma? sweetheart." Piney looks into Emma's eyes. "Where you disappear to?"

Emma looks at Chibs and smirks. "Oakland. I was with Alvarez." She turns away and grabs a beer.

Chibs stares her down, as his blood starts to boil. Never had he been the jealous type, but there was something about Emma that drove him insane. But Alvarez really? Why him? Could she really be getting in bed with him? Could Alvarez be touching what's his? The questions just stacked on, making him feel like he was on a miracle round. He was spinning out of control, and he had to do something quick.

Gemma walks up to Emma and slaps her. Emma gets in her face and stares her down. As they stare into each other's eyes Gemma thinks back to that little girl that would run up to her, yelling out 'Aunty!' as she wrapped her little arms around legs. 'What happened to that innocent baby girl? What has life done to her? Would she ever open up?'

Emma, never breaking eye contact had her own voices in her head. 'It's not you, Gemma. It's my own heart going to war with my brain. I don't know what to do. But I can't ask for help.'

Piney gets up and grabs Gemma, as Chibs grabs a hold of Emma. "You two take a break. Go for a drive, Gemma." Piney looks at Gemma.

Gemma storms out of the clubhouse. As Chibs takes Emma towards the dorm rooms. "Lass." He pins her against the wall. "What were ye doing with Alvarez? Don't ye love me, anymore?" He places a kiss on her lips.

"Fillip, please. Don't." She looks away from him. "It's not what you think. Alvarez and I, aren't anything." She looks at him and clears her throat. "I was about to give myself to him, but it didn't..."

He crashes his lips to hers, and angrily kisses her as he lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and takes her into his dorm room.

*Sexual Content*

Chibs presses Emma's back up against the wall, as he unbuckles his pants. He runs his hands up her skirt, and between her thighs. As he pushes her panties to one side he crashes into her with a single moans his name, as she kisses on his neck.

He takes her over to his bed and collapses onto the bed landing on top of her. Keeping up with his fast pace, he rises up and pulls her by her hips as thrusts hard into her. The feeling of pure ecstasy drives Emma over the edge, as she climax screaming his name. Moments later, he reaches his peak and releases himself deep into her.

*End Of Sexual Content*

He rolls on his back as he keeps her on top of him. Running his hands up and down her back. "Yer mine, love. I promise things will be different this time." He places a kiss on top of her head. "Yer all mine."

As Emma lays her head on his chest. She closes her eyes, unsure if she should give him another chance. 'What if he's only playing you, again? Could I handle giving him another piece of my heart?' Her soul already sleeping, and her heart slowly deteriorating. How much longer could she go on? What's going to happen once she has no heart left? Only time would tell. The questions run in her head as she falls into a deep sleep.

Night falls, and Emma wakes up in Jax's room to a lot of commotion. 'How did I end up in here?' She gets out of bed. "What the hell is going on out there?" She walks out into the main room and sees Chibs, Half Sack and Juice bring in some Irish guy. Who apparently had been shot.

Clay runs up to her and grabs her by her arms and slams her against the wall. "Your little Mexican boyfriend tried to have me killed tonight!" He yells in her face.

Chibs runs up to Clay and pulls him away from Emma. "It's not her fault, Clay! Let her go!" Chibs cups her face. "Are ye ok, lass?"

Emma looks at Clay. "What? Alvarez is here? In charming?" She takes Chibs hands off of her.

Chibs looks at her curiously. "Do ye really need to know that?" He tries whispering into her ear.

She steps away from him and looks around the clubhouse. Unable to speak, clueless to what's going on.

Gemma walks up to Emma. "C'mon sweetheart. You can help me get set up, for lock down." She takes Emma by her hand and walks her to the kitchen.

An hour passes by, and Emma walks into the main room. She sees Gemma and Clay seating at the couch and Tig standing by one of the pool tables getting all kinds of guns ready. She slowly takes a seat by the bar and pours herself a shot of whiskey.

The following morning, Gemma is worried about Jax's whereabouts. Emma stands by the hall and hears Unser talking about NORDS and Mayans. Unser takes Clay with him. The irish man screams in pain, and Gemma takes off with Tig following her. 'Fucking drama. Always!'

Emma stands in front the chapel room doors. "Can you two keep him quiet?" She looks at Juice and Chibs. "Why do I have to stay locked up in here? Not like Alvarez is after me." She turns away and heads toward the main door.

Chibs runs after her and gets in front of her. "Where are you going, love?" He looks into her eyes, rage slowly brewing through his eyes. "Are you going to look for 'him'?"

Emma rolls her eyes and storms to the dorm rooms. Opie later walks in the clubhouse and sees Emma at the bar. "How are you doing? Squirt."

Emma, looks up at Opie. "I need to get out of here. I can't be like this."

"If the club were to go after Alvarez and take him out. What effect would that have on you?"

Emma looks away and shuts her eyes. 'Just breath, Emma.' She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. "I don't know. Shits complicated." She looks down and plays with a beer cap.

Opie looks at her without saying another word. 'Shit, Emma. You've fallen for his charm.' As the thought runs through his mind, he clinches his jaw, and walks away from her.

Later that day, Jax arrives with Tara, to help with the Irish man. Emma walks up to Jax. "Sup cus?"

Jax turns to look at her. "I heard you were with, Alvarez this past month. What's that ask about?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, Jax." She looks into his eyes. "Men, are SO. Confusing." She turns and walks away. Leaving Jax with more questions then what he already had.

As night falls, other charters come out the chapel and they have a big SOA party. Chibs walks over to Emma. "I think there's something you should know, love."

"Now, what?" She smokes her cigarette as she she looks at two guys who are boxing it out in the ring.

"Alvarez, put a hit on his own son. Happy will be taking him out tomorrow." Chibs smirks at her. "He's not who ye think he is, love."

She tilts her head. "What? I. I don't." She shakes her head and pushes by him. She walks in the clubhouse and Happy runs up to her. He lifts her up by her waist. "Precious Emma. How are you sweet stuff?"

She giggles and looks down at him. "Hey killer."

He sets her back down on her two feet, and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Wanna join me? I need a drinking partner, someone like you to make me laugh."

She slowly unwraps his arm away from her. "I'm sorry killer. Not tonight. I have to much in my head. I'm just going home."

He stands in front of her and cups her face. "Who is he? I'll gut him."

"No, it's not a buy. Just noises in my head."

"Alright then. Good night precious." He pulls her in his arms and places a kiss on top of her head. "Love you kid."

"I love you too, killer. Good night."

Emma walks in her room and throws herself on the bed. 'Could have Chibs been telling me the truth?' She tosses and turns, through out the night finally falling into an uneasy sleep.


	23. Confusion

The sun shines down on Charming, and it's residents our moving about heading to work and going on about their days. Emma steps out her shower, and puts on a pair of leather leggings, a black spaghetti strap crop top and high heeled ankle boots.

She heads into the kitchen and grabs an apple before walking out the house. She arrives at the park, and takes a deep breath as walks over to a tree. She leans her back against it, the sound of a guitar playing catches her attention. She turns to see where it's coming from and spots Esai walking towards Alvarez.

Emma sees as they walk towards a churro stand, and she walks closer to them. As she stands just four feet away from them, she sees Alvarez as he hugs Esai. The man by the stand suddenly turns around and stabs Esai in back of his head. 'Jesus Christ. Happy?' Alvarez places a kiss on his son's temple, as he lays dead on the ground.

She runs up them, and Happy sees her. "Precious, what are you doing here?" He runs up to her and takes her by her hand. "C'mon lets get out of here."

Emma pulls away from him and turns to look into Alvarez eyes. "I don't ever want to see you again." A tear escapes her eye, and quickly wiped it off.

Alvarez notices her tear drop and feels his heart skip a beat. He walks up to her, and tries cupping her face. "Rosita. You don't..."

"It's Emma!" She tilts her head. "I can't trust you any more. If you are capable of having your own flesh and blood killed. Then what does that tell me?" She turns to look at Happy. "Get me out of here, Happy."

Alvarez tries to go after her, but Happy stops him. He stares Alvarez down, as he shakes his head, before turning away and following Emma to her car. "Precious, what's going on?"

Emma turns to look at Happy. "What's wrong?! All of this shit! That's what's wrong! I thought the MC life was about family! But now, I don't know."

"Em, the rumors are true then? You and Alvarez..."

"Fuck off! Happy! Go tattoo yourself another smiley face!" She gets in her car and peels out. 'Holy shit. What did I just witness?' It's not like Emma had never seen someone her murdered in front of her. But seeing someone have their own killed, was a new ball game to her. It shook her to her core. 'If Alvarez could easily have his son killed, what could he do to her?' No, she had to stay away from him. No, matter what it took, she would stay away. Her heart felt like off it was being squeezed. Her vision was blurry, she couldn't think straight. "What's happening to me?"

She soon arrives to her favorite diner and a woman comes up to her. "Emma Maddock?"

Emma stares the woman down. "Who the fuck are you?"

The woman smiles and shows Emma a badge. "Agent June Stahl. ATF. I was wondering if I could have a few words with you?"

"No. Fuck off, bitch." Emma turns and walks out the diner.

Stahl follows her out. "That's right, I forgot you're a big badass bitch. You wouldn't want to do time again, for having unprescribed drugs on you. Would you?" She pulls out a baggie with peels in it.

Emma smirks at her. "You picked the wrong day, to fuck with me." She walks up to Stahl and spits in her face. "Go fuck yourself, bitch." She steps into her car and drives out the parking lot.

Later that night, Emma is in the clubhouse playing a game of pool with Chibs and Tig. Clay steps out the chapel and announces that, Otto crushed Stahl's skull.

"He did exactly what I wanted to do to the bitch." She chuckles as she takes a swig of her beer.

"Clay, cops!" Juice shouts out as he points at the camera screens.

The cops run in and get everyone on the floor and arrest Bobby. Agent Stahl walks in and kicks Clay on his ribs.

"You bitch!" Gemma tries getting up.

Stahl kicks Gemma on her ribs. Emma runs up to her and head butts her. A cop grabs Emma and arrests her. "Get her out of my sight!" Stahl yells out as she holds her nose. "Stupid bitch."

Chibs, Tig, Juice, Clay and Gemma laugh at Stahl. "That a girl, Emma!" Clay cheers her on.

The cops walk Emma and Bobby out the clubhouse. "I hope they have dinner ready for us, Elvis." Emma laughs as they put her in the back seat of a cruiser.

Bobby laughs and looks at Stahl. "My girl, is gonna give you a hard time."

Stahl looks at Bobby less then thrilled. "Take him away!"

As Emma lays in her cell, she thinks to herself. 'What a day.' She laughs at the thought of Stahl's beat up face.

Officer Hale walks in her cell. "Emma, what did you do?"

Emma looks up at him. "Defended my family. After all I am a part of SAMCRO. I'll always have their backs, as they'll have mine."

"Em, you're better then them. I can see it in your eyes. I hear it in your voice. You've just had it rough, but it doesn't..."

"Hale. This outlaw/gangsta whatever you want to call it, life is all I know. And Gemma, Jax, Piney, Opie, Bobby, and hell even Clay. ALL OF SAMCRO/SOA. Has been their for me. I'm not about to just dump them."

"I've heard you even have the Mayans, on your side."

Emma chuckles. "Wow! Does everyone know that side of me?"

"Why would you hang around the most dangerous man, in Oakland?"

Emma gets up and walks up to Hale. "Would you prefer for me to hang out with you, and the police department?" She laughs and turns away from him. "We are on opposite ends of the law. It would never work."

Unser walks in. "Em, you're free to go. Chibs is outside waiting for you." He opens the cell and lets her out.

Emma turns to look at Hale. "My people are here for me. Have a good night, Hale." She turns and walks out with Unser. She sees Stahl and blows a kiss at her, as she walks out the jail.

She climbs on the back of Chibs bike. "Let's go home, love." He starts his bike and they roll out.

The following morning at the clubhouse, Jax walks out the chapel and walks over to Emma who's sitting outside on the picnic table. "Sup Em?"

"You don't look to happy. Where you headed?"

"Gonna go look for Ope. I'll be back later, little grasshopper." He pats her back and laughs.

"Tell Harry, he's missing out in all the fun." She laughs as she sees Jax walk to his bike.

Chibs walks out the clubhouse and sits on the picnic table with her. He wraps his arm around her shoulders. "What do ye say, we go get a bite to eat? Before I get busy, with club business."

"Let's go." They get on Chibs bike and roll out.

Emma walks up to Piney, who is sitting at the bar. "Sup godfather? Any word on, Harry yet?"

Piney looks at her. "No. Seems like the ATF agent is trying to set him up to look like a rat."

"That's bull shit! Harry, would never rat! I can't stand that bitch! Somebody should put a bullet in her head, more like her ugly face." Emma looks at Piney. "There's way too many shit going on around here. I'm afraid shits only gonna keep gettin' uglier."

Piney turns to look at Emma. "I'm glad you've been sticking around. Makes me feel better to have you close, darlin'."

"I won't be goin' anywhere, any time soon. I love you, old man." She wraps her arms around him.

He hugs her back tight. "I love you, daughter of mine." He places a kiss on her temple.

"I'm gonna head home. Tomorrow I'll be house hunting. I'm ready to have my own house. And who knows maybe some day soon, I'll be getting married, and having some rascals off my own."

Piney laughs. "How many do you want?"

"Four." She chuckles. "Is that a lot?"

"You have as many as you want."

"I need me a big family man."

Piney chuckles. "Go get some sleep."

Emma places a kiss on his cheek. "K. Good night." She gets up, and heads home.  



	24. Can't Let Go

**Hi, everyone.**

 **So, I've been thinking. I need more reviews! LoL. Just let me know what you're thinking or feeling towards this story, so far. Every review, good or bad, helps me out. Thanks.**

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite.**

 **Till next time, take care. =)**

 **P.S This chapter mentions season 1 episode 12**

'Let's see what SAMCRO is up to this fine morning?' Emma steps out her car and heads in the clubhouse. She smirks when she sees Juice sleeping on a pool table, with a sweet butt. As she walks further in, she notices Chibs sleeping on the couch with a crow eater on top of him. "Fucking, asshole." She walks over to the couch and grabs the crow eater by her hair. She drags her off of Chibs and out the door.

Chibs wakes up to see, Emma dragging the crow eater out the door. "Shit." He gets up and runs after Emma in his boxers. "Emma, love. You're causing a scene, people are going to wake up and see you. Then what?"

Emma kicks the crow eater in the ribs. As the crow eater lays in fetal position, Emma kicks her straight on the face and proceeds to choke her by placing her heeled boot over her throat. "Bitch." She spits on the crow eaters face.

Chibs wraps his arms around Emma, and carries her away. "I think you made your point." He sets her back down. "Love..."

Emma pulls out a gun from her purse and points it at Chibs. "I got your god damn 'Love' right here!"

"Emma, please put the gun down. Let's talk this out." He slowly takes a step towards her. "Give me the gun, love."

"Stay away from me!" She cocks her gun. " I hate you. You promised me! Things would be different! But you just keep on lying to me!" She slowly walks backwards to her car. "I woke up way to fucking early for this shit! Just stay the fuck away from me, Filip Telford!" She gets in her car and peels out of TM.

'Emma. This is all your fault. You fell for his bull shit.' She drives around Charming, until she finally decides to stop, at a restaurant. She gets out of her car, and steps inside the restaurant.

She orders a glass of water, as she scans through the menu. 'Breathe, Emma just relax. It's all over. You deserve better.' She spends the next few hours at the restaurant, trying to keep her anger under control. The rumble of motorcycles catches her attention, and she looks out the window, to see Clay and Jax rolling down the street. 'Where are they going?' She pulls out some cash and throws it on the table.

Emma arrives at Jax's house and finds Gemma and Wendy inside. "Sup bitches?"

Gemma looks over at her. "Hey baby. I've been waiting on you for the past hour. Where you been?" She continues to decorate, for Abel's welcome home party.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just had to clear my mind." She helps Gemma put up some streamers.

"You've been doing a lot of mind clearing, lately. Everything ok?" Gemma runs her hand through Emma's hair.

"Everything is fine, Gemma."

"So, you're going to be here for Abel's welcome home party? You're not packing up and leaving?"

"No. I'm gonna be here for the little nugget's home coming. I'm here already, I'm not going anywhere." Emma walks over to Wendy and sits by her. "I bet you're excited to finally have your son out of the hospital."

Wendy smiles. "Yea. It's an amazing feeling."

"Well, I can't wait to see him running around the clubhouse raising havoc and keeping SAMCRO on their toes." She laughs at the thought of SAMCRO running after little Abel.

Wendy sits back and laughs. "That'll be a sight to see."

A few hours pass and Gemma, Wendy and Emma finish decorating the house and cooking the food. "Ok, well Wendy we better head on over to St. Thomas." Gemma looks at Emma. "We'll be right back don't leave."

Emma crosses her arms across her chest. "I'm not goin anywhere."

Gemma and Wendy walk out the house. Emma walks towards the radio and turns it on. (My Immortal By: Evanescence) Comes blasting through the speakers. She lays on the couch and and deeply exhale. 'I need non SAMCRO friends. Someone to talk to. A good bff.'

The sound of the door opening, distracts her train of thought. She quickly sits up and sees Jax walking in. "Sup Jackson? Wendy and Gemma, are headed to St. Thomas already."

Jax runs a hand down his face. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but something tells me you outta know." He squats down in front of her. As he looks into his cousins eyes. 'Should I tell her?'

Emma looks at Jax with furrowed brows. "What's wrong? Jackson."

"Today, Clay and I went to Oakland and met up with Alvarez..."

Emma gets up off the couch. "Jackson. Don't..."

"He was shot. Nothing major. Niners arrived and fired at us and the Mayans. Alvarez was shot on his leg. We left him to fend for himself. I don't know what else happened." He observes her reaction carefully.

A lump forms in her throat. She turns away from Jax and shuts her eyes. 'Breathe.' She takes a deep breath, and turns to look at Jax in the eyes. "I don't know why you're telling me this. You should be heading to St. Thomas, your kid is waiting for you."

Jax nods his head, and walks out his house. 'She knows how to hide her emotions. I'll give her that. But for how long will she keep this up? Alvarez?' "Should've fuckin asked him?" He mentally gives himself a slap in the face, as he rolls out.

Emma nervously paces around the house, for a few minutes. The thought of Alvarez, being shot and left alone was much to overwhelming for her. She rubs her hands together, as the urge to go for a drive his her. "Ugh. Fuck it. I gotta know." She grabs her purse and walks out the house.

She arrives to Oakland and pulls into the Mayans clubhouse lot. She looks at the clock 10:57 p.m. 'What are you doin here?' Her phone rings, causing her to jump back. "Shit."' She looks at the caller id 'Gemma.' She turns her phone off, and places her hands on the steering wheel. A tap on the window, startled her, she sees Karina and rolls down her window.

"Are you looking for my brother?" Karina smiles at her.

"I don't know what I'm doing here. Really." Emma looks away, and begins tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. Her nerves getting the best of her.

Karina laughs as she opens the car door. She takes Emma's hand in hers and pulls her out. "C'mon. My brother will be thrilled to see his guerra."

'His?' She arcs her eyebrow as the thought runs through her head. "So he's ok?" Emma looks at Karina and smiles.

"Of course, he is. My brother is tough! A true Alvarez." Karina opens the door to the clubhouse. "Mama, look who I found outside? La guerra loca." (The crazy white girl)

Emma chuckles. "Y'all don't get tired of calling me white girl. Huh?"

Karina looks at Emma. "You understand spanish?"

"Yup. More then what I speak it."

"Do you know how to cook, mexican food?"

Emma laughs "No. Don't get to happy."

Teresa walks up to Emma. "You came to see mijo? I can't believe it, guerrita. His own wife packed up and left, but you came. Come, come I'll take you to him." She hooks her arm to Emma's and walks her to Alvarez's room. "Mijito, look who came to see you."

'So, his wife is gone?' She swallows hard. 'I'm not with Fillip, at the moment. Holy shit.' As her pretty little head runs this information through, Emma walks up to his bed and sits on the edge of it. "How are you feelin?"

He looks up at her and smiles. "Better now that you're here." As he looks at her, he can't help but to feel a jolt of electricity running through his veins.

She takes his hand in hers. "That's good to hear." She takes her free hand and pushes her hair behind her ear.

"What made come out here, Emma?"

Emma pouts her lips. "What? Am I not Rosita, anymore?"

He chuckles slightly. "Yea, you are."

"Good." She kicks off her shoes and crawls onto his bed. She lays next to him and rests her head on his bare chest, as he wraps his arm around her. "Hope you don't mind me staying here tonight?"

"You can come whenever you want. My home is your home." He places a kiss on her head.

She cuddles closer to him. "I like this. Never thought I'd be the kind to just lay in bed and cuddle." She laughs lightly, as she walks her fingers on his chest.

Alvarez lifts her chin up and looks into her eyes. "Hasn't anyone, just taken the time to make love to you? Rosita."

She looks away, giggling. "I don't know what that means, or even if it exits. All I know is wam bam thank you ma'am. And fucking I know fucking." She giggles a little more.

He cups her face, making her look at him. "I'll show you what love making is. And that it does exist."

Emma feels a shiver go down her spine, and her heart skipping a few beats. "I just wanna lay here like this and wake up like this."

He puts his hand over hers. "We can do that. We always do that, every time you come here. You know I like sharing my bed with you."

She sits up and takes her pants and bra off. "That's better." She leans closer to him, as they gaze into each other's eyes, he intertwined his hands in her hair and passionately kisses her. She slowly straddles him, and starts kissing and gently biting on his neck. She feels his skin get goosebumps and she sits up as she looks down on him. "I don't know what this is between us, but I like it."

He grabs at her hips, as he looks up at her. "I enjoy every second of it." He pulls her onto him and wraps his arms around her. "Good night Rosita."

She rests her head back on his chest, and smiles when she hears the drumming of his heart. "Good night Marcus."

The following morning, Emma wakes up wrapped in Alvarez's arms. She looks up at him, and sees him looking at her. "Good morning, Rosita."

She smiles and places a kiss on his lips. "Mornin Marcus."

A knock at the door catches them off guard. "Are you guys decent in there?" They hear Karina's voice.

Emma laughs, and gets out of bed, wearing her boy shorts and black t-shirt. She opens the door. "Sup Karina?"

Karina looks at her and laughs as she shakes her head. "You have no shame, do you?"

"No, I don't." Emma jumps back into bed with Alvarez and places a kiss on his lips. "I'm gonna hit the shower." She runs off the bed, and into the bathroom.

Karina looks at Alvarez. "So, is it official, now? She here to stay?"

Alvarez sits up and motions for his sister to pass him his shirt and kutte. "Nothing is official, yet. We're just spending time together. Getting to know each other."

"What? You have a very beautiful woman in your bed, half naked, and you haven't done anything?" She laughs. "You love this girl, don't you?"

Alvarez sighs. "I don't know what it is. At first I only wanted to use her, but within a week of getting to know her. Something happened, and it's like I need to see her. Have her close. But it's up to her to make up her mind. I can't do it for her."

"Wow. Mi carnalito is in love. Who would've guessed?" (My brother) "I like her. Mom likes her. She seems to fit right in with our familia." (Family)

"I'm trying, to get her to officially stay here with me. But only time will tell, if she wants the same."

Karina smirks at her brother. "She loves you, carnal. (Brother) She just doesn't know it. Give her time and be patient."

Alvarez looks into his sister's eyes. "I think I feel the same way about her. She's different, and I like that."

"She's tough. You need that, by your side."

They hear the shower cut off, and Emma walks in the room with a towel wrapped around her. "I don't have anything to wear."

Alvarez looks at Karina, and before he can speak. Karina jumps up from her seat. "I'll get you something."

"Thanks." She flops on the bed and looks up at Alvarez, as he stands up putting his kutte on.

He looks down at her, and reaches over to her. He slowly unwraps her towel and observes her nude body. She smiles up at him, as he traces his finger along her leg. She bites on her lip and chuckles.

"Oh my God." Karina stops dead on her tracks and laughs. "You guys could at least close the door.

Emma turns to look at Karina and burst out in laughter. "I wouldn't mind an audience. Change things up a bit." She winks, at her with Alvarez laughing in the background.

Karina laughs. "Yea, you are crazy. Here." She tosses Emma some clothes. "Got you a pair of shorts, and a Mayan shirt. It's all I could find here."

Emma wraps herself back up in the towel and takes the clothes. "That'll do thanks." She gets up and runs back in the restroom.

"You're never gonna get nowhere, leaving the door wide open." Karina looks at her brother before walking out the room.

Emma walks back out the bathroom and walks up to Alvarez. "Can you walk?"

"Yea." He grabs a pair of crutches and they make their way to the kitchen. Emma walks to one corner as she turns her phone on. She finds several missed calls, from Gemma, Jax, Wendy, Piney and Clay. 'Shit.' She decides on calling Jax. After the first ring, there's an answer.

"Emma."

"Sup Jackson?"

"Emma, Donna. She's. You need to get over here." His voice, almost breaking, causes Emma to worry.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Jackson!"

"They killed Donna."

Her heart sinks to the pit of her stomach. "What?! I'm on my way!" She hangs up the phone and looks at Alvarez. "Something bad has happened in my family. I have to go."

Alvarez walks over to her and places a kiss on her lips. "Go."

She turns and runs out to her car. Not knowing how fast she was going. She ignored every street light and stop sign, until she finally pulled into TM. She runs inside and finds Gemma, Clay, Juice, Chibs and Jax. "Jesus Christ what happened?"

Everyone stares at her without answering. The confusion look in their eyes as they take notice of the green Mayans shirt, she is wearing.


	25. Simple Man

**Hi everyone.**

 **This chapter takes place during season 1 episode 13. Enjoy, don't f forget to review. THANKS.**

 **Till next time, take care. =)**

The clubhouse was so quiet, you could hear a feather drop. Emma scans everyone's facial expressions and looks down at herself. She closes her eyes. 'Fuck me.' She opens her eyes back up and sees Jax in front of her. "What happened?"

Jax puts a hand on her shoulder and turns her around. "Let's talk outside."

As they walk out, Clay looks over at Gemma. "She's your niece. Fix it!" He points a finger in her face, before storming into the chapel.

Juice rubs his hands down his mohawk. "She's always manages, to make a huge entrance."

Chibs slowly turns to look at him. "Shut up." He walks to his dorm room and slams the door.

Outside, Emma sits on top of the picnic table, while smoking a cigarette. Jax stands by her, looking down at her as he contemplates all of the past events. They continue to sit in silence, but it becomes too much for Emma. She shifts her weight around and clears her throat. "Is anyone going to tell me, what happened? Exactly." She flicks her cigarette butt.

Jax takes a deep breath and exhaled. "Looks like Niners, killed, Donna. It's not yet confirmed."

"Are you guys going to retaliate?" She plays with the soles of her boots.

Jax shakes his head, as he runs a hand down his face. "I don't know, exactly what's going to happen."

Emma gets off the picnic table. "I need to go see, Opie."

Jax grabs her arm. "We need to talk about. This." He pulls on her shirt. "What's goin on between you and Alvarez? And don't say 'Nothing'."

She looks towards the lot. "You'll have to talk to Alvarez. That was our agreement. That he'll be the one to answer anyone's questions. He's a man of his word, so just ask him." She takes a few steps away from him and turns to look back at Jax. "Harry, needs his family. This whole Alvarez thing, that has you and everyone so upset, is the least of my concerns. I'm going to be by my godbrother's side." She turns back around and gets in her car, and peels out TM.

Emma walks in Opie's home. She sees his mother Mary, in the kitchen. "Hey, Mary. Where's Harry?"

She looks at Emma and smiles. "He's in his room."

Emma nods her head and walks over to Opie's room. She slowly walks in and sees him starring into space. "Harry." She walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

He snaps out of his daze, and turns to her. Tears immediately escaping his eyes, he breaks down as he hugs her, and cries on her chest. She holds him tight and places a hand on his head. She places a kiss on top of his head. "I don't even have the right words to say. All I can think of, it's that she's in a much better place than you and I. You gotta be strong for your kids, they'll need you more then ever." She pulls away and cups his face. "I'm sorry you're goin through this. But you are not alone. Never. I love you godbrother."

He looks into her eyes. "Thanks, Em." He wipes his tears. "Look at you. So tough, never have I seen you shed a tear."

Emma chuckles and sits next to him. "Life sucks, but it has taught me many things. One of them is not to be weak. You're the one goin through a hard time. I have to be strong for the ones who are hurt at the moment."

"You're always so concerned, for everyone's well being. That's why you deserve better than this life. Look what it has done to my family. Donna knew that I'd cause this." He buries his face into his hands.

She runs a hand through his hair. "This life is all you know. I understand that, because I have the same problem. Plus this isn't your fault, how were you to know, some asshole would kill your wife."

"Say what you want. I brought this onto my family. I'll be the one to make it right." He turns to look at her and notices her shirt. "Shit. You went to check on Alvarez? Tell me, Em. How do you feel about him? The truth. It'll stay between the two of us."

Emma gets up and sighs. "I really care about him, but. Shits complicated."

"Is it because of who your family is?"

"No. That's not it at all. I mean if I could I would be living in Oakland, as Alvarez's old lady by now. No offense to you out the club. But. It's something. Someone else. That's all I can say. I'm not fixin to rat anyone out. So don't ask." She walks over to the window and looks out.

Opie gets up. "If Alvarez or any other asshole hurts you. I'll kill then myself."

She turns to look at him and smirks. "I know. That's why, I can't talk to anyone about anything." She walks out of his room.

'Shit.' Opie process the conversation in his head. He feels the urge to protect her, and keep her away from Alvarez for good. Could it be his way for making it up to Donna? He wasn't sure, but he felt the immense protective part of him kick into high gear.

Later that night Emma arrives to Jax's house. She runs into Tara who also arrives at Jax's. "Sup doc? Are you here to check up on Abel? Or my cousin?"

Tara feels at a lost for words, until she sets her eyes on Emma's shirt. "You do know you're not in Oakland?"

Emma laughs. "Shit. I guess I'm not. What's it to ya?"

Tara puts her hands up, as she shakes her head. "Just got caught off guard by the colors of your shirt. They're not SAMCRO colors."

Emma lights up a cigarette. "No, Shit. Doc. C'mon lets step inside. So you can hear Gemma chew me out." She chuckles.

They walk inside, and see Gemma and Wendy sitting at the couch with Abel. Gemma quickly gets up and grabs Emma by her arm. "You still haven't changed? Out of that shirt?!"

"No." Emma stares her down. "I've been a little preoccupied, with my family. In their time of sorrow. Because if you haven't noticed we suffered a tragic lost." She pulls away from Gemma's grip. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get some sleep, for tomorrow I have to be at a funeral with my family. Good night ladies." She looks at Wendy and Tara as she walks to the guest room.

The following morning as, Emma gets ready for Donna's funeral. She looks at herself in the mirror. 'I hate funerals.' She hears the door open and Piney pokes his head in. "Let's roll, darlin." She smiles at him and proceeds to follow him outside to his bike.

Once at the cemetery, Emma greets the other charters. She bumps into Chibs and tries to walk away. As she turns around, he reaches out to her and turns her to face him. "Lass, I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I would like for us to start all over. Please, I'm begging ye for another chance. This time it will be different. I promise, please Emma."

'Say no, say no.' She looks into his eyes, and there was something different about them. She caresses his face and smiles. "I would like that, very much. Come stand by me."

Chibs walks her over to the chairs. She takes a seat next to Gemma and Chibs stands behind her. As they listen to the priest, they see Jax walk up, as Tara walks over to him. She helps him put his kutte on and kiss. Jax then walks up to the coffin and places a rose on top of it. Emma watches Jax as he walks over to JT's tomb stone.

She gets up and excuses herself. As she walks around the cemetery she finds a particular one and kneels down in front of it. "Hi, dad. It's been eleven years since I've been here." She looks down at her hands. "Remember when I'd sing to you. I remember your favorite song. I think this is a perfect time to sing it to you. Bare with me because it's been so long since I've sang." She clears her throat, as she closes her eyes and begins to sing out loud. (Simple Man By: Lynard Skynard)

LYRICS

{Mama told me when I was young "Come sit beside me, my only son And listen closely to what I say And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"

"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast Troubles will come and they will pass You'll find a woman and you'll find love And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"

"And be a simple kind of man Oh, be something you love and understand Baby be a simple kind of man Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"

"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold All that you need is in your soul And you can do this, oh baby, if you try All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied}


	26. Destiny

**Hi, everyone.**

 **In this chapter I pretty much put all of season 2 into it. I have my reasons. On another note I am currently working on another story. It will be a Alvarez/OC story. I have had this idea for the past week now and I also seen someone leave a review saying that, now they would like to see a Alvarez story. Therefore, it made me go forward with my idea. I'll let y'all know once i publish it. No worries I'll still continue with this story as well. OK enough babble babble. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thank you.**

 **Till next time, take care. :)**

Several months had past, and Emma was out walking around the streets of Charming. She'd been at St. Thomas visiting Chibs, who was hurt in a explosion. Their relationship was going good. They would take turns staying at each other's house every other night. He was keeping his promise, no more crow eaters or sweet butts. Life couldn't have been any better for Emma.

That was until today, when she walked into Chibs hospital room, she found a woman kissing him. Much to her surprise, she found out it was his wife, Fiona. She simply excused herself and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind.

Half Sack was with her. For the past months he would accompany her where ever she went. It was Jax and Opie's idea to keep her under supervision. Since they were making sure she stayed out of Oakland and away from Alvarez. But once again today, destiny would have yet another plan for her.

As she walked down the side walk, listening to half sack, complain yet again. About how they should just turn back and head back to St. Thomas. She stopped dead on her tracks as she looked across the street over to Zoebelle's cigar shop.

Half Sack runs into her back. "What is it? Em." He looks across the street to where she is looking. "Oh, no. Em. C'mon lets go."

The Mayans including Alvarez were standing just outside of Zoebelle's cigar shop. One of the Mayans looks directly at Emma and nudges Alvarez on his arm, as he points in her direction. Alvarez looks at her and nods his head upward.

"This is not good. Not good." Half Sack pulls at his hair.

Without thinking Emma begins walking towards Alvarez. Half way down the street, Sack runs in front of her, and puts his hands on her shoulders, as he stops her. "Em. Please, don't. Let's just go back. Don't make me call Opie."

She looks into his eyes. "Call him and I'll leave with Alvarez, after I tell him to shoot you down."

"What?" He nervously chuckles. "You wouldn't do that. Would you?" She pushes by him, and proceeds to walk across the street. Sack once again stops her, as he takes her hand in his and pulls her in the opposite direction. "No, Emma."

She pulls back. "Sack, stop it."

"Em, we are in the middle of the street. Let's go." He pulls a little harder.

"I don't give a fuck. They can go around. But if you let me go. We'll be out of their way." She pulls her hand free from Sack, causing him to stumble backwards. She walks up to Alvarez. "Hi."

"I was hoping I'd run into you. How you been? Rosita."

"I've been good. Been being kept a prisoner. This is my baby sitter." She points towards Sack.

Alvarez brushes a strand of her hair away from her face. "Things don't look to good for us. The Mayan/SOA truce has been called off."

"Yea, I've heard. Like I also heard, you guys are protecting this prick, Zoebelle. I see now, that it's true."

"I'm sorry you have to be in the middle of all of this. Maybe one day, everything will be good between Mayans and SOA, and we can be together." He takes her hand in his and pulls her closer to him.

Sack takes her other hand and pulls her away. "Uh uh. No, sorry Mr. Alvarez but not today. Emma, let's go."

Alvarez pulls her into his arms and intertwined his hands in her hair, as he crashes his lips to hers. She parts her lips and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Shit." Sack looks away. "She loves giving me a hard time. Opie is going to rip my head off."

The sound of someone clapping, causes Alvarez and Emma to pull apart. They turn to see Zoebelle staring at them. "Emma Maddock. What a beautiful surprise." Zoebelle gets closer to her and runs his hand through her hair. "You sure are gorgeous."

Alvarez pulls Emma by her arm and stands in front of her, as he stares Zoebelle down. "You keep your hands off of her."

Zoebelle puts his hands up. "Not a problem. No need to get all worked up. I'll see you around Emma." He steps inside his cigar shop.

Sack grabs Emma by her arm and pulls her. "We really gotta go. Now. Emma."

"You should listen to your prospect. We'll see each other again, someday. Take care Rosita." Alvarez looks at Emma, who is being dragged away.

She locks eyes with Alvarez. "Soon. I hope." She turns to look at Sack. "Stop pulling on me."

"See even Alvarez know this is a BAD IDEA!Do you have any idea, what Opie is going to do to us?!" They cross the street. "What's this thing between you and the Mayan boss?"

"Shut up, Sack. Don't ask anything, that's not of your concern. Let's just go to TM, it's closer."

"Yea, well you decided to go on a cross country walk."

"Oh, cry me a river." Emma picks up her pace leaving Half Sack behind.

"This girl is nothing but trouble." He picks up his pace, trying to keep up with her.

As Emma sits on the clubhouse roof top, she hears a whistle. She looks down and sees Opie, motioning for her to come down. 'Shit. Sack must've snitched me out.' She climbs down the ladder and follows Opie inside the clubhouse and through the chapel doors. She sees Jax sitting at the table, as Opie pulls up a chair for her, putting it between him and Jax.

"What's going on?" She takes a seat.

"You know what this is about." Jax is the first to speak. "Sack, told us what happened today. We should've told you, that last time we saw Alvarez. I asked him, what happened in Oakland?"

Emma crosses her arms across her chest. "And?"

"He said, that... One night after you had a little way much to drink. He took you to the guest room and put you to bed. While he was laying you down.. YOU. Pulled him on top of you, things got very hot and heavy... but. He stopped himself, said that he wasn't going to take advantage of you. He has more respect for women. All that happened is he laid next to you, until you fell asleep." Jax looks into her eyes.

Emma laughs and looks at them in the eyes. "Like I always said. Nothing happened!"

Opie turns to look at her. "He also told us about y'alls conversation the next morning. Said that the only way, you two would ever be together, is if he wasn't married." He looks into her eyes. "He's not married anymore. Now what? Emma. What are you gonna do?"

She takes a deep breath. "I'm not sure. Because. Because there's someone else. I can't say who and I'm not goin' to sit here and lie and say that everything is perfect. Because it's not. It's complicated. I'm so confused."

Jax and Opie look at each other and look back at Emma. "Who do you love?" Jax asks.

"I'm IN love with the secret one." She chuckles. "But he doesn't love me back. But I really care about Alvarez. There's just something about him. That I just can't stay away from him. He has this immense pull on me. I love being with him, it gives me a rush. I feel safe with him, and his family and I, have a bond. I love them, they're so sweet."

"Emma." Opie pulls her in his arms and places a kiss on her temple. "Whatever you decide to do. We're here for ya, squirt."

"We love you, Em." Jax pats her back.

She gets up. "Thanks guys. I'm gonna head out. I've had a long day, I just want to sleep." She walks out the clubhouse and heads home for the night.

As Emma finally lays in bed she thinks of her day. When she had gotten home, Gemma called her and told her that she had finally told Jax and Clay about the rape. Emma was relieved, one less secret to keep from people. She could barely keep her and Chibs secret. She takes a deep breath. 'I need to go on a road trip soon.' Sleep takes over her, freeing her from her thoughts.


	27. Spare Him, His Life

**Hi, everyone.**

 **This is a short chapter. I know I'm falling behind on my updates. But with Christmas just being around the corner and my kids being out of school for the holidays. It has showed me down, I don't get enough alone time which is causing me be unfocused. But don't worry I will figure something out ASAP, maybe staying up late just to be able to get at least two chapters in a day. Please be patient, thank you.**

 **Till next time, take care. :)**

"Sup chuck." Emma walks in the clubhouse. "Have you seen Chibs around? By any chance." Chibs was released from the hospital a few days ago. He had met up with Fiona, and ran into Jimmy O'phalen. They Irish guy who had taken Chibs wife and daughter, and the one who had caused him the permanent scars on his face.

On that night, Emma and Chibs had a huge argument. He had confronted her about, what she's done. The kiss with Alvarez had gotten him hot headed. Emma, told him that she wasn't going to sit around and just let him act like she was everything to him. She knew and had seen with her own eyes the love that he still has for his wife Fiona. He really couldn't argue back, all he did was take her into the bedroom, and called her his again.

"I saw him with the boys. I think they are planning something." Chucky looks at her with concerned eyes, as he offers her a cup of coffee. "Just the way you like it. Black with two sugars."

She smiles and takes the cup of coffee. "Thanks, you're so good to me." She smile as she takes a sip from her coffee. "So, what exactly have you heard, SAMCRO talking about?"

"Mayans and Zoebelle."

"What about the Mayans?" She looks at him with furrowed brows.

"I think they are going to off, your mexican love interest." He looks at her tentatively.

Emma's heart jumps to her throat. Her thoughts become all a blur. She struggles to keep herself together. 'Breathe.' She takes a feel breath and exhales. "I. I'm. I gotta go."

"Hey, Em? Are you going to like, leave?"

"I don't know." She turns around and sees the boys walking in. She runs up to Clay and without thinking it twice, she speaks her mind. "Clay. If you guys are going after the Mayans today, to get to Zoebelle... Can you do me an immense favor?"

The boys gather around her and listen. Clay, looks into her eyes. "What favor?" Even after all their arguments, he had grown to love her as if she were his own blood relatives. She would give him a hard time, but in reality there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

"Could you spare, Alvarez's life?" She says, with her voice just barely above a whisper. The boys throw their hands up and walk away. "Emma." They say in union. Chibs looks at her, with a look that seems to tell her that a part of him has been hurt deeply. She turns to look at Clay. "Please, Clay. I've never asked you for anything. Just this one favor, just this once. Is all I ask of you. All of you. Please."

Clay looks around, as he places his hand on her shoulder. "I'll do it for you, kid. I'll let him know how lucky he is to have you on his side. He should thank you for keeping him alive." He places a kiss on her temple and turns to look at the boys. "Let's roll out."

Chibs walks up to her and locks eyes with her. He doesn't say anything to her. His eyes just focus on her eyes as to find some sort of an explanation. She reaches up to him and caresses his face. "I'm sorry Filip, but just like you want to keep your family safe because you know you would die without them. I have to keep what I care about safe. There's know telling what I'd do if something happened to him."

Chibs eyes filled with tears, he leans in and places a kiss on her lips. "I gotta go, love." Without another word spoken, he walks out the clubhouse and joins his brothers.

Emma paces around the lot, waiting for her SAMCRO family to arrive. 'What's taking so long?' Her phone vibrates in her pocket. She pulls it out. 'Tara?' She answers the phone and as she listens to a frantic Tara. Her heart sinks to the pit of her stomach. Unable to breathe, she slowly drops to her knees. She shuts her eyes. 'This can't be true.' She tried to speak up, but the lump in her throat won't allow her to. 'Half Sack was dead and Cameron has kidnapped Abel.' As she processes this in her mind. She feels the sudden urge, to get vengeance for her family. After all Abel was her nephew, and Half Sack had became like a brother to her. Now they were gone, & only one would be able to be brought back to her.

Later that night, while at Jax's house. Emma watches as Jax sits in Abel's room, drinking and sobbing. She walks up to him and kneels in front of him. She takes the bottle of liquor from him and takes a swig. Emma's thoughts remained the same. She vouched to help her family get, vengeance and hunt Cameron down. Deep down inside, she knew Abel would be found and they would bring him home. The question was, how long would it take? They sit in silence as they continue to drink the night away.

Tara sat on the rocking chair in the room, and just watched them. She couldn't help but to feel guilty. Guilty that she didn't fight back hard enough. The thought of Half Sack being killed in front of her, was engraved into her memory. Would Jax want to keep her around? That's one answer Tara was afraid to hear, for it went both ways. If he kept her around, she would fall deeper into this life. If he didn't want to keep her around, she would be devastated. She loved him too much just to walk away. She sat in silence, wondering what was going to happen next?


	28. Belfast

**Hi, everyone.**

 **This chapter mentions season 3 episodes 1-7. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

 **Till next time, take care.**

Another funeral has come. Emma kneeled down in front of Half Sack's coffin. She placed her hand on it. "I'm goin' to miss you, brother. These past few months, you made me laugh. We shared many great moments together. I'll take them with me always. Rest easy." She chuckles lightly. "You better safe me a good spot up there. If not I'm gonna be giving you another wet willy you hate so much." She gets up and Chibs walks up to her.

"How are ye, lass?" He puts his hands on her shoulders and walks her out of the small room.

"I'm fine, just wanna go home." She wraps her arm around his waist and they walk side by side.

As everyone is walking out the funeral to head home. A black van drives up, and starts shooting. Everyone hits the floor, as the drive by goes on. Once everything was all done, Emma gets up and notices that a child has been struck. She runs towards the street and sees Hale, laying dead on the ground. She turns around and sees some cops including Unser holding some guy at gun point. Jax runs up to the guy and begins bashing his face onto the pavement. The cops arrest Jax. "Jesus Christ. Well there is never a dull moment in this life."

A few days later...

Emma walked in Gemma's hospital room. "Sup aunty? How's that heart of yours today? Nearly gave ME a heart attack, when I saw you go down. What happened?"

Gemma looks at her niece as she pursed her lips. "Thanks for showing so much concern, sweetheart." She takes a deep breath. "I had a phone call from... a friend of the MC. Said that Abel is in Belfast."

"Belfast? I thought he was in Vancouver?" Emma looked at Gemma, who looked just as confused.

"Well now everyone is trying to figure it out!" The machines start to go off.

Emma puts her hands up. "OK. Calm down skippy. Look obviously you are still pissed about the whole Abel kidnapping thing, being held a secret. So l'm just gonna go ahead and leave you alone." She walks out the room and sees a beat up Juice. "What happened to you?"

"He let the Calaveras jump him and take his kutte." Jax turns to look at her, as he starts explaining.

Emma burst into laughter. "Really? Juicy. You just let a couple of bitches take your kutte." She slaps his back, causing him to wince. "Gonna have to make things right."

"C'mon. Let's go get you cleaned up." Clay looks at Juice.

Emma, sits on one of the chairs and watch as Juice and Clay disappear around the corner. She puts her head on her hand and sighs. "What the hell is Alvarez up to?"

The following day, Emma skips down the hospital halls and runs into Tara. "Sup doc?"

Tara looks at her and smiles. "Hi, Emma. Looks like you're in a good mood."

"Nah, I just drank A LOT of coffee. I'm feeling quite jittery." She motions for Tara to walk with her as she continues to skip around. "Have I mentioned how much I hate hospitals. I can't wait until they let Gemma out. This place is driving me nuts."

Tara chuckles at Emma. "I can see that. So how is everything going with the Mayans?"

Emma stops skipping and strands in front of Tara. "Jax, told me that they settled their differences. So no more war between the two. Which is awesome, they were starting to get on my last nerve."

"Who? The guys or the Mayans?"

"Jax and Opie. I had enough of them telling me to stay away from Alvarez. Stay away from Oakland." They continue to walk, as Emma hooks her arm to Tara's.

"Won't it be better if you, do keep your distance? Especially now. I mean think about it. You go be with Alvarez, won't that..." She pulls Emma a side and lowers her voice. "Won't that set Chibs off? And cause a new war?"

Emma looks away from Tara. "I never thought about that. But I doubt Chibs would do or sat anything. He loves the club to much, to let them know about us." She looks at Tara and smirks. "I heard what you and Gemma did. Over at my grandpa's place."

Tara shakes her head. "I don't want to think about that. It was an accident, she was trying to hurt Gemma."

"Nice to know, you'll defend our family. Thanks."

Margaret, Tara's boss, comes from around the corner and flags Tara down. "I gotta go. I'll call you later, Em."

"K, bye." Emma continues to skip down the hall and spots the chapel doors opening. She suddenly stops as she freezes in place. "Marcus."

Alvarez walks up to her, and runs his hand through her hair. "Rosita, how are you?"

She puts her arms around his neck and smiles. "I. I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Before, he can answer Oswald, Jax and Clay walk out the chapel.

Jax, stares Alvarez and Emma. "Em."

She steps away from Alvarez. "That's my cue. I'll see you around?"

"I'll give you a call." He cups her face and places a kiss on her lips. "Take care, Rosita."

As he asks away, Emma turns to look at him. Jax and Clay walk up her. "Shit. Em, you gotta drop this." Jax, puts his hand on her shoulders.

Clay looks at her. "The sooner. The better. We wouldn't want, another war with them." He places a kiss on her forehead. "Let's roll, son."

Emma grabs Jax by his arm. "Hold on. So, what are the plans for Abel? What are we gonna do?"

"The boys, Gemma and I will be heading to Belfast."

"I'm going with you guys."

Jax puts his hands on her shoulders, as he looks into her eyes. "No. We are going to need you here in Charming."

"What?! This is bullshit, Jackson! How do you expect me to help? If I can't even go with you?!" She pushes his hands off of her. "If I'm not here when you guys get back. Don't go blaming me!" She turns on her heel and walks away.

Jax turns to look at Clay, and shrugs his shoulders as he let's out a sigh. "She doesn't make things any easier."

"Neither does your mother." Clay tells Jax as he turns and walks away.

As Emma sits on top of a picnic table, she sees Tara pull into TM. 'Shit. This isn't gonna good.' She lights up a cigarette and looks up at Tara. "Sup doc?" Tara gives her a quick smile and walks in the clubhouse. "I guys you don't want to talk." A few minutes past and Tara storms out the clubhouse. A little after Emma sees Layla storm out and Ima right behind her.

Ima tells Layla something, and Layla turns around and slaps Ima. "You just couldn't help yourself? Could you?" Layla walks away.

Emma laughs as she starts clapping. "Get 'er done!" She looks at Ima. "You should really keep your distance from my cousin." She hops off the picnic table and steps inside the clubhouse.

"Holy Shit. Aunty did you just really escape from St. Thomas?" Emma laughs. "Crazy old lady." She gives Gemma a hug.

"Hey, sweetheart are you going to be OK while I'm at Belfast?" Gemma cups Emma's face.

"Yea, sure. Piney, will be here and I'll have Tara to hang out with. Just bring back the little nugget."

Gemma places a kiss on Emma's cheek. "We will baby. I love you."

"I love you to."

Chibs walks up to, Emma. "Be careful lass." He leans in to place a kiss on her temple.

Emma steps back and looks into his eyes. "Go be with your wife and daughter." She turns and walks away.

Piney and Emma watch as the plane takes off. "Well godfather it's just you and me. Oh, and Tiggy."


	29. Unexpected Visit

"Good morning." Tara steps into the TM office. "Did everyone make it OK, to Belfast?"

Emma looks up at her. "They haven't felt the need to call. Hey thanks for bailing Tiggy out. Now, I get to hear him and Kozik, bitch at each other. Like an old married couple."

Tara chuckles. "Yea. I've heard them go at it. Quite comical, actually."

Emma chuckles. "At first it is, but after a few hours. Shit, gets annoying." She gets up off her seat. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. Be home alone. Why?"

"Well come over to my place and we can be home alone together." She wraps her arm around Tara's shoulders. "What do you say? Doc."

"Yea. OK."

Tara, and Layla walk over to the picnic table where Emma is smoking. "Sup porn star?" Emma smirks at Layla. She listens to Layla as she asks Tara if she knew of any clinics that preformed abortion procedures. Emma shook her head. "Nice. You let yourself get knocked up, and now you want to abort. Here's a better idea... condoms. Birth control. Abstinence. Ring a bell?"

Layla looks over at Emma. "It happens to the best of us."

"Pffft. Right. You better be glad I'm not the type to pick up a phone and rat you out." She hops off the table and goes inside the clubhouse.

Tara smirks at Layla. "Don't worry she won't tell Opie. Or anyone else for that matter."

As Emma dances around, in her kitchen, she hears the door bell. "C'mon in Tara! The door is unlocked." She grabs a bowl of popcorn. "I hope you like comedy movies..." She turns around, and her eyes go wide. Unable to believe who stands before her. "What? How?" She clears her throat. "This is quite the surprise."

"It's very unsafe to leave your door unlocked, Rosita."

"Yea, I tend to have that bad habit." She sets the bowl on the table and ties her robe. "What made you come here? How did you know where I live... Never mind. Stupid question."

Alvarez walks up to her. "I needed to see you."

She smiles and looks into his eyes. "Well your looking at me. What exactly are you doing here?"

He reaches his hand out to the knot on her robe and unties it. Revealing her boy shorts and lacey bra. He places his hand on her waist and pulls her closer to him. "I want you, Rosita. Tonight I'm making love to you." He crashes his lips to hers and hungrily kisses her.

*Sexual Continent*

Emma wraps her arms around his neck, as she moans in his mouth. He grabs her by her ass and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and deepens the kiss. He sits her down on the table, and begins to remove his kutte, as she starts to unbuckle his pants. "I'm all yours, papi."

He slides her panties off and runs his hand between her thighs. "I'm gonna take it real slow with you, chula." He grabs her legs and wraps them around his waist, as he slowly slides into her.

She lays back, as she moans out his name. She uses her legs to push him deeper into her and arcs her back. Alvarez keeps thrusting into her at a show pace and cups her breast. The feel of her orgasm, causes him to thrust faster and harder, reaching his peek and releasing himself deep into her.

*End of Sexual Continent*

Emma sits up, as she tries to ease her breathing. She cups his face and rests her forehead against his. "That was amazing." She smiles. "So, worth the wait. Thanks." She chuckles.

He chuckles along with her. "We should continue this in your bedroom."

"Absolutely." They walk over to her bedroom and go for another round.

Just as they are in the middle of their love making. Tara enters into Emma's house. She sees the Alvarez's kutte hanging on one of the chairs. "Jesus Christ, Emma." She hears Emma screaming and moaning. "Yea, so much for being home alone. Pffft." She walks out the house and sits on the porch. "I don't know who's crazier. Emma or Gemma." She tilts her head, and stares at Alvarez's bike. "Take that back. Emma, takes the prize."

After a few hours of waiting, Tara hears the door open and sees Alvarez stepping out. She stands up and nods her head. "Alvarez." She walks up to the door, standing in front of him. "You didn't put her to sleep did you? We sort of had plans."

Just about when he was going to speak, Emma steps out. "Tara!" She throws her arms around her. "How you doing?"

Alvarez looks at them both. "Rosita, has a lot of energy."

Tara looks at him and smirks. "Yea,I can see that." She turns to look at Emma. "I'm gonna go inside. Popcorn?" She walks in the house.

Emma giggles. "Yea." She wraps her arms around Alvarez and places a kiss on his lips. "When will I see you again?"

"I'll be coming by all week. Good night Rosita."

"I get it. SAMCRO is away for the week, so now Señor Mayan president gets to visit the SAMCRO 'princess'." She laughs. "I love it."

He looks at her and smiles. "Cuidate, mi chula." (Take care my sexy girl)

"Good night, papi." She winks at him and walks inside her house. She takes a deep breath and sighs as she stretches her arms. "So what movie do you want to watch first? Doc."

"You pick. Have you talked to Gemma?"

"Yea. She told me about how they almost got deported as soon as they arrived. If you ask me, there's gonna be a lot going on over there." Emma pops a movie into the DVR. "We are watching Friday. It's a classic!" She giggles and sits on a couch.

Tara looks over at Emma and shakes her head. "I can't believe you had Alvarez in your house."

"I tend to do a lot of unbelievable things. I love surprising the shit out of people." She laughs as she lays out on the couch.

Tara smirks. "Well as long as you are taking care of yourself. It should be fine. I guess."

"Of..." Emma stops to think. 'Shit.' She couldn't remember when was the last time she took the pill. It had been five weeks since she last had sex with Chibs. Therefore, she had found it useless to keep on taking them. "No one must know Alvarez was here."

Tara nods her head in agreement. "OK."

Emma keeps thinking to herself. 'This is what I get for making fun of the porn star.' She thinks back to earlier that day, when Layla went asking Tara for help, to search for a clinic that would do abortions discretely. 'Oh God I hope I don't end up knocked up.' 


	30. Hector Salazar

**Review, review, review!**

 **Till next time take care.**

 **P.S**

 **Who would really like to see a Alvarez/OC story? Please, let me know. Thanks.**

Two days later...

The phone in TM office rings. Emma and Chucky both reach for it. "I got it." Chucky picks up the phone. "Teller-Morrrow... Who is this?" He furrowed his brows and turned to look at Emma. "They are asking to speak to a patch member. Really rude."

"Give me the phone." She takes the phone and holds it between her shoulder and her ear. "Hello." She listens to the voice on the other end and suddenly recognizes it. "Hector? Hector Salazar? It's me, Rosita." She listens attentively and looks up at Chucky. "Get Piney in here. Quick!"

"I can't believe he has Tara and her supervisor." Piney, Tig, Kozik and Emma sit around the table. "How are we suppose to come up with $250,000? And kill Alvarez? Really?" Emma massages her temples.

"He gave us Alvarez's address. We should start from there." Piney looks at Emma.

"Then what? Kill him? Do you know what kind of shit that would cause the club?" Emma gets up and paces around the chapel room. "You guys aren't going to kill Alvarez. We have to come up with a plan."

Tig looks at her. "We can make a deal with Alvarez. Ask him to play dead for 24 hours."

"Yea. OK. But I'm going with you guys."

"No." The guys say in union.

"It's not up for debate. I'm going!"

"Aw. Shit. These ladies are killing me. I mean really killing me." Tig follows Emma out the chapel.

They show up at Alvarez's house, and Tig, Piney and Kozik try to stay low and sneak up to his front door. Emma walks right up his front door, like if she owned the place. She turns to look at the guys. "Will you guys hurry up."

In that instant Alvarez walks out holding a baby girl in his arms. He sees Emma standing there, his heart feels like it's going to pop out of his chest. 'This is not good.' He notices the SAMCRO guys and draws his gun. "What are you guys doing here?"

Tig, Kozik, and Piney draw out there guns as well. Emma steps a side. "We just came here to talk." Kozik speaks up.

A woman with long black hair steps out of the house and points a shot gun at the guys. "Drop your weapons!" She demands.

Emma looks at the woman, she looks familiar, but she couldn't remember from where. She walks up from behind her and points a gun to the woman's head. "You drop your weapon." She snarls at the woman.

"Look, we just came to talk to you. Hector Salazar has Jax's old lady and a supervisor that works in the hospital with her. He gave us your address. We come in peace." Kozik slowly lowers his weapon and motions for the rest to do the same.

Alvarez hands the baby over to the woman. "Here. Take Tessa, and go inside."

Before she steps inside the woman turns to look at Emma and stares her down. Emma recognizes the woman from some of the parties Alvarez and his family had. 'Diana?' She looks into Diana's eyes. "What? Bitch."

"Take, your men and stay away from my husband." Diana was one of Alvarez's booty calls. She knew Alvarez had a thing for Emma, therefore they didn't get along. They had at one point got into an altercation, which resulted in Emma breaking Diana's wrist. Diana smirks as she turns back around and goes inside.

Emma looks at Alvarez. "Husband? You remarried? Diana? Really?" She chuckles lightly. "You fucking sack of shit! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She storms away from them.

"Rosita." Alvarez calls after her.

Tig looks at Alvarez. "OK, I don't know what that was all about. But we have a bigger problem in hand."

They reach to an agreement. Alvarez will play dead for 24 hours and the guys will have to come up with the cash.

"Next time you guys come near my family again. I'll kill every one of you. Truce or no truce." Alvarez warns them as they are ready to leave.

Piney looks at him and smirks. "Looks like you got yourself a bigger problem than us coming here. You pissed off my goddaughter. I don't know what you did, but it's gonna take an awful lot to get back on her good side."

Tig and Kozik laugh as they walk away with Piney. Tig looks over his shoulder. "She's gonna give you hell. Amigo."

Alvarez watches them as they get on their bikes and Emma getting into her car and peeling out. "Shit." He runs his down his face.

Emma storms inside her house. "UGH! I can't believe I fell for it!" She starts throwing stuff around in the kitchen. Destroying everything in sight. "I hate him!" She hears the rumble of a motorcycle, and find to look out the window. She sees Alvarez climbing of his bike and walking up her porch. "This fucking asshole has a death wish." She pulls out her gun and cocks it. Before he can knock she settings the door open and aims her gun between his eyes. "Leave!" She snarls at him.

Alvarez puts his hands up. "Emma, please hear me out. I was going to tell you."

"When?! After you grew tired of giving me?! It all makes since now. You came to me because there's no way I could've gone to you. Because she's there! You married her?"

"Put the gun down. Let me explain."

She presses the gun to his head. "Fuck you!"

"She got pregnant! I want gonna turn her away, knowing that she was having my kid. Please Rosita..."

"Emma."

"Please Emma. Let me in and just listen to what I have to say." He looks at her with pleasing eyes.

She laughs sarcastically. "Let you in? I did that for three nights! You had your chance to TALK! Now leave Alvarez! Please. Just go." As she feels a tear escape her eyes, she quickly slams the door in his face and locks it. "Damn it!" She wipes the tear away, as she leans her back against the door. She hears his bike turn on and the rumble slowly fading away. "Men."

Later that day, Tig shows up to Emma's house. As he walks in her notices her destroyed kitchen. "Emma. Baby."

"I'm here, Tiggy."

He turns and spots her seating at her dining room table, smoking a joint. He slowly makes his way towards her. He reaches a hand up to her face. "What happened? Doll."

"Nothing. I'm fine, promise. What's going on with Salazar?"

Tig squats down in front of her. "We had gotten Stahl to get us the $250,000. But something happened and Salazar saw the feds there. He took off."

"Jesus Christ. Tara?" She jumps up from her seat. "He's going to kill her!"

Tig wraps his arms around her. "Margret, showed up. I guess Tara convinced Salazar to let Margaret go. In trade for Tara to save his girlfriend's life. Tara attacked her, she must've gotten her pretty good. We already called Jax."

"Shit. Abel? Did they get Abel?"

"They're on their way back with Abel."

Emma sighs in relief. "Thank you Jesus. We need to find out were Salazar has Tara. We need to get her back home. C'mon!"


	31. Welcome Back

**Hi, everyone.**

 **Sorry, for not updating sooner. I'm falling behind, but I'm trying. Just with four kids around me, it's not easy. LoL I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Till next time, take care. :)**

"They're here!" Emma runs towards the black van. "Aunty." She pulls Gemma into a tight hug. She then turns to Jax who is carrying Abel. "Jackson." They give each other a kiss on the cheek. She looks down at the cheerful baby. "Hey there little nugget." She takes him from Jax and lifts him up. "I missed those rosy cheeks."

"Looks like he missed his crazy aunty, just as much as she missed him." Jax chuckles as he watches his cousin interact with his son.

"Feels good to be back home. What did you get into? While we were gone." Gemma walks with Emma over to the picnic tables.

"Nothing." Emma does her best to not look at Gemma. Knowing her aunt is very observant, and could detect anything. "Just hung out." She clears her throat and looks towards where Jax is. "So, how are we going to get Tara back?"

"They are going to plan all that out. Soon." Gemma takes her grandson from Emma. "Come to grandma, baby." She walks into the clubhouse.

After a few hours, Emma decides to go to the roof top. She sits down and lights up a cigarette. "What a beautiful day in Charming." She hears the rumble of motorcycles, and notices them rolling into the lot. "Really?"

She slides down the ladder and walks to the picnic table. Alvarez, Clay and Jax talk about Salazar. She hears Alvarez say that Tara's safety is not his first priority. "Pffft. Because it ain't your family." The men turn to look at her, as she walks up to them. She looks at Alvarez in the eyes. "Your freedom ain't OUR first priority."

In that moment Bobby gets off a black van with a Spanish speaking older woman. "Can someone translate?" Clay booms out. He looks at Juice who simply shakes his head. "Nothing?"

"I'm a Porto Rican from Queens. I speak portogish." Juice shrugs his shoulders.

Alvarez walks up to the women and asks her a question. He pulls his gun out and points it to her head. He continues to ask questions as the woman answers and cries out fear for her life. Alvarez then turns to the other Mayans. "Vamonos." (Let's go)

Jax looks at Alvarez. "What happened?"

Alvarez ignores him and climbs on his bike. Emma looks at Jax. "Follow them. They got a location on Hector." SAMCRO quickly gets on their bikes and follow the Mayans out.

Emma smiles as she watches them go. Gemma walks up to her. "What are you smiling about?"

"That was a total turn on." Emma looks at Gemma. "What Alvarez just did."

"Really? Emma." Gemma shakes her head. "And how the hell do you know Spanish?"

"An ex boyfriend." She turns and walks inside the clubhouse.

Mayans and soa wait outside the building. Emma shows up and sits on the hood of one of the cop cars. She looks over at where the Mayans are and notices Alvarez looking right at her. She lights up a cigarette, as officer Candy walks up to her.

"Maddock. You need to get off the car."

Emma looks at her and blows smoke in her face. "Bite me!"

Jax hears his cousin and walks over to her. "This isn't the time, Em."

"It never is." She flicks her cigarette butt and smiles at him.

Stahl and Unser walk up to Jax. "Did he give you his demands?" Jax looks at Stahl.

"He wants a free ride to cartel country, in trade for Hale." Unser explains to Jax.

"What about Tara?"

"He wants you in trade for her." Stahl looks at Jax.

"Let's do this."

"Go get her out of there, Jackson." Emma looks at her cousin.

"Jackie boy, the minute he sees you he'll gun you down." Chibs tries reasoning with Jax.

"Yea, we can't risk it." Classy looks at Jax.

"Salazar, is going to need a hostage to get out of there. He ain't going to kill me." Jax starts taking off his kutte. "Let's do it."

Emma looks at Jax as he walks away with Stahl and Unser. "Lass." Chibs walks up to her and places his hands on her thighs. "I can't take another minute of ye not wanting to talk to me."

Emma keeps an eye on Alvarez. "Ummm. I'm sorry Chibby, but whatever we had is long over. You..."

"I love you lass."

She slowly turns to look at him. Her heart racing, unable to believe what she just heard. "Wh, wh. What?" She looks at Alvarez then back at Chibs. "Why? Why would you wait until now? To tell me." She pushes him away from her and slides off the car.

Chibs grabs her arm, turning her back around to look at him. "Lass..."

She slaps him and shoves him. "Fuck off! I can't believe..."

Clay walks up to them. "Hey! What's going on?" He stares Chibs down.

Chibs looks at Emma, and simply shakes his head, as he walks away. Clay looks at Emma, with a questionable look. "What?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Nothing." She pushes by him and walks to her car.

Clay looks at Alvarez. "Emma." He shrugs his shoulders. "She's quite the complication."

A cop points at Clay and calls him over to him. "Salazar, went after Teller with an Axe. Teller killed him with his own knife."

Emma, hears him and starts clapping. "That's my cousin!" She turns to look at Alvarez. "You can go now!" They look into each others eyes, as she smirks. "Go on! You and your boys, get on your bikes and roll out."

Clay takes Emma by her hand and pulls her towards her car. "I don't know what's up with you today. But you should go home. Gemma is going to need your help, to get breakfast ready tomorrow at the clubhouse."

"Fine." She gets into her car and peels out.

The following morning all of SAMCRO, have a family breakfast at the clubhouse. Layla and Opie announce that they are getting married. Emma gets up from her seat. "Party time!" She hugs Opie. "Congratulations!" She turns to look at Layla. "You better treat him right. Congrats porn star." She pulls Layla into a hug.

"Thanks, Emma." Layla hugs Emma back. "I can tell we are going to be the best of friends."

"You're family now. Layla."


	32. Murdered

**Hi, everyone.**

 **Sorry, it took me long to update, but here goes chapter 32. I'm working on getting chapter 33 up for y'all by the end of tonight. The following two days, I won't be doing any updating due to it being CHRISTMAS! Merry Christmas to all! Hope you all have a blessed and jolly Christmas with your families.**

 **Till next time, take care. :)**

 **P.S. Don't forget to review.**

Two months later.

Emma lays in a hospital bed. 'Is this really happening to me?' She runs her hands over her belly, she shuts her eyes fighting back the tears. "Why?"

The door to her room opens and Gemma walks in. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Gemma, please. It's not like I've known for months. I barely found out three weeks ago." She sighs heavily. "I was going to tell you in about two more weeks. I guess now you don't have to worry. There's no more baby. So you don't have to go setting fires."

Gemma caresses Emma's face. "I'm sorry sweetheart." She sits on the edge of the bed. "Who was the father?"

"Alvarez." Emma blurts out without a care.

Gemma's eye go wide. "I thought you had nothing romantically going on with him."

"We didn't. It was just great sex, during a three night period. That's it! Nothing more, nothing less."

"When?"

Emma let's out a long sigh. "When you guys were in Belfast. He came to see me and well you can imagine the rest."

"We leave you alone, not even for 24 hours and Alvarez comes along and you let him stick his brown dick in you?"

Emma smiles. "If that's the way you want to put it? Then that's EXACTLY what happened. I was about to be the mother to a little Mexican baby."

Gemma smirks as she shakes her head. "Well, are you going to tell him? I think he has the right to know."

"No! He don't." Emma looks her aunt. "You aren't going to tell him either. This stays between us and the club. That's it!"

Gemma nods her head. "OK. OK, baby." She looks around the room. "It feels lonely with half the club gone."

Half of SAMCRO was doing a 14 month sentence. Leaving only Chibs, Kozik, Opie and Piney with the girls. Emma looked down at her hands. "Yea, I know what you mean. Jesus. What is taking Tara, so long. I just want to go home and sleep. Put all this behind me."

Gemma reaches over to her and takes her hands in hers. "You would've made a wonderful mother. Maybe the timing wasn't right." She shrugs her shoulders, as she looks into Emma's eyes. "They'll be plenty of time for you to have, a little family. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you to." Emma smirks as she winks at her.

Tara walks in and smirks at Emma. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I, bleeding out from my pussy. Can I go home now?"

"Um. Yea. You are free to go." Tara places he hand on Emma's shoulder. "I'm sorry, this happened to you, Em."

"Yea. Me too." Emma slowly gets up from the hospital bed. "I'm gonna go get dressed." She steps into the bathroom, and looks at herself in the mirror. "Suck it up, Emma and move on." She let's out a sigh of relief and continues to get dressed.

Three weeks later, as Emma plays with Abel in TM playground, Chibs walks up to the gate. "How are ye recuperating? Love."

When Emma told Chibs about her miscarriage, and about the baby being Alvarez's. He had flipped his lid, and went on a week drinking binge. After that week he called Emma and asked her if they could start over again and just take things slow. She accepted, under the condition that she wanted her best friend Chibby back first and take it from there.

She turns to face him, and shrugs her shoulders. "Good, I guess." She lifts Abel up and sits him in one of the swings. "It's crazy to think that I would've been a mother to some poor innocent child." She chuckles. "A mother like me. You don't see that often."

"Lass, ye would've been a great mum. I can see it in yer eyes, every time ye look into that little boys eyes." He points at Abel.

"Really?" She pushes her hair behind her ears. "I guess the whole motherly thing comes naturally. Huh?"

"Aye." He looks into her eyes. "I love ye, lass."

Emma looks down at Abel. "Yea. Just wish you could've let me know that, before I..."

Chibs cuts her off. "Before Alvarez. Ye don't know how many times I have mentally kicked myself for letting it happen."

"Things happen for a reason. I still don't know what that reason is, but I know it happened and... I don't regret it." She looks up to the sky. "I wanted it to happen, at the moment." She looks back at Chibs and smirks. "I'm not one to regret, what I do."

"I don't expect you to regret, what ye done. For a moment it gave ye something that not every woman gets to experience and that's a beautiful thing. Even if it was just for ten weeks."

"Wow. So poetic, today. Chibby." They chuckle and look down at Abel who shouts out. "Chibby" and points at Chibs. "I'm rubbing off on this kid." Emma laughs.

"Lunch time, kids!" Gemma yells out as she stands by the clubhouse doors.

Emma lifts Abel up and walks along side, Chibs as they enter the clubhouse.

One year later... June 2011 The boys are back!

"Jackson!" Emma jumps in her cousin's arms and places a kiss on his cheek. "I've missed you!"

Jax laughs, as he looks at his two boys and Tara. "I've missed my family too." He looks at Emma. "I heard about your miscarriage, I'm sorry. You would've been one mother I wouldn't want to mess with."

"I would've been one hot momma." She chuckles. "Go be with your boys." Clay walks up to her. "Hey Clay, it's so good to have you back home." She pulls him into a hug.

He smiles and places a kiss on her temple. "Feels good to be back."

Happy walks up behind her and lifts her up. "My precious!"

Emma giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck. "They let you go free! Killer! Glad to have my body guard back."

Juice runs up to her, with his signature smile. "Hey, Em. I've missed you, not that Gemma didn't keep us posted of your 'wrongfully' doings." He chuckles.

"Shut up, Juicy and just give me a hug." She pulls him into her embrace, as she laughs. "Jesus Christ, I've missed you boys so much!"

Tig stands behind Juice and opens his arms, as he smirks at Emma. "Baby. How I've missed looking into those beautiful warm eyes, of yours."

Emma runs into his arms. "Tiggy. My big goof!" She pulls back and looks at him. "Tonight we shall get shitfaced together."

"Oh, count me in. Baby." He chuckles as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and walk into the clubhouse.

Night falls and the SAMCRO family are having a good time as they party in the clubhouse. Emma's phone rings and she steps outside to answer the call.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Emma Rose Maddock?"

"This is, she."

"This is Sheriff Bialy, from the Washington city jail. I'm sorry to inform you, that your mother Jolien Sauveterre-Maddock was the victim of a home invasion. She was killed at the scene. We need you to come out here as soon as you can."

Emma drops the phone, as she buries her face in her hands. She drops to her knees and looks up to the sky. "I'm sorry mom. Sorry for have forgotten all about you. In these past five years."

Gemma walks out and rushes over to Emma. "What's wrong? Sweetheart."

"I have to go to Washington. Jolien has been murdered."


	33. Lobos Sonora

**Hi, everyone.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAVE A BLESSED ONE, FROM MY FAMILIA TO YOURS!**

 **Till next time, take care. :)**

Two weeks later...

Gemma is on the phone with Emma. "How was the funeral?"

Emma sighs heavily. "It was something she would have wanted. Just a few close friends of hers. Nothing big, very intimate."

"Are you coming home, soon?"

"Ummmm, maybe."

"Emma!" Gemma walks out the clubhouse and sees the boys with two Mayans, as they help Alvarez into the clubhouse. "Shit. I'm gonna have to call you back." She hangs up the phone and turns to look at Tara. They stare at Alvarez and back at each other.

"Well at least Emma, isn't here." Tara smirks as she walks into the chapel to see what is wrong with Alvarez.

As they all gather in the chapel Gemma looks at Clay. "What happened?"

Before he can answer, they hear the clubhouse doors open. "Home Sweet Home! Where's all my bitches at?!"

Juice looks at Gemma and chuckles. "Sounds like Emma it's back!"

Gemma looks down at Alvarez where he is laying down, as Tara patches him up. "She knows how to pick the perfect timing." She turns on her heel and walks out.

Tara looks down at Alvarez, who looks at her. "Emma. She knows how to make things intresting." She smirks as she continues to work on his shoulder.

"Didn't I just get off the phone with you? Little girl." Gemma places her hands on her hips as she stares Emma down.

Emma laughs at Gemma's facial expression. "Surprise! Aunty Gemma!"

Clay and the boys walk out the chapel. "We gotta go. Jax just called." Clay looks at Emma. "You made it back in time for lock down." They walk out the clubhouse.

"What?!" Emma looks at Gemma and over at the chapel. "What's going on?" She walks towards the chapel. Gemma tries to talk to her, but Emma pushes by her and enters the chapel. "Holy shit! What the hell is he doing here?"

Tara looks up at her. "Um. He was shot. A few inches more and it would've got an artery. He's quite lucky."

Emma walks up to the table and looks down at Alvarez. "Unfortunately."

"Emma." Tara looks at her, in shock at what she just said.

Emma shrugs her shoulders. "What?" She pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. "You're like a damn cat." She looks at Alvarez.

He looks into her eyes. "How you been? Rosita."

She pursed her lips. "Better then you, it looks like." She takes a drag of her cigarette. "You should go back to your wife and daughter!" She turns on her heel and bumps into Gemma.

"You should go into one of the rooms and sleep." Gemma looks at Emma.

"No. I think I'm going for a ride around town."

"No. You are not, going for a damn ride! I want you to go into a room and get some rest. Your mother just passed away and just a year ago you had a serious miscarriage..."

"Gemma!" Emma and Tara yell out in union.

Emma storms out of the room. Gemma looks at Tara and at Alvarez. "Jesus Christ." She turns to walk away.

"What miscarriage? When?" Alvarez sits up, and looks at Tara and Gemma.

Tara looks down at her gloves. "Um. I. I have to go wash up." She rushes out the room.

Gemma glares at Tara. "Bitch." She murmurs under her breath. She turns to look at Alvarez, as she clears her throat. "Emma had a miscarriage, just a little after the boys went in. I didn't know she was pregnant. She found out when she was 7 weeks along and... Three weeks later it happened."

Alvarez stares Gemma down. "It was mine." He notices Gemma softly nodding her head. He slams his fist on the table. "Call her in here."

"First, you need to calm down."

"I want to speak to, Emma!"

Emma walks in and motions for Gemma to step out. "Go on aunty. I'll be fine." She closes the chapel room doors and notices the plywood. 'What the hell?' She shakes it off,and turns to face an angry Alvarez. "Sup Marcus?"

"Why didn't you tell me? The moment you found out." He gets off the table and walls over to her.

"What was I suppose to do? Go looking for you, at your wife and daughter's house? Pffft! C'mon Alvarez. Shit, wouldn't have made no difference."

He caresses her face. "I would've gone through it, with you." He reaches down to her belly and runs his hand over it. "I'm sorry you had to go through this."

Emma steps away from him, as she snorts. "Whatever. It happened, end of story." She looks back at him. "Now there's nothing left for us to talk about. It was nice knowing you Marcus, but it's time that I put distance between us. Forever." As she opens the doors, she looks over her shoulder. "Maybe this is just God's way of telling us, that 'Us' wouldn't have worked out. Enjoy your life with Diana and Tessa." She walks out the room and heads to the bar.

Chucky walks up to her. "Can I get you anything? Em."

"Yea. A cold beer, bring it up to me to the roof top." She walks towards the dorm rooms and climbs up the ladder. As she sits and looks down at the lot the thoughts begin to run through her mind. 'Well there goes that chapter of my life. Goodbye Alvarez.' She chuckles as she sparks up a joint. 'It was nice, but the time has come to just let him go.' She blows the smoke upwards. "It would've never worked out."

Gemma spots Emma climbing down from the roof top. "Hey, baby. Everything OK?"

"Um, yea. I'm good, ended whatever it was Alvarez and I had. For real this time there's only so much bullshit I can take." She smirks as she hold her arm to Gemma's.

"Mind me asking, what happened in Washington? With Jolien? Do they know who did it?"

"That's what I was hoping to talk to Clay about. Do you know anything about Lobos Sonora? The cartel?"

"Shit. Let's go inside."

"Just fucking tell me, Gemma."

Gemma turns to look at Emma. "SAMCRO is sort of... involved. With the Galindo Cartel. Muling coke and the Mayans cut it up and distribute it."

"What?!" Emma places her hands on her hips. "That's not what the sons are about! What the fuck is going on?!"

In that moment she sees Alvarez walking out the clubhouse, and runs up to him. "You! You ate going to tell me, this whole shit, about the Galindo Cartel."

"Rosita. I don't think..."

"Don't! Don't think, just tell me!"

Clay walks out with Jax. "Hey what's going on here?" Clay booms out.

"Galindo cartel? Really?" Emma stares the three men down. "Someone needs to god damn speak up! Because I'll be damned if I have to be on lock down, for god knows how long!"

Jax, turns to look at Alvarez. "You see what we have to put up with?"

"Yea, should've just let you, take her to Oakland." Clay whispers to Alvarez. He looks up at Emma. "We have everything under control. Go inside and remain there."

Emma pushes Clay by his chest. "My mother was murdered by Lobos Sonora! That can only mean, that they are keeping tabs on ME!"

Jax eyes go wide, and he pulls her into his embrace. "We won't let then get to you." He places a kiss on her head and turns to look at Clay. "This is all on you." He snarls at him.

Alvarez pulls Emma away from Jax and hugs her, as he places a kiss on her temple. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, Rosita."

Right then and there, Chibs walks out the clubhouse, and sees Alvarez hugging on Emma. He clinches his jaw, as he rolls his hands into tight fists and stares Alvarez down.


	34. Decisions

**Hi, everyone!**

 **Can y'all believe we are almost entering a new year! Well here's a new chapter, enjoy and review. Don't forget to follow & favorite.**

 **Till next time, take care! :)**

Chibs, pulls Emma away from Alvarez, as he continues to stare him down. Emma looks at both men, as they have a stare down and rolls her eyes. 'Shit.' She turns to look at Chibs. "C'mon Chibby let's go inside."

He breaks eye contact with Alvarez, and cups Emma's face. "What's going on? Love."

"Lobos Sonora, are the ones who murdered Jolien. I'm afraid they are going to try to get to me."

Chibs eyes go wide, as he feels his blood boil. He looks at Jax "Where's Clay?"

"He went into the office with Gemma. Look man, we got this under control. We just need to talk to..."

"Talk?" Chibs gets in Jax's face. "Do ye really think lobos Sonora are going to want to sit down and chit chat?! I don't think so brother!" He grabs the front of Jax kutte. "They are coming after family! They want blood! I don't know what war the cartels have going on, but looks like OUR family is stuck in between all this, shit!"

"I'll keep MY cousin safe!" Jax pushes Chibs away from him. "You need to back off!" He walks over to Emma and takes her hand in his. "Stay away from her." He snarls at Chibs.

"I can take her to my clubhouse. She'll be safer there." Alvarez, stares Chibs down.

Jax turns to look at Alvarez and nods his head. "Yea." He looks at Emma, and runs his hand through her hair. "Alvarez is right. Go with him to Oakland, the Mayans can keep an eye on you while we get all this under control."

"Oh, now I can go to Oakland?" Emma steps away from her cousin. "You and Opie, always tried to keep me away from there." She turns to look at Alvarez. "And away from him. Now you're just sending me away?"

"I have no other choice!" Jax booms out.

Chibs gets in front of Jax. "She's not going any where with, Alvarez! I'll keep an eye on her."

Jax grabs Chibs by his kutte and pins him up against the wall. "You don't make the decisions, on what is better for her. SHE'S NOT YOUR OLD LADY!" He releases Chibs, as he continues to stare him down. "She's my cousin, my blood." Jax turns to look at Emma. "Go with Alvarez. And DON'T try to argue with me! You always wanted to BE in Oakland with him, got knocked up with HIS child! Now you can go with HIM!" Jax stares Emma down, and storms inside the clubhouse.

She turns to look at Alvarez "Well. He's pissed. I'll go get my things." As she turns to go inside, she bumps into Chibs. "Not now Chibby. If Jax sees you near me... I'm afraid he won't mind going Mr. Mayhem on your Scottish ass. I'm sorry." She could see the anger brewing in his eyes. She felt bad for him, but there was no arguing with the VP. She knew better than that. As she walked inside the clubhouse, she thought if it was a good idea to leave the two alone outside.

Chibs watched as Emma stepped inside, and turned to look at Alvarez. "Ye need to stay away from her!"

Alvarez walks up to him. "So, you can keep playing with her? I know you're the one who wants to keep her a secret in your life. But I don't, esse."

Chibs clinches his jaw. "Ye, don't know shit. She loves me! Not ye! Aren't ye married? Esse?"

Alvarez smirks "Looks like to me, that LOVE is fading away. Or she wouldn't have given herself to me."

Chibs grabs Alvarez by his kutte. "Ye stay away from what's MINE!"

Two other Mayans run up to them and shove Chibs away from Alvarez. "No lo toques." (Don't touch him) One of them instructs.

"She's not yours. If she was. She wouldn't be kept a secret." Alvarez sees as Emma walk out the clubhouse and stand behind Chibs. "I would never keep her a secret. Looks like everyone around here knows about us. You can't say the same."

Chibs tries to swing at him, but is stopped by the Mayans. Emma stands in front of Chibs. "Stop! Chibs go inside."

"No. I'm not letting ye leave with him." He wraps his arms around her and crashed his lips to hers.

Emma breaks the kiss and pulls away from him. "I'm not letting you do this to me. You ALWAYS do this to me, Filip! You get jealous, fuck me, say that I'm yours and play me. It's not going to happen today. Go inside."

"Love. Please, stay here."

Emma, pulls out her gun and points it at them. "I'm not going with either one of ya!"

Gemma and Clay run out the office. "Emma! Put the gun away!" Clay booms out.

She points the gun at Gemma and Clay. "Back off!" She slowly walks backwards, towards her car. "I'm sorry. I really am! But I can't be in a damn lock down! If someone is trying to kill me, or whatever. Then nothing or no one is going to stop them. I'll call you later aunty. Let you know where I'm at."

She gets in her car and peels out. 'This is the right thing. You did good Emma.' She looks in the rear view mirror. "Now, where the hell am I suppose to go?" She searches her purse, for her phone and pulls it out. She punches in some numbers and brings the phone up to her ear. "C'mon on pick up, old man."

"Hello, darling." Piney's voice comes through the other side.

Emma smiles wide. "Good afternoon godfather. Are you still at the cabins?"

"Yea. I'm still here. It's everything alright?"

"Nah. I'll be there in a few minutes. We need to talk. I've been having a lot of voices in my head lately. There's some things I think you should know." She takes a deep breath. "I'm tired of watching out for others. It's time I watch out for myself. I'll explain everything when I get there. I love you godfather."

"I love you, to. Darling." He hears her hang up, and let's out a heavy sigh. "What could she possibly have to say?" He looks down to his lap, and stares at a pile of pictures. He picks one up, of him and a three year old Emma sitting on his lap, smiling. All the innocence of the world in her eyes. Innocence that is now long gone, all he sees in them now it's hurt and she seems to be half dead. "My sweet innocent princess. What has this corrupted world... this life, done to you?"

Half an hour later, Emma knocks on the cabin door. "Godfather, I'm here."

Piney opens the door, and let's her in. "What's on your mind?" He motions for her to have a seat, as he sits and looks up at her.

"I'm fine standing here." She pinches the bridge of her nose, and sighs. "I don't know where to begin. I'm in love with someone... I. We."

"Alvarez?"

She looks down at her godfather. "I don't know exactly how I feel about him. He's just half of my problems." She sits on the coffee table in front of Piney. "Chibs and I. We sort of..."

"He's been with you?" He looks into Emma's eyes, the sadness, guilt, and hurt answering the question. He leans closer to her and caresses her face. "Why? Why would you get involved with one of us? Do you not see how we live? I. Opie, Jax and I want so much more for you. We always have."

"I know." She takes his hands in hers and places a kiss on them. "I'm sorry. But at first I thought it was just a little fling, maybe. Didn't realize, that I'd end up falling in love with Filip. I never said anything out of respect for his loyalty to the club. I didn't want you guys to have him stripped off his kutte, over me. At least not in the beginning, then later LOVE came into play and I was willing to shout it out from the top of world. But he... I guess the club is much more important to him."

"Come here, darling." Piney pulls Emma into his embrace, as she sits on his lap. "This club. It's all we know, it will always come before anything and everything. It, it may sound harsh, but. It's the truth. At first it was all about brotherhood. Now there's so much shit going on within the club, that it leaves us for no room for anything, but to watch our backs. Not trusting one another. SAM CROW has lost it's way, and I'm afraid things are only going to continue to get worst." He cups her face. "That's why you need to get out of Charming, away from all the chaos."

Emma looks into his eyes. "Where should I go?"

"I talked to Jax after I hung up with you. He told me that the plan was to get you to Oakland..."

"You want me to go to Oakland?"

"I think it's the only way, you will find yourself. Your heart, your soul. Take all the time you need, darling. I believe you'll find all the answers you need, about the two men in your life." He smirks at her. "Let your heart do the answering for you. Don't drive yourself crazy, thinking to much into it."

Emma stands up and looks out a window. "Marcus is married. I don't think..."

"Stop thinking." Piney gets up off his seat. "I'm not telling you to go to his house. Just go to the Mayans clubhouse and stay there. There's nothing wrong with hanging with his crew. It's not considered cheating." He chuckles.

Emma turns to face her godfather and smiles. "I guess not. Huh?" She gives him a hug. "Oakland, here comes Emma Rose Maddock. Again."

They chuckle as they walk out the cabin. "Just stay out of trouble, and out of jail. Emma."

Before stepping into her car, she turns to look at Piney. "C'mon on now. You know I can't make any promises. Look who you're talking to." She laughs, as she gets into her car and drives away.


	35. Death Wish

After spending some time at a Niner's bar, Emma finally decides to head on over to the Mayans clubhouse. "Good night, Shannelle. Thanks for the free Hennessey." She gets up off the barstool and tries to steady herself. "Damn, I'm wasted!" She chuckles and slams down a wad of cash.

"Are you sure you gonna be able to drive? Em. You can always crash here." Shannelle looks on at Emma, with a worried look.

"Pffft. Me stay here? Now how is that gonna look? I'll just head... somewhere. Duce!" Emma walks out, and takes a deep breath. "You got this, Emma." She gets into her car, and cranks up the radio. 'Sweet Dreams By: Marilyn Manson' blast through her car speakers. "Mayans clubhouse. I'll make it, in one piece. I'm Emma fucking Maddaock." She chuckles as she drives out the parking lot.

Emma walks in the Mayans clubhouse, and without looking or speaking to anyone she slowly makes her way to Alvarez's dorm room. She stumbles out of her heels, and pulls her dress over her head, as she giggles. "Jesus Christ. I really out did myself tonight." She crawls into bed and pulls the covers over her now half nude body. As she tries to get comfortable on the middle of the bed she feels a warm body next to her. "Shit." Leaning over to turn on the lamp, she looks down at a sleeping Alvarez. She smirks and runs her hand through his hair, waking him up. "Hey there, Papi. I didn't think you'd be sleeping here."

Alvarez quickly sits up, as he scans her body. He notices that she's only wearing a lacey red thong. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. I'm fucking wasted,vato." She burst in laughter. "I also smoked a fat joint on the way here." She scoots closer to him, as she caresses his face. "Why did you have to get married again? I would so rock your world right now." She smirks, as she gazes into his eyes.

He cups her face, and slowly begins to kiss her. He softly lays her back, as she wraps her arms around him. She breaks the kiss. "Make love to me, Marcus."

"Are you sure that's what you want? Rosita." He looks at her as she nods her head, and feels her legs wrap around his waist. "Just relax, and let me take control of your body. I like you, Rosita. I really do."

"Shhhh. Shut up and kiss me."

*Sexual Content*

They kiss each other passionately and hungrily. Alvarez slowly slips her thong off of her, and gently enters hers. She arcs her back, and moans his name. She pulls him down onto her, and rolls over ending on top of him. "I'll be the one in control tonight." She runs her finger nails down his chest, as she slowly begins to grind on him.

She picks up her pace, as she moans and screams his name out in pure ecstasy. She reaches her climax as she feels him release himself deep into her. She looks down at him and smirks. "That's exactly what I needed tonight."

*End of Sexual Content*

She giggles as she rolls off of him. "Goodnight, Marcus."

Alvarez turns on his side and pulls her in his arms, as he places a kiss on her head. "Goodnight, Rosita."

The next morning Emma slowly wakes up, still wrapped in Alvarez arms. She slips away from him, and follows the trail of her discarded clothes. She puts her dress on, and searches for her panties. "Where the hell are they?" A knock at the door draws her attention, to someone walking in. "Holy shit. Here we go."

Diana Alvarez, looks at Emma, and slowly turns to look at Alvarez who is just waking up. "What the fuck? Marcus! What it's she doing here?"

"I'm looking for my belongings." Emma continues to look around the floor.

Alvarez gets out of bed and pulls his pants on. "What are you doing here? Diana."

"What? I'm your wife! O, ya se te olvido? (Or did you forget?)" She walks up to Emma and stares her down. "Get the fuck out of MY husband's room!"

"Calm down, sweetheart. I'm just gonna grab my purse. Don't catch yourself a heart attack." She walks over to her purse, as she picks it up, she finds her thong on the floor. "Will you look at that? I found my panties." She gets in Diana's face. "Have a nice day." She blows a kiss at her, and walks towards the door. "I'll be in the kitchen, with Teresa. I hope breakfast is ready." She looks over her shoulder. "I'll be here for a few days, Diana. I hope we can get along." Emma chuckles as she walks out.

She hears Diana and Alvarez as they begin to argue. "Yea. I think I rather not ever get married." She smirks and walks into the kitchen. She spots Teresa, and Tessa making pancakes. She smiles as the little girl looks up at her with a smile on her face. "Hey, there precious." Emma, plays with the little girl's pig tails.

Teresa, turns to look at Emma. "You haven't been around in a long time. How are you? Guerra." (White girl)

"I'm just peachy." Emma hugs Teresa tight, and places a kiss on her head. "I've missed you, mother Teresa. Donde esta Karina?" (Where is Karina)

"I missed you to, loca. (Crazy) Karina, went to the store. She should be back soon." Teresa motions for her to sit. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." She chuckles as she takes a seat next to Tessa. "You don't mind if I sit next to you? Do you princess?"

Tessa smiles shyly. "No."

"How old are you?"

The little girl holds up three fingers. Emma smiles down at her. "Wow. The big three. I'm Emma. Your aunt Karina's friend. I'll be here for a couple of days. I'll be more then happy to play with you with your little doll house. How does that sound?"

Tessa claps her little hands. "Yay!" She wraps her little arms around Emma.

Diana and Alvarez both storm into the kitchen. "Stay away from my daughter!" Diana lifts Tessa into her arms.

Alvarez looks at Diana. "Calmate." (Calm down) "Or I'll do it for you."

"Calm down? Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I want her out of here! Today!"

"You are going to scare, Tessa." Teresa walks over to Diana and takes the little girl from her.

"Your son slept with this... This white piece of trash!"

"Por favor (Please), Diana. Don't act so innocent. Much less like you don't know what Marcus does, behind your back. You knew what you were getting yourself into, when you decided to get knocked up by my son." Teresa turns to look at Alvarez. "Y tu. (And you) You need to decide what you want to do, with all of this." She points at Emma and Diana, as she walks out the kitchen.

"Thanks, Diana. For making Teresa upset." Emma, gets up from her seat.

"Me?! This is all on you! Why did you show up here? There's nothing for you here! Go back to Charming! With the rest of your white family! And leave mine alone!"

"Tisk, tisk. I'm not going anywhere! Everyone here has always accepted me here! It's not my fault YOU had your 'husband' sleeping here! Instead of your house in your bed, next to you!"

Diana gets in Emma's face. "You don't know shit! There was a reason why he ended up sleeping here! You need to leave! I don't give a shit who likes you!"

"I'm not leaving! It was your husband's idea, that I come here! He said that he would keep ME safe! So you need to talk to him!"

"You stupid bitch!"

"Don't do it, sweety! For I won't go easy on you!"

"Enough!" Alvarez booms out. "Diana! You need to go home! Wait for me there!" He grabs her by her arm and begins to walk her out of the kitchen.

Diana turns to look at Emma. "I am going to kill you!"

Emma feels her blood boil, as she runs up to her. She yanks her away from Alvarez and throws her to the ground. "Not if I kill you first!" She gets on top of Diana and begins to choke her with her bare hands.

Alvarez wraps his arms around Emma and carries her off of Diana. Karina and some other Mayans run into the kitchen. The Mayans help Diana up. "Take my wife home!" Alvarez demands as he carries Emma to his dorm room. Karina follows him and looks at Emma with fear in her eyes. Alvarez grabs Emma by her arms and shakes her. "What is wrong with you?"

Emma shoves him away from her. "She threatened my life! What? Am I suppose to let her just get away with it? I don't fucking think so! That bitch! Your wife or not! Just signed her death wish! She's a dead woman walking!"

Alvarez takes a step closer to her. Emma takes a step back. "Stay away from me! Go! Go be with her! God, knows her days out counted!" She pushes by him and stares Karina down. "It was nice knowing you, and your mother. But this is it, I'm out!"

Emma storms out of the clubhouse and gets into her car. She looks through her purse and pulls out her gun. "No one threatens my life." She puts her car into reverse and peels out.


	36. Moving On

**Hi, everyone!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm now back to my normal routine. Therefore I will be updating more often, a lot more often! ;) Thanks for all the reviews! And follows and favorites, they mean so much to me.**

 **Till next time, take care! :)**

After several hours of keeping tabs on Diana Alvarez. Emma, sees her stepping out the house alone. She grabs her gun and quickly puts the silencer on. As she aims at Diana, she stops herself when she sees Tessa running up to her mother. "Shit! Go back inside, little girl." Emma whispers to herself. She slowly lowers the gun, as she takes a deep breath. "I can't." She shuts her eyes and thinks back, to when she was a child and practically had to take care of herself. "I won't do it. Not to that little girl." She puts the gun away and starts her car. As she drives past Alvarez's house, Diana spots her and immediately feels threatened. Emma stares Diana down as she slowly drives by. "You've been touched by an angel. Bitch." She smirks at Diana and speeds up, as she drives away.

Half way back to Charming, Emma stops at a red light. She sparks up a cigarette, and hears the car behind her, coming to a squealing hault, but not before hitting her bumper. "Shit!" She steps out of her car, as she spots the driver stumbling out of his car. "Are you OK, sir?"

"Help. I'm being followed." The man holds himself up, by Emma's shoulders.

In that instant a black van pulls up in front of Emma's car. "I'm so fucked." She tells herself, as she sees the door slide open and two masked men jumping out and running towards her. One of the men, grabs a hold of her, as the other punches her stomach and the driver of the car places a black pillow case over her head. They throw her into the van and speed off.

The following morning.

Water gets thrown at her face. "Wake up. Chula." A raspy deep voice is all she can hear. "You took quite a beating last night. I'm going to tell you this one and only once. You WILL NOT try fighting back anymore! You are going to listen and do as I say. Are you following along?"

"Fuck off!" Emma sits up and tries facing towards where the voice is coming from. "I'm not taking any orders from someone who is to scared to show me their face." She giggles as she winces in pain. A sharp pain shoots through her body, as she takes notice of may having some broken ribs. "Who are you? And what the fuck do you want from me?"

Suddenly the black pillow case is snatched off her head. A Mexican man, who appears to be in his late 50's squats down in front of her. "Alvarez, loves his women tough." He reaches over to Emma and grabs a handful of hair. "I'm Joaquin Escobar. They call me El Lobo. (The wolf) I run Los Lobos Sonora! The man that you are fucking with is helping Romeo from the Galindo Cartel. My enemy!"

"I have nothing to do with none of that shit! I'm not even his wife. You got your shit all fucked up!"

Lobo, back hand slaps her. "You are Emma Rose Maddock! You're parents are or should I say WERE! Nathaniel Maddock Jr, and Jolien Sauveterre-Maddock, lawyers. You were born in Charming California. Your dad ended up on SAMCROS payroll. Later he wanted out, but he knew too much, so what do the sons do? Off him, of course! Your French whore mother, then takes you to live in Washington. You become a really bad girl. Dope dealing, drive by's, stabbing, fighting and hurting women with your bare hands. You then get caught up with your boyfriend Mario which gets you caught. BUT only of possession of prescription drugs with attempt to sale. You go to juvie for a year, while there you hurt a girl and get six mouths added. A year later your mother drops you off in Charming where you stay with your aunt Gemma Teller-Morrow. Your undercover boyfriend is Filip Chibs Telford. But somehow you keep letting Marcus Alvarez fuck you. He even knocked you up, which resulted in a miscarriage." He looks down at her and smirks. "How was your mother's funeral? Oh, and do I still have my 'shit' all fucked up?"

Emma spits at him. "Fuck you! Do you know what my family will do to you?!"

"Oh, I'm counting on it. But first WE are going to lead your lover, right to us. You will watch him die and then we can move on to SAMCRO. Mira niña, (Look little girl) you WILL see your entire family die a slow painful death. Then I will fuck you in ways that you've never been fucked before, eventually it will kill you." He laughs as he turned on his heel and walks out the small room.

"Shit, shit!" Emma looks around the room, observing every object around her. 'C'mon think Emma. Think, think.' As she thinks to herself she spots a broken mirror. Trying to figure a way to get to it, she lays on her side. "Fuck!" She looks down at her ripped shirt and sees the big black bruise on her left ribs. "You must get out of here, Emma." She whispers to herself, as she tries to scoot closer to the broken mirror.

The door opens up again, and Lobo, steps inside. He flips open a phone and starts punching in numbers. "You are going to talk to Alvarez and get him here. How does that sound? You like that don't you?" He sits her up and places the phone to her ear.

"Sounds to me like you're as dumb as you look." She hears the phone ring a few more times, and Alvarez voice coming through. "Marcus. It's Emma, I need you just to listen to me. Joaquin Escobar, el lobo has taken me. He has me in some shit hole... " She looks up at like lobo. "Exactly where are we?"

"Down a dirt road just outside of California."

"Mexico?!" Emma's eyes go wide. "Jesus Christ. Marcus. We're in Mexico. I don't know I'm guessing Tijuana on a dirt road. Some abandoned piece of crap!"

Lobo takes the phone. "You have eight hours to come get her. Come alone..."

"No! He's planning on killing you! Call SAMCRO!"

"Perra!" (Bitch) Lobo, hangs up the phone, as he kicks Emma, knocking her out. He opens the door. "Prepare, to go to war! I'M SURE ALL OF SOA, MAYANS, AND GALINDO WILL BE SHOWING UP! IN A FEW HOURS!" He turns back around, as he looks down at Emma. "This bitch, is tougher then what I expected. She will pay!" He slams the door shut, as Emma lays on the cold concrete floor with a busted lip and blood trickling down her face.


	37. Marriage?

**Hi, everyone!**

 **I'm back! I'm so SORRY for the long delay, but I had a really close friend of mine lose his battle against cancer. Cancer sucks!**

 **On another note, I finally found the time, and the mood to write again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for those of you who DMed me, to ask it'd I was OK. Thanks for the follows, and favorites. Don't forget to review.**

 **Till next time, take care!**

The sound of shots being fired awaken, Emma. She winces in pain as she slowly sits up. She scoots over towards the broken mirror. Grabbing a piece of broken glass, she cuts the rope around her wrists and begins to untie the rope around her ankles. She slowly gets to her feet, as she makes it to the door she notices that it is locked. "I'm in here!" She bangs on the door. She hears Chibs voice. "Chibby! I'm in here! Please, get me out of here!"

As Chibs shoots two men guarding a door, Emma's voice is heard coming from the other side. "Emma." He whispers to himself. Shots are heard coming from behind him. He turns to look what was going on and notices Alvarez shooting a man that was coming up from behind of Chibs. Chibs nods his head in appreciation for Alvarez's help. "Thanks."

"No problem, esse." Alvarez walks up to Chibs, and pats him on his arm.

"I heard Emma. She must be in that room." They both walk up towards the door. "Emma?!" Chibs yells out.

"Chibby! Hurry! Get me out of here!" She steps back and sees Chibs and Alvarez run into the room.

"Emma. My love." Chibs eyes fill with tears to see a badly beaten Emma.

Emma stands there, and looks at Alvarez, without saying a word she nods her head, and turns to look at Chibs. She smiles, and runs into Chibs arms. "I've missed you so much, Filip! I love you!"

Chibs carries Emma in his arms as he places a kiss on her temple. "I love ye, to lass. Let's get you home."

TELLER-MORROW

Gemma and Tara see the boys rolling into the garage. They both run towards the van, where Emma is in. "Sweetheart." Gemma quickly opens the door. Her breath gets caught in her throat as she lays eyes on Emma. "Jesus Christ. What have they done to you?" Tears threaten to escape Gemma's eyes, she helps Emma out the van.

Tara rushes to Emma's other side and wraps her arm around her waist. "We should really get you to St. Thomas."

"No!" Emma and Gemma say in union.

"I appreciate your concern, doc. But, you know how it works, in this 'world' of ours. No hospitals. Plus you're a great doctor. I trust you will get me back to my normal self, without the help of other fucking doctors." Emma looks at Tara, and smirks. "You know something I've actually missed our little talks." She chuckles and winces in pain. "Don't make me laugh." She turns to look at Gemma. "After we are down, patching me up. I want to go see my godfather."

Gemma's eyes go wide. She looks away as she clears her throat. "If Tara, says it's fine for you to travel, after she's done with you. Then we shall see. First let's get you back to normal."

Two hours later...

As Emma lays on Jax's bed, in his down room, Chibs walks in. "How are you feeling? Love." He sits by the edge of the bed, and takes her hand in his. "Never have I've been more afraid of losing ye, then today." He looks down at her, as tears fill his eyes. "I love ye, Emma. I really do."

"I love you more, Filip. Always have. The whole Alvarez thing was just that. A thing. I'm over it. Plus, I always went to him, when you would find a way to hurt me. I guess in a way, Alvarez made me feel better. But... He couldn't keep you out of my mind or my heart." Emma slowly sits up and places a kiss on Chibs lips. "I love you with all that I got."

Chibs cups her face, as he gazes into her eyes. "Yer, all mine lass. And I'm all yours. Once things calm down around here. I'll let everyone know that we are together and that I want you to be my wife."

Emma smiles. "Your wife?" She throws her arms around him and hugs him tight. "I'd love to be your wife! Your old lady!" She pulls away. "Take me to see my godfather. He would love to hear this."

"Piney?"

"Yea. He knows about us. I told him, I just felt like I had to tell someone. I know he would keep it to himself. I trust him, he's been a great father figure. He'll be so excited to walk me down the aisle."

"When ye tell him about us? What did he say? Was he upset?" Chibs looks down at his hands, as he takes a deep breath.

Emma slightly giggles. "I told him a few days ago. I also told him about how I felt about Alvarez. All Piney said was that I had to decide who I wanted to be with. He wasn't upset, at all. That's why, I think it's only fair if we go see him, together." She lifts Chibs chin up and looks into his eyes.

"Alright, let's go see the old man. While we are there I'll ask him for your hand in marriage." He winks at her, as he smiles. "My future wife."

They passionately kiss. Emma pulls away, breaking the kiss. "We should go, now. Or this will lead to something else. Then we'll never go anywhere!" They chuckle, as they get up.

At the cabins...

Chibs knocks on the door. "Piney, it's Chibs and Emma!" He tries looking into the window. "Where are ye old man?"

Emma looks for the spare key and begins to unlock the door. "He probably drank himself to sleep." She giggles as she opens the door. "Godfather! Wha..." Her heart drops to her feet. A wave of pain shoots through her. She immediately drops to her feet and crawls over to the dead cold body. "Noooo! Godfather, WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" She looks up at Chibs, who is still standing at the for in shock. "Who would do this to him?! And WHY?!" She cradles Piney's body in her arms, as she places a kiss on his cheek. As the tears flow down her cheeks, she tries to pull herself together but instead let's out a scream of agony. She holds on tight to Piney's kutte. "Don't leave me!"

Chibs snaps out of his state of shock and runs over to Emma. "C'mon lass, we have to call the others."

"No! I'm not leaving him! You call everyone! I'll stay here with my godfather."

"Love, this isn't good for you. Step outside with me..."

"God damn it! I said no, Filip!" She runs a hand through Piney's hair. "I'll find out who did this to you. I promise!" She looks up at Chibs. "I don't think I'm ready to let him go. Not now!"

Chibs feels a knot forming in his throat. "I'm sorry, love." He slowly walks out the cabin as he pulls out his phone and calls Clay. "Clay. I came to the cabins with Emma. Piney. He's dead. Looks like someone shot him."


End file.
